


Creatures Comfort

by SweetSordid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bullying, Care of Magical Creatures, Fluff and Angst, Gay Remus Lupin, Good Severus Snape, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), No character bashing, POV Remus Lupin, POV Severus Snape, Romance, Sauf Peter Pettigrow mais bon en même temps, Slash, Slow Burn, Swearing, Teenagers, Young Severus Snape
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSordid/pseuds/SweetSordid
Summary: Ce travail est une traduction de la super fic Creature Comforts de BunnyBopper. J'ai eu son autorisation enthousiaste pour traduire et poster la traduction de son oeuvre, je vous invite à aller sur son profil si jamais vous voulez laisser des Kudos ou des Reviews. Bonne lecture !Remus et Severus doivent travailler en binôme pendant les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, en sixième année. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est enchanté, au départ.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Creature Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541083) by [BunnyBopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBopper/pseuds/BunnyBopper). 



> Petite référence à de la drogue.

Severus n'aimait pas les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il avait accepté de suivre ce cours uniquement parce-que Lily y assistait pour ses ASPIC. Bon, il y avait ça et aussi le fait que le seul autre cours qui pouvait rentrer dans son emploi du temps était celui d'Étude des Moldus. Et il ne voulait pas suivre celui-ci pour des raisons évidentes. Severus n'était pas vraiment un « ami des animaux ». Son père ne lui aurait jamais permis d'avoir un animal de compagnie quand il était enfant, même s'il avait voulu en avoir un. Il n'arrivait jamais à deviner ce que les animaux pensaient. Ce qui les rendait imprévisibles, les transformait en une menace. Les créatures magiques étaient simplement des animaux avec des pouvoirs, ce qui les rendait d'autant plus dangereux. Lily s'était contentée de rire quand il lui avoué son stress au début de leur troisième année.

Mais maintenant qu'elle refusait de lui parler, il appréhendait encore plus le cours d'aujourd'hui. Severus trouvait que le professeur Brûlopot était un bon enseignant, malgré ses imprudences occasionnelles. Il faisait partie des rares professeurs que Severus aimait vraiment. Le seul inconvénient était que sa méthode consistait à séparer les élèves en binômes pour étudier ensemble au début de l'année. Les deux élèves de chaque binôme devaient venir d'une maison différente, car « Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre avec une personne un peu différente, comment voulez-vous vous en sortir face à un Scrout à Pétard ? ». Oui, le professeur Brûlopot n'appréciait pas la « ségrégation » des élèves et pensait qu'elle causait des « tensions inutiles ». Il faisait donc ce qu'il pouvait pour les faire interragir entre eux.

Cela n'avait jamais posé de problème jusqu'à présent, Severus travaillant toujours avec Lily. C'était pourquoi il avait aussi bien réussi ses BUSE. Il jeta un œil aux autres élèves qui semblaient grouiller sur l'herbe, encore humide de la rosé du matin, et se sentit empli d'amertume. Malgré l'air frais, le soleil de septembre commençait à passer à travers les nuages et se refléter sur le lac sombre. Ce qui éblouit Severus. Il n'aimait plus se promener dans le grand parc du château et n'avait presque pas quitté les cachots depuis son retour à Poudlard cette année.

Il remarqua alors Lily venir tapoter sur l'épaule d'une jolie Serpentard blonde, qui s'appelait Emma Edgecombe. Elle lui sourit et acquiesça lorsque Lily lui proposa d'être son binôme. Et merde. Emma avait l'air gentille quand on ne la connaissait pas, mais elle déchirerait Lily en morceaux à la moindre petite occasion. Il essaya d'attirer son attention pour l'avertir silencieusement, mais elle l'ignora résolument.

Severus n'était pas pressé de trouver un Gryffondor malchanceux avec qui travailler. Avec un peu de chance, il ne resterait plus personne et il pourrait simplement travailler tout seul. Il passa le temps en donnant des coups de pied dans une touffe d'herbe pendant que les autres trouvaient leur partenaire en se plaignant et en souriant maladroitement.

\- Vous ne trouvez personne, Mr Rogue ?, lui demanda Brûlopot en boitant vers lui à cause de sa jambe de bois.

\- J'espérais pouvoir travailler tout seul cette année, Monsieur. Je -

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible. Vous savez que la moitié de vos notes sont basées sur le travail en binôme.

Alors que Severus s'apprétait à commencer son argumentaire soigneusement préparé, il fut interrompu par le bruit d'une personne arrivant en courant.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon retard, professeur !

Severus se retourna pour constater la présence d'un Lupin à bout de souffle derrière eux. Ses cheveux châtain clair n'étaient pas coiffés et ses habits tout froissés, suggérant une grasse matinée imprévue. Severus jeta aussitôt à l'autre garçon un regard meurtrier, le poussant à détourner les yeux, un air coupable sur le visage. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses pendant leur cinquième année. Il y avait eu, bien sûr, cet épisode humiliant au bord de ce même lac. Un épisode qui le hantait encore chaque nuit, rendant le sommeil de plus en plus difficile à trouver. Mais c'était également l'année dernière que Severus avait appris le secret de Lupin. L'humiliation cuisante d'avoir été sauvé par Potter était insupportable et il était toujours sous le choc de savoir que Black était prêt à aller jusqu'à le tuer. Pourtant, le jeu en avait presque valu la chandelle. Il avait eu des réponses. Et nul besoin de mentionner l'impression de pouvoir que cela lui donnait.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de le dire à qui que ce soit et de risquer (tout à fait injustement) une expulsion en trahissant la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore. Mais Lupin n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir et Severus aimait penser à quel point ça le rendait nerveux. Severus savait exactement pourquoi il avait oublié de se lever ce matin-là. Il devait encore ressentir les effets de sa transformation la plus récente. Severus se demanda un instant où il se cachait lorsqu'il était un loup-garou lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard.

\- Lupin ! Vous arrivez juste au bon moment ! Vous pourrez travailler avec Severus cette année, s'exclama gaiement Brûlopot en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Lupin et en l'emmenant jusqu'à l'endroit où Severus se tenait. 

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec horreur.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit –, commença Lupin avant de se faire interrompre par Severus.

\- Absolument pas !

\- Je crois bien que c'est notre seule option !, répondit Brûlopot, un large sourire derrière sa moustache grise. Tout le monde a déjà un partenaire de travail... et nous devons commencer le cours ! Bien, rapprochez-vous tous de moi avec votre binôme, s'il vous plaît!, criat-il pour le reste des élèves.

Severus pouvait voir Black et Pettigrow ricaner en les pointant du doigt. Potter lança à Lupin un regard de profonde compassion en voyant que son ami devrait travailler avec lui. Eh bien qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, car ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Severus refuserait de travailler avec les Maraudeurs. Même le moins dangereux des quatre.

Il se rapprocha de la clôture où les avait emmené Brûlopot et se tint aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de Lupin. Deux douzaines de créatures ressemblant à des escargots géants et arrivant à la hauteur des genoux de Severus serpentaient lentement dans l'enclôt. Chacun avait une coquille d'une couleur différente, changeant progressivement en spirales hypnotisantes et ils laissaient une traînée visqueuse et brillante derrière eux en glissant.

\- Pour notre première leçon cette année, nous allons commencer par quelque chose de facile. Les Musards !, annonça joyeusement Brûlopot, en montrant les créatures de son bras mécanique en bois.

Facile ? Les Musards n'étaient-ils pas hautement toxiques ? L'herbe sur laquelle ils avaient laissé leur traînée visqueuse commençait déjà à se ratatiner et à brunir.

\- Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire de quel pays viennent les Musards ?, demanda Brûlopot à ses élèves.

\- D'Afrique !, couina fièrement Pettigrow.

Severus ne put se retenir.

\- L'Afrique n'est pas un pays, dit-il discrètement en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, Servilus ?, chuchota méchamment Black en le poussant du coude vers les Musards, à un moment où Brûlopot regardait ailleurs. 

Bien que le professeur eut le harcèlement de toute sorte en horreur, son cache-œil et sa mauvaise ouïe lui empêchaient souvent de se rendre compte que ses élèves le pratiquait sous ses yeux.

\- Bien, Pettigrow ! Plus spécifiquement du Kenya mais j'aurais aussi accepté la Tanzanie car il y en a un petit peu là-bas. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ils peuvent très bien se développer en Europe avec la bonne méthode d'élevage malgré la différence de climat. Les sorciers ont réussi à...

Severus trouvait difficile de se concentrer sur le cours avec un Maraudeur à côté de lui et les trois autres non loin derrière. Être aussi proche d'eux et d'une substance qui pourrait le tuer assez rapidement le rendait anxieux. Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'une des créatures dont la coquille passait lentement d'un rose vif à un vert foncé en mâchant un carré d'herbe encore intact.

\- Eh bien c'est votre tour, à présent ! Attrapez un Musard et nourrissez-le. Il devrait y en avoir un pour chaque binôme. Pendant qu'ils seront occupés à manger, vous pourrez les dessiner dans vos carnets. Oh et n'oubliez pas d'utiliser les gants très épais quand vous les prenez dans vos mains si vous voulez éviter une visite à l'Infirmerie.

Sur ces mots, Brûlopot ouvrit l'enclôt et libéra les Musards. Severus se dirigea vers le banc où étaient posés des gants et des légumes de toute sorte. Il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier si Lupin le suivait ou non. Alors qu'il prenait sa paire de gants, il entendit la voix de James Potter derrière lui. 

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment besoin de ça, Servilus... vu que tu produis la même bave gluante que ses choses.

Quelques uns des autres étudiant se mirent à ricaner. Severus se contenta de les ignorer. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de riposter, maintenant qu'il avait perdu l'amitié de Lily. S'il ne faisait pas plus attention, ils pourraient bien finir par réussir à le faire craquer cette année. Il attrapa les gants et retourna à grands pas vers l'enclôt des Musards. Une fois l'équipement de protection enfilé, il ramassa brusquement un animal avant d'avoir le temps d'hésiter.

\- Eh, fais attention !

La voix de Lupin le fit se retourner et il manqua de peu l'un des longs pics sortant de la coquille du Musard.

\- Fais bien attention à le tenir à bout de bras ! Tu n'as rien écouté ?, lui cria Lupin en arrivant à sa hauteur, serrant une poignée de légumes dans sa main. 

Severus se mit à le regarder d'un air mauvais, puis regarda le Musard de la même manière alors que celui-ci faisait sortir ses antennes, curieux. Il marcha jusqu'à une parcelle d'herbe éloignée des autres élèves et y posa délicatement l'escargot surdéveloppé. À son grand déplaisir, Lupin le suivit et vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui.

\- J'ai apporté quelques feuilles, continua le garçon. Je ne sais plus lesquelles ils sont censés aimer.

Severus observa Lupin donner une feuille violette au Musard dans sa main gantée, ce qui lui valut de se ratatiner sur elle-même. D'un air méprisant, Severus prit une poignée de feuille de choux des mains de Lupin (celles que le Musard avait l'air d'aimer énormément) et la créature commença à les mâchouiller joyeusement.

\- Génial ! Tu as réussi !

Severus ne le regarda ni ne lui répondit pas et prit son carnet et son matériel à dessin. Brûlopot leur demandait toujours de dessiner et de légender l'anatomie d'une créature lors de leur première leçon avec elle. C'était la partie la plus agréable du cours, selon Severus. Surtout car il était bon en dessin.

Visiblement, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant concernant Lupin. Son dessin de Musard ressemblait de plus en plus à une giraffe accroupie chaque fois que Severus y jetait un coup d'œil. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient notés sur la précision de leur dessin plus que sur leurs talents artistiques. Le livre de Lupin était ouvert et il s'en servait pour légender son dessin. Il eut un petit rire soudain en lisant quelque chose.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il timidement en voyant l'air exaspéré de Severus. Je viens juste de lire que ces trucs servent souvent d'animaux de compagnie à « ceux qui aiment les changements de couleurs kaléidoscopiques ». Quel genre de personne peut vouloir garder un truc aussi dangereux comme animal de compagnie ?

\- Le genre de personne qui se drogue, répondit Severus malgré lui. Lupin se mit à rire, faisant disparaître un peu la tension présente sur son visage.

\- Mais bien sûr !

\- Non, je suis sérieux. Les gens adorent les regarder une fois qu'ils ont pris un truc planant. 

Il avait désormais toute l'attention de Lupin. En fait, il avait l'air heureux que Severus lui parle.

\- Vraiment ? Tu parles d'expérience ?, lui demanda-t-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Non Lupin, soupira Severus. J'ai juste fait l'effort de me renseigner avant le cours d'aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr, comme si j'allais te croire. Au moins maintenant, je sais ce que vous faites pendant votre temps libre, à Serpentard !

Lupin le taquinait mais plus par espièglerie que par méchanceté.

\- C'est toujours moins dangereux que ce que vous faites pendant votre temps libre.

\- C'est vrai.

Le petit sourire suffisant de Lupin commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Avec les trois autres au moins, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il ne supportait pas cette fausse bienveillance.

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'à la fin du cours. Une fois celui-ci terminé, Severus alla voir le professeur Brûlopot pour lui parler. Il le supplia à nouveau de le laisser travailler seul. Ou au moins de le laisser changer de partenaire.

\- Je crois bien que ce ne sera pas possible, Mr. Rogue.

Brûlopot ne le regardait même pas et parcourait l'endroit où les élèves avaient étudié. Il saupoudrait une poudre violet foncé aux endroits où l'herbe était abimée, la faisant repousser instantanément.

\- Mais monsieur, je vous en prie, vous ne comprenez pas !

Son professeur se tourna enfin vers lui et le regarda. Severus se mit à rougir de honte en voyant de la sympathie envers lui dans ses yeux. Il mit une main mécanique sur l'épaule de Severus.

\- Écoutez Severus, je vois bien comment les autres élèves vous traitent... et je suis plutôt inquiet à votre sujet depuis que vous et Miss Evans avez l'air de ne plus vous entendre. Mais Remus est un bon garçon. Je pense qu'il –

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi. Il –

Severus s'interrompit en remarquant que Lupin s'était approché d'eux silencieusement.

\- Écoutez monsieur, ça ne pose aucun problème de faire équipe avec Severus. Mais si ça le dérange tant que ça, peut-être qu'on devrait changer de partenaire.

\- S'il vous plaît les garçons, faites-moi plaisir ! Travaillez ensemble jusqu'à la fin du mois et si vous n'arrivez toujours pas à vous entendre, j'y réfléchiraisà ce moment-là. De toute manière, il y a toujours un ou deux groupe qui finissent par se brouiller et me supplient de changer de partenaires. Mais jusque là, je veux rester optimiste ! Allez, dépêchez-vous, j'imagine que vous devez aller assister à d'autres cours.

D'un air décidé, il se retourna pour s'occuper à nouveau de l'herbe en fredonnant gaiement.

Severus se permit un dernier petit ricanement à l'adresse de Remus avant de se diriger vers le château. Regardant par dessus son épaule, une habitude qu'il avait prise au fil des années, il vit que les autres Maraudeurs étaient toujours là et s'étaient regroupés autour de Lupin comme s'ils conspiraient quelque chose. Il se mit à marcher plus vite, bien décidé à retrouver la sûreté des cachots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passer du temps avec Rogue ne serait pas simple, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance du moment que ça soulageait sa conscience

Remus aimait les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il était content d'avoir pu passer ses BUSE pour préparer ses ASPIC cette année, ainsi que ses trois amis. La manière dont le professeur Brûlopot leur apprenait à traîter des créatures potentiellement dangereuses avec gentillesse et respect le laissait espérer que l'attitude des gens envers les personnes comme lui pourrait changer, un jour (bien que le ratio chair-bois de son professeur n'en fasse pas un exemple pour la cause). Et puis sa nature attentionnée lui avait toujours fait aimer les animaux autant que les créatures magiques.

Il s'en voulait donc énormément de ne pas s'être levé à temps ce matin pour sa première leçon de l'année. Mais il était sûr que Brûlopot ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, son cours étant tôt le matin et ayant lieu juste après une pleine lune. La punition de se retrouver à devoir travailler en binôme avec Severus Rogue lui semblait donc... excessive, pour le moins. Il n'était pas sûr de survivre à une année entière de regards mauvais et de remarques passives-agressives. Mais c'est vrai qu'il les avait mérité.

L'incident du lac de l'année dernière se rejouait sans cesse dans la tête de Remus. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas avoir arrêté ses amis qu'il y pensait encore plus souvent qu'à la nuit où il avait failli tuer Rogue. Il avait au moins l'excuse de ne pas avoir le contrôle de ses actions, à ce moment là. Bien sûr que Rogue n'aurait jamais dû traîter Lily de... ce dont il l'avait traîtée. Remus était persuadé qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, mais qu'il avait plutôt s'en prendre à elle avec la pire insulte qui lui était venu à l'esprit sur le coup. Rogue ne perdait jamais de temps à réfléchir à ce genre de choses et lâchait toujours l'insulte, le sort ou le maléfice les plus horribles dès le début pour blesser gravement et le plus rapidement possible. Remus se doutait que c'était le résultat de plusieurs années d'attaques régulières en quatre contre un (enfin plutôt trois contre un, il n'y avait jamais participé directement mais il s'imaginait bien que Rogue ne voyait pas les choses ainsi).

Alors que le professeur Brûlopot commençait son cours sur les Musards, Remus prit le temps d'observer son nouveau partenaire. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur l'une des créatures devant lui, comme s'il était décidé à ignorer tout le monde autour de lui. Rogue avait l'air si seul et perdu à cet instant. Remus ne l'avait pratiquement pas vu en dehors des cachots depuis leur retour au château. Et quand il l'avait croisé, il l'avait trouvé encore plus pâle et effacé que d'habitude. Il n'avait même pas cherché à riposter lorsque Sirius avait réussi à lui envoyer un maléfice de Croche-Pied pendant qu'il se rendait en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la veille. Remus aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider... mais sa culpabilité n'était pas assez importante pour qu'il veuille risquer de perdre ses amis et devenir un élève mal-aimé des autres.

Mais peut-être était-ce une opportunité ! De cette manière, il pourrait parler avec Rogue sans que ses amis le jugent. Il arriverait peut-être à les convaincre de le laisser tranquille cette année : « Allez les gars, je dois travailler avec lui ! Ça faciliterait vraiment les choses si vous ne lanciez pas un nouveau sort de Morsure sur son livre de cours... » Passer du temps avec Rogue ne serait pas simple, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance du moment que ça soulageait sa conscience.

Remus décida donc de faire de son mieux pour que tout se passe bien entre eux. À la fin du cours, il avait même réussi à faire parler l'autre garçon sans que celui-ci n'arbore son habituel sourire satisfait. Et Remus trouvait que c'était une victoire. Ça n'avait pas empêché Rogue d'aller supplier Brûlopot de le laisser changer de partenaire, mais le professeur n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il avait une réputation légendaire : essayer que tout le monde s'entende au mieux.

\- Oh mec, j'arrive pas à croire que tu vas devoir travailler avec ce sale type, lui avait dit James avec compassion quand lui et ses deux autres amis étaient restés avec lui pour discuter après le cours. 

Il vit Rogue leur lancer un regard inquiet par dessus son épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait à grands pas vers le château.

\- S'il en profite pour te faire passer un sale quart d'heure à cause de... tu-sais-quoi... dis-le nous, surtout. On s'occupera de lui.

\- Je pense que Sirius et toi vous êtes suffisamment « occupés de lui » pour un bon moment, leur répondit Remus juste assez fort pour que James puisse l'entendre.

Ses amis se défendirent violemment, forçant Remus à tempérer les choses. Il avait déjà entendu suffisamment de fois les « justifications » de James.

\- En fait, j'ai l'impression que ça va bien se passer. On a réussi à ne parler que du cours. Il est intelligent et super doué en dessin. Son Musard avait l'air de vouloir s'échapper de sa page !, avait commencé à raconter Remus devant la méfiance de ses amis.

Sirius lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule.

\- Je suis tellement heureux d'apprendre tes fiançailles avec notre cher Servilo ! J'espère bien être invité au mariage !

\- Va te faire, lâcha Remus en s'éloignant un peu de Sirius. Les choses allaient peut-être être plus compliquées que ce qu'il avait imaginé, finalement.

***

Et effectivement, leur leçon suivante ne se passa pas aussi bien que la première. Il avait commencé par demander à Rogue s'il avait fumé des feuilles d'Alihotsy avant leur dernier cours sur les Musards. L'autre garçon n'avait pas eu l'air de trouver ça drôle et avait passé le reste du cours à l'ignorer complètement. Le silence reignat donc entre eux alors qu'ils nettoyaient l'enclôt et récupéraient du mucus (qui avait apparemment des propriétés intéressantes) dans des flacons de verre. Brûlopot termina en leur annonçant qu'ils devraient lui rendre une dissertation sur ces créatures la semaine suivante et qu'elle devrait faire « au moins » quatre parchemins de long.

\- Je sais, je sais, ça fait beaucoup de travail par rapport à vos BUSE, dit-il en entendant la classe se plaindre. Mais si vous travaillez avec votre binôme sur vos recherches, ça devrait être beaucoup plus facilement faisable.

Ses amis commencèrent immédiatement à se disputer avec leur partenaire Serpentard pour savoir qui des deux ferait le plus gros du travail. Remus essaya de discuter avec Rogue mais ce dernier repartait déjà à grandes enjambées vers le château.

\- Severus ? Eh attends ! Severus !

En entendant Remus l'appeler par son prénom, Rogue se retourna l'air furieux.

\- Oh alors maintenant c'est « Severus », hein ? Pas « Servilus » ou « Servilo » ou « sale tête grasse » ou encore, c'était quoi ton préféré déjà ? Ah oui. « Résidu gluant de – »

\- Je ne t'ai jamais insulté avec un seul de ces noms, le coupa Remus, surpris par la colère de l'autre garçon.

Rogue se rapprocha de lui, un sourire mauvais et froid lui déformant les traits. 

\- Ah non ? En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger de rester assis pendant que tes amis le faisaient. 

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais la referma bien vite en se rendant compte qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Lupin ?, lui demanda Rogue.

\- Je... Il faut qu'on trouve un moment pour travailler sur notre dissertation.

Le sourire de Severus parvint à devenir encore plus horrible.

\- Si tu crois que je vais travailler sur quoi que ce soit avec toi, tu rêves.

Sur ces mots, Rogue se retourna et partit, le laissant seul.

***

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus était prêt à réessayer. Bien que leur dernière conversation moins que plaisante l'eut un peu rebutée, une fois que le Gryffondor avait une idée en tête il pouvait se montrer plutôt déterminé. Le problème était que Severus Rogue se révélait être quelqu'un de difficile à traquer. Il semblait être devenu expert en l'art de se fondre dans le décor. Il n'avait plus le choix, Remus allait devoir se servir de la carte.

\- Oh, tu vas l'utiliser pour espionner cette Serdaigle trop mignonne à qui tu parlais en cours d'Encantements ?, lui demanda James, levant les yeux de sa position habituelle sur son siège (le plus confortable de la salle commune de Gryffondor). 

Il fit mine de donner la carte du Maraudeur à Remus mais la ramena vers lui juste avant ce dernier ne puisse l'attraper.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser les mêmes techniques que toi et Sirius, répondit-il énervé après avoir enfin réussi à la lui prendre des mains. En plus, c'est pas mon genre de filles.

\- Est-ce tu en as un, d'ailleurs ? Tu n'as embrassé personne depuis Mary MacDonald pendant la quatrième année !

Remus s'apprêtait à corriger James en lui disant qu'il n'avait embrassé personne à sa connaissance depuis leur quatrième année mais se rendit compte que ses amis lui poseraient trop questions s'il avait le malheur de dire ça. Il y avait encore des aspects de sa personne que même le loup-garou avait peur de partager à ses amis.

Après avoir réussi à échapper à d'autres questions, Remus se retira dans le dortoir et s'installa sur son lit à baldaquin, tous les rideaux tirés. Il voulait pouvoir garder un œil sur la carte ouverte à côté de lui tout en cherchant dans ses livrs de quoi commencer sa dissertation. Au bout d'un moment, il vit le point légendé « Severus Rogue » partir de son coin de la salle commune de Serpentard et sembler sortir des cachots. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Remus pour comprendre qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Rogue ne s'arrêta pas pour lambiner dans les couloirs comme les autres élèves. Remus imaginait bien le garçon avançant de son pas nerveux, la tête baissée, son sort Assurdiato sur ses propres oreilles afin de ne pas entendre qui que ce soit lui crier quelque chose d'horrible sur son chemin.

Remus se dépêcha de sortir de son lit, cacha la carte dans sa poche et prit ses livres sous son bras. Quand James lui demanda où il allait, il lui répondit par un simple clin d'oeil espiègle et sortit de la salle commune avant que son ami ait le temps de lui poser plus de questions. Sur son chemin vers la bibliothèque, Remus réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Trop insister pourrait faire croire à Rogue qu'il lui préparait une mauvaise blague... Il allait devoir se montrer ingénieux.

Ile ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Rogue, recroquevillé dans le coin le plus sombre de la bibliothèque. Il semblait avoir pris tous les livres disponibles sur la magizoologie et les avait tous ouverts devant lui. Rogue était si absorbé dans l'un d'eux qu'il ne remarqua pas Remus avant qu'il soit pile en face de lui. Ses lèvres formèrent un rictus mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire « d'aller se faire foutre » (ou pire encore), Remus lui fit signe de l'écouter avant d'entamer son discours soigneusement préparé.

\- Je suis là simplement parce-que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus logique à faire pour nous deux. Ça demande de faire beaucoup trop de recherches pour une seule personne. En plus, vu qu'on est sensés travailler ensemble, ça ne fera pas très sérieux si nos dissertations sont complètement différentes. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'on devienne amis intimes, mais on peut au moins être sympa l'un envers l'autre pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois, non ?

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

Remus était persuadé que faire appel au côté logique de Rogue marcherait.

\- J'ai dit « non ». Je me fiche d'avoir énormément de travail, je ne veux pas bosser avec toi.

Rogue avait prononcé ses derniers mots lentement, comme s'il voulait être sûr que Remus les comprenne.

\- Alors je te demande gentiment de partir loin de moi.

Il fixa à nouveau toute son attention sur son livre.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de te dire, Lupin ?

\- Oh j'ai tout compris. Mais j'ai aussi cru comprendre que tu monopolisais tous les livres parlant des Musards dans la bibliothèque, dit Remus en s'asseyant en face de lui. Si je dois faire des recherches pour deux, je dois m'y mettre tout de suite. 

Sur ces mots, il s'empara du livre le plus haut sur la pile de Rogue. L'autre garçon le fixa pendant un moment, apparemment stupéfait par l'audace de Remus. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose mais Rogue se contenta d'un claquement de langue frustré avant de replonger dans son livre. De grandes mèches de cheveux noirs tombèrent devant son visage, le rendant invisible.

Ils travaillèrent dans un silence boudeur et gênant pendant un long moment. Soudain, Remus eut une idée. Il changea légèrement l'angle du livre depuis lequel il prenait des notes afin qu'il soit pile dans le champ de vision de Rogue. Puis il se mit à écrire. Comme il s'y attendait, Rogue l'observa, ses yeux suivant les mots que Remus écrivait. Assez rapidement, il vit que Rogue semblait se retenir de faire ou dire quelque chose, à le voir tapoter frénétiquement le bout de sa plume contre son livre. Il finit par céder à la tentation.

\- Lupin, est-ce que tu essayes de m'énerver ou alors tu es juste complètement idiot ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, lui demanda Remus, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air de ne pas comprendre ses accusations.

\- C'est le venin des Musards qui tue les Horglups. Pas le mucus, lui répondit Rogue, essayant de se donner un air aussi condescendent que possible.

\- Tu veux dire le même venin que tu t'es presque pris au visage la semaine dernière ?

Rogue rougit. Il semblait vouloir attaquer Remus d'une vague d'insultes mais se ravisa en le voyant sourire (un sourire que Remus espérait jovial et chaleureux plutôt que moqueur).

\- Ouais, ce venin, lui répondit Rogue avec un petit sourire en coin. 

Ils se remirent à travailler en silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Soixante-seize centimètres.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est la taille moyenne d'un Musards adulte. Pas un mètre. Ça c'est la plus grande taille jamais enregistrée. Comment tu as pu écrire ça alors que tu en as vu un enclôt rempli l'autre jour !

\- Oh, tu as raison. Bien sûr.

Rogue posa bruyamment sa plume, l'air frustré, puis se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Roh ! Tu sais quoi ? Très bien ! Je vais t'aider !

Il retira sa main de son visage et pris un des livres de Remus.

\- Mais c'est seulement parce-que je ne veux pas que mon nom soit associé à ce torchon.

\- Finalement, je crois que je m'en sors plutôt bi–, commença Remus, avant de se rendre compte que Rogue avait déjà commencé à barrer des choses et à annoter des corrections dans la marge.

\- Ça va prendre trop de temps, dit-il impatiemment en se passant les doigts dans les cheveux. Si je te passe mes notes, est-ce que tu me laisseras tranquille ensuite ?

\- Probablement.

Rogue fit glisser ses notes fouillies vers lui en soupirant. Elles devaient sans aucun doute vouloir dire quelque chose pour lui, mais tout ce que Remus pouvait voir étaient des lettres brouillonnes en pates de mouches griffonnées de manière irrégulière sur la page.

\- Désolé Severus, mais je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ce que tu as écrit, lui dit Remus après avoir vraiment mis tout son cœur à l'ouvrage pendant plusieurs minutes. Rogue souffla bruyamment avant de se pincer l'arête du nez pour se calmer.

\- Très bien. Laisse-moi te traduire tout ça.

Au grand étonnement de Remus, Rogue réussit à garder une voix calme alors qu'il lui expliquait ses gribouillis. Remus le suspectait même d'aimer le faire, au moins un tout petit peu. La chance de pouvoir frimer en montrant ses connaissances ? À moins que ce ne soit tout simplement le fait de pouvoir les partager avec quelqu'un, réalisa Remus. Même avec lui.

\- Merci, c'était très utile !, s'exclama sincèrement Remus (il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le mucus des Musards puisse avoir autant de propriétés). Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à faire ?

Rogue cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, silencieusement.

\- Rien. C'est tout ce que je vais mettre dans ma dissertation.

À voir son air étonné, il était clair que Rogue ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Remus lui propose son aide.

\- Tu as réuni énormément de détails sur les Musards, beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurai trouvé en cherchant tout seul. Mais il nous faut plus d'informations sur leurs soins. Des sorts pour garder leur enclôt à la bonne température, comment faire repousser l'herbe qu'ils abiment, ce genre de trucs.

\- Comment ça « nous » ? Je t'aidais juste pour que tu me laisses tranquille !

\- Tu sais quoi ?, commença Remus en levant un doigt et en souriant. Retrouve-moi ici demain à la même heure. Je te donnerai mes notes à ce moment-là. À toi de voir si tu veux les utiliser.

***

À la fin de la journée suivante, les deux garçons avaient l'air étonnés que l'autre se soit montré sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Remus donna ses notes soigneusement écrites à Rogue avec fierté (il avait même utilisé un code couleur et fait des listes claires). Il avait travaillé très dur dessus. Encore plus que d'habitude. Mais Rogue se contenta de les regarder suspicieusement.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que ce n'est pas juste un tas de bêtises que tu as écrit pour que j'ai une mauvaise note ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je perdrais mon temps à faire ça ?

Remus se sentait un peu blessé par l'accusation, mais il comprit vite que c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Si on pensait à ce que James ou Sirius auraient fait s'ils avaient été à sa place, c'était normal que Rogue se méfie. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre les notes.

\- C'est sûr que non. Toi tu ne le ferais probablement pas, dit-il en regardant les pages avant d'acquiescer comme s'il venait de prendre une décision. Je vais vérifier trois endroits au hasard. Si tu n'y as pas écrit n'importe quoi, j'utiliserais le reste de tes notes.

Rogue s'assit et fit léviter quelques livres jusqu'à lui.

\- Ça me paraît bien !, dit Remus en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je finis ma dissertation. Je veux qu'elle soit prête avant ce week-end.

Remus vit bien que Rogue n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Et mes notes sont juste ici. J'en ai besoin, conclut-il son explication.

\- Mais tu viens juste de me les donner !

\- Non, je viens juste de te les prêter, Severus. Allez, fais-moi un peu de place !

Rogue lui lança un regard mauvais mais fit ce que Remus lui avait demandé, au grand étonnement de ce-dernier. Remus lui sourit en plongeant le bout de sa plume dans son encrier. L'autre garçon lui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à sa propre dissertation.

\- Par Merlin, ce que tu peux être exaspérant, marmonna-t-il.

Mais Remus se réjouit d'entendre que la colère habituellement présente dans sa voix avait disparue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! J'espère pouvoir en sortir un par semaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Je croyais que ce cours était sensé nous apprendre à prendre soin des créatures magiques, pas à les mutiler ! »

\- Suivez-moi !, commença le professeur Brûlopot après que tout le monde fût arrivé. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite. Rien qu'à son orée, Mr Dillon ! Pas besoin d'avoir l'air si apeuré !  
  
Severus attendit que les autres élèves aient formé une file derrière leur professeur avant de finir par les suivre, péniblement. Il s'assura de bien rester à l'arrière, comme à son habitude. Soudain, sortant de nulle part, Lupin vint marcher à ses côtés. Severus lui lança un petit regard de côté avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il restait toujours très vigilant en présence de Lupin, mais étant donné que sa dissertation sur les Musards leur avait valu un « O » pour « Optimal », il avait choisi de commencer à lui faire confiance, pour le moment.  
  
Les feuilles de la forêt brunissaient et beaucoup étaient déjà tombées. L'automne arrivait à grands pas. La bruine qui ne cessait de tomber depuis quelques jours avait rendu le sol boueux et les feuilles ne craquaient pas agréablement sous leurs pieds. Lupin mis la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et se tourna vers Severus, visiblement bien décidé à lui faire la conversation.  
  
\- À ton avis, quelles créatures exquises va-t-il nous présenter aujourd'hui ?  
  
\- Aucune idée, répondit Severus à contrecœur. Mais si on va dans la forêt, j'imagine que c'est quelque chose d'assez gros.  
  
\- Je pense aussi. Peut-être un Snallygaster ou un Oiseau-Tonnerre ? Ou peut-être même une Chimère !  
  
\- Est-ce que tu parles toujours autant ?, lui demande Severus, irrité.  
  
\- Je fais juste la conversation.  
  
\- Sauf que tu n'as pas à faire semblant d'avoir envie de me parler.  
  
\- C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que..., mais Lupin ne finit pas sa phrase.

  
Severus se sentit un peu coupable en voyant sa mine abattue. Il essayait juste d'être gentil avec lui, même si c'était beaucoup trop tard. Pendant qu'ils continuaient de suivre le groupe en silence, Severus pouvait entendre les plaisanteries insupportablement lourdes de Potter et Black un peu plus loin devant eux. Ça aurait pu être pire, se dit-il, il aurait pu être le binôme d'un de ces deux là. Il se tourna à son tour vers Lupin, dont la cape fine ne le protégeait pas vraiment de la pluie. Severus soupira et étendit son sort d'Impervius pour que l'autre garçon soit lui aussi à l'abris de la pluie.  
  
\- Eh, merci !, lui dit Lupin, l'air surpris mais heureux. J'ai jamais été très doué avec ce sort, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.  
  
Severus ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer d'ignorer la forte envie qu'il avait d'enlever les petites gouttes de pluie qui restaient sur les cils de Lupin. La file d'élève s'arrêta soudain, au milieu d'une clairière. Malgré le manque de soleil, de la lumière passait à travers les feuilles jusqu'au centre de la clairière qui était bordée de sobiers déjà pleins de baies d'un rouge vif.  
  
\- Quelqu'un veut-il essayer de deviner quelle créature nous allons étudier aujourd'hui ?, demanda Brûlopot à ses élèves, dont beaucoup regardaient anxieusement autour d'eux comme si une énorme bête allait surgir de derrière les arbres.  
  
Severus vit la main de Lily se lever pendant qu'elle regardait les sorbier.  
  
\- Oui Miss Evans ?  
  
\- Allons-nous observer des fées, monsieur ?, demanda-t-elle, l'excitation dans sa voix évidente.  
  
Bien sûr que Lily adorerait ça, tellement qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas remarqué le regard mauvais que lui lançait Emma. Les fées n'étaient plus considérées comme cools chez les filles Serpentards depuis un bon moment.  
  
\- Vous avez tout à fait raison ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Mais nous n'allons pas nous contenter de les observer, aujourd'hui. Suivez-moi, que je vous explique.  
  
Les élèves se regroupèrent derrière Brûlopot qui se tenait à côté d'un des arbres. En observant de plus près, on pouvait voir des dizaines de fées un peu partout. La plupart d'entre elles dormaient, blotties dans de petits nids de feuilles ou entre des baies, mais celles qui étaient éveillées commencèrent à prendre la pose en se rendant compte qu'elles étaient observées par des humains.  
  
\- Regardez-les ! Qu'elles sont paresseuses, dit Brûlopot affectueusement. Alors, comme vous pouvez le constater, elles ont une apparence humanoïde mais les fées sont similaires aux insectes. Elles pondent leurs œufs en dessous des feuilles.  
  
À ces mots, il souleva l'une des plus grandes feuilles de l'arbre pour montrer aux élèves de grandes poches remplies d'œufs.  
  
\- Une fois sorties de leur œuf, les larves de fées entre dans le stade nymphal au bout d'environ six à dix jours. Elles resteront dans leur cocon avant d'en sortir une fois devenue des adultes matures sexuellement.  
  
Quelques ricanements se firent entendre mais Brûlopot se contenta de les ignorer.  
  
\- Elles communiquent en émettant un bourdonnement plus ou moins aigu. Leur intelligence est limitée mais elles peuvent utiliser un peu de magie pour se défendre contre – oui Mr. Black ? Vous avez une question ?  
  
\- Je me demandais simplement si Rogue n'a pas un avantage injuste sur nous, monsieur. On va étudier un truc de filles et comme il est gay... Vous comprenez...  
  
La plupart des élèves se mirent à rire ouvertement, même les Serpentards, bien que Potter et Pettigrow soient ceux qu'on entendait le plus, bien évidemment. Severus se sentit rougir de rage et de honte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils questionnaient sa sexualité, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient fait aussi ouvertement. Il avait toujours eu la chance qu'ils ne découvrent pas à quel point ils avaient en fait raison.  
  
Severus jeta un regard à Lily. Elle ne riait pas mais ne montrait aucune autre forme de réaction. Le fait qu'elle ne cherche pas à le défendre rappela douloureusement à Severus qu'elle l'avait réellement adandonné. Plus que quiconque, Lily savait à quel point cette moquerie le blaisserait. Elle était la seule à qui il ait fait son coming out, après tout.  
  
À la grande surprise de Severus, le seul qui avait l'air outré était le garçon juste à côté de lui. Lupin avait ouvert la bouche et semblait vraiment sur le point de dire quelque chose. Mais Brûlopot fut plus rapide.  
  
\- Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor, Mr. Black. Je ne tolérerai le harcèlement de quelque nature qu'il soit dans mon cours... et je n'ai aucune obligation à garder mes élèves jusqu'à leur examen d'ASPIC s'ils ne savent pas se comporter correctement.  
  
Severus était stupéfait. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'un professeur n'avait pas pris la preine d'enlever des points pour des attaques verbales envers lui. Son mauvais traitement par les autres élèves était juste devenue une habitude pour eux, ils ne s'embêtaient plus avec ça. Il était même persuadé que certains professeurs pensaient qu'il cherchait lui-même les ennuis en refusant de s'intégrer aux autres. Severus ne savait pas si ce dénouement était meilleur ou non, mais il était satisfait de voir que Black avait l'air plutôt embarassé (et à raison).  
  
\- Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Elles peuvent utiliser un peu de magie pour se défendre contre des prédateurs. Principalement l'Augurey. Gardez donc bien cela à l'esprit lorsque vous les manipulerez..., continua Brûlopot, l'air furieux et distrait.  
  
\- Mais monsieur, vous ne nous avez pas encore dit ce qu'on allait devoir faire avec elles, fit remarquer Emma d'une voix où l'ennui était évident (et que Severus suspectait d'être feint).  
  


\- Bien sûr, vous avez raison !, répondit-il, retrouvant sa gaieté habituelle aussi vite qu'elle était partie. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, les ailes de fées sont un ingrédient de potion très précieux. Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir en collecter.  
  
\- Je croyais que ce cours était sensé nous apprendre à _prendre soin_ des créatures magiques, pas à les mutiler !, cria d'un air scandalisé une élève Gryffondor dont Severus avait oublié le nom (Lily semblait elle aussi être consternée).  
  
\- Si l'on s'y prend correctement, retirer ses ailes à une fée ne lui fait presque pas mal. Et puis elles repoussent au bout de quelques jours, répondit calmement Brûlopot, comme s'il avait déjà eu cette discution bien des fois auparavant avec d'autres élèves. Un des aspects de ce cours est de vous apprendre à récolter des éléments provenant de créatures et étant bénéfiques pour les sorciers, de la manière la plus humaine et durable possible.  
  
Leur professeur leur montra ensuite qu'elle était la meilleure méthoe pour récolter des ailes de fées. Il sorti sa baguette et la tint de sa seule main encore valide et lança rapidement un sort de Blocage sur la fée la plus proche qui était en train de faire sa toilette sur une grappe de baies. Profitant de sa pétrification temporaire, il tira rapidement et fermement sur ses ailes, les retirant ainsi de son dos.  
  
\- Et voilà. Rien de bien traumatisant, même si je dois bien avouer que la pauvre petite chose sera bien embêtée lorsqu'elle pourra à nouveau bouger dans quelques instants, dit Brûlopot en plaçant les ailes dans une petite bourse en cuir. Maintenant c'est à vous d'essayer. Rejoignez votre binôme, s'il vous plaît !  
  
Severus observa Lupin tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un sorbier de l'autre côté de la clairière. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il avait l'air inquiet. Comme s'il appréhendait quelque chose.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur de quelques fées ?, lui demanda-t-il en essayant de le taquiner, mais Lupin ne sourit pas.  
  
\- C'est juste que ça m'embête.  
  
\- De quoi, récolter leurs ailes ?  
  
\- Mais rien que ce mot ! « Récolter » ! Ce sont des créatures vivantes ! Pas un champs de blé !  
  
La voix de Lupin devenait de plus en plus haute à mesure qu'il s'indignait.  
  
\- C'est vrai, mais tu as entendu Brûlopot. Ça ne leur fait pas mal... ça les saoule juste beaucoup parce-qu'elles ne peuvent plus voler, dit Severus en regardant une fée tresser ses cheveux dans le reflet d'une goutte d'eau.  
  
\- Ouais... Mais quand même... De quel droit on leur fait subir ça ?  
  
Severus prit le temps d'y réfléchir pendant un instant.  
  
\- Eh bien, c'est souvent parce-que c'est très important pour les bénéfices que les sorciers peuvent en tirer. Mais pour être honnête, c'est vrai que les ailes de fées sont surtout utilisées pour des trucs inutiles comme la « Potion d'Embellissement », dit-il avec dédain.  
  
Pour une raison inconnue, sa remarque arracha à Lupin son premier sourire depuis que Severus l'avait protégé de la pluie un peu plus tôt. Et pour une raison tout aussi mystérieuse, cela donna à Severus une impression de victoire.  
  
\- Écoute, si ça te dérange vraiment trop, je peux le faire tout seul, s'entendit-il lui proposer.  
  


\- Non, on est partenaires ! Je vais t'aider, protesta Lupin.  
  
\- Non non, loin de moi l'idée de te demander de briser tes principes moraux stricts !, dit Severus avec son sarcasme habituel en sortant sa baguette.  
  
\- Attends ! Il faut d'abord penser à la meilleure manière de faire ça.  
  
Ils réfléchirent à un plan. Severus pétrifierait la moitié des fées et prendrait leurs ailes. Pendant ce temps, Lupin lancerait des Protego pour lui épargner les petites attaques des fées restantes. Et tout se passa plutôt bien. Sauf que Lupin n'avait pas pensé au fait que l'une des fées se jetterait sur le doigt de Severus pour le mordre.  
  
\- Aïe ! Petite merde !, s'exclama Severus en se débarrassant de la petite créature avant de l'immobiliser rapidement en plein vol, provoquant un grand rire chez Lupin. Eh, c'est pas drôle ! Ça fait mal !  
  
Mais Severus ne put retenir un petit rire à sa propre malchance. Le rire de Lupin était contagieux.  
  
\- Tu étais sensé me protéger.  
  
\- Désolé ! Désolé !, dit-il en continuant de rire. Laisse-moi regarder, donne ta main.  
  
Severus sentit son estomac bondir au contact de la main de Lupin sur la sienne, venant doucement manipuler le bout de ses doigts.  
  
\- Pff ! Tout va bien, tu ne saignes même pas.  
  
\- Ouais, elles boivent surtout du nectar de fleurs alors leurs dents ne sont pas très..., mais il s'interrompit.  
  
Black les fixait depuis l'arbre d'à côté, une expression fermée sur le visage. Severus n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était là. Il retira brusquement sa main de celle de Lupin.  
  
\- Euh... Je crois qu'on a assez d'ailes, donc–  
  
\- Excellent travail, les garçons !  
  
Brûlopot s'était approché d'eux et leur donna à chacun une tape encourageante sur l'épaule.  
  
\- J'aime voir que vous en avez laissé certaines tranquilles, bien que ce soit plus difficile ainsi. Elles pourront porter les fées invalides pendant quelques jours ! Dix points chacun pour vos maisons respectives !  
  
À ce moment-là, une fée vint aider sa camarade immobilisée à se déplacer, montrant son petit poing à Severus en bourdonnant furieusement.  
  
Il se sentait particulièrement fier en rejoignant les autres élèves avec Lupin. Ils suivirent Brûlopot jusqu'au château une fois que le cours fut terminé. En voyant Potter et Black le regarder, Severus leur répondit par un sourire mauvais. Lupin fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.  
  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de marcher avec moi, tu sais ? Ça a l'air de déraneger tes amis, dit Severus.

  
Il fit un signe de tête à Potter qui lui fit un doigt depuis une distance raisonnable. Il avait beau aimer les voir énervés, il détestait savoir que Lupin avait pitié de lui.  
  
\- Bof, je leur fait toujours un peu la tête par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, répondit Lupin en leur jetant un regard mauvais.  
  
\- J'avais remarqué. On aurait juré que tu allais leur dire quelque chose, cette fois-ci.  
  
\- J'allais le faire, ouais.  
  
\- Tu voulais leur dire quoi ?, lui demanda Severus, laissant sa curiosité l'emporter.  
  
\- Euh... en fait je n'avais pas vraiment autre chose en tête que « Ferme ta putain de gueule ».  
  
\- Ha ! Au moins ça aurait toujours été mieux que tes efforts précédents. Dommage que ce soit trop tard, maintenant. Voir le parfait Préfet Gryffondor hurler des insules en classe aurait surpris tout le monde, pour sûr.  
  
Lupin répondit par un sourire qui aurait presque pu passer pour du flirt.  
  
\- Peut-être que tu devrait apprendre à mieux me connaître. Je peux être assez surprenant.  
  
\- On dirait bien que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon, répondit-il, ses joues devenues brûlantes et écarlates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les sorciers peuvent se montrer cruels, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais absolument pas si les ailes de fées repoussent dans le monde de J. K. Rowling mais on va dire que oui...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « - D'accord, mais s'ils recommence ses conneries habituelles, préviens-nous et on s'occupera de lui.
> 
> \- Ouais, ouais. »

\- À plus tard, Remus.  
  
Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le sourire timide de Severus avant qu'il ne se précipite vers les cachots. Et ils remarquèrent bien tous les deux que c'était la première qu'il appelait Remus par son prénom.  
  
\- Salut Severus !, lui cria-t-il mais le garçon ne se retourna pas.   
  
La journée avait été étonnamment sympathique. Il s'était attendu à ce que Rogue soit aussi sarcastique que d'habitude devant sa réticence à participer au cours, qu'il le verrait comme une faiblesse, mais il s'était finalement montré très prévenant tout au long de la matinée. Rogue avait fait tout le « sale boulot » et ne s'était même pas énervé quand Remus avait oublié de pétrifier une fée particulièrement vicieuse et qu'elle avait réussi à le morde. Le regard indigné qu'il avait lancé à la miniscule créature l'avait empêché de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il avait d'abord eu peur que Rogue le prenne mal mais, heureusement, il semblait savoir différencier une personne se moquat de lui et une personne ayant envie de rire avec lui.  
  
Alors que Remus se tenait dans la cour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait eu un aperçu du Severus Rogue dont Lily avait été l'amie pendant si longtemps. Il n'avait jamais vu l''autre garçon se comporter ainsi et il trouvait cela presque adorable. Remus avait presque flirté avec lui, pendant un instant étrange. S'il avait été plus loin, il se doutait que les choses ne se seraient pas bien passées. Il fut sorti de ses réflections par une violente étreinte.  
  
\- Tu as abandonné ton petit copain suffisamment longtemps pour passer du temps avec nous ?   
  


\- Sirius ! Lâche-moi !   
  
Son ami le serrait si fort que Remus n'arrivait presque plus à bouger.  
  
\- Laisse-le, Patmol, lui intima froidement James (à ses ordres, Sirius lâcha immédiatement Remus). Il nous doit quelques explications.  
  
\- Moi ?!, s'indigna Remus en s'éloignant de Sirius. Et vous alors, les gars ? C'était vraiment dégueulasse ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, Sirius.  
  
\- On s'en fout, répondit Sirius d'une voix traînante, semblant s'ennuyer à mourir. Cornedrue avait parié que j'oserai pas le dire.  
  
Il avait ajouté cela en lançant un regard malicieux à James. Remus se tourna vers lui et James lui répondit en haussant les sourcils.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, aujourd'hui ?  
  
Remus ne pouvait bien sûr pas leur avouer la vraie raison de son énervement contre ce que Sirius avait dit. Qu'il aurait pu se retrouver victime de ce genre de commentaires. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils auraient eu raison de le traîter de cette manière. Remus ressentait le besoin familier de ne pas donner de pistes à ses amis. De ne pas les décevoir.  
  
\- Rien ! C'est juste que... Sur qui est-ce que tu imagines qu'il va se venger si vous vous en prenez à lui pendant ce cours ?  
  
\- Vous m'aviez pourtant l'air de bien vous entendre, dit Sirius, un petit sourire en coin sur son beau visage qui glaça le sang de Remus.  
  
\- Excuse-moi d'essayer d'être gentil avec quelqu'un, murmura-t-il sans les regarder dans les yeux.  
  
\- Allez, on va pas se disputer à cause de Servilus, il n'en vaut pas la peine. On peut aller manger ? Je meurs de faim !, dit Peter, qui avait enfin décidé de se joindre à la conversation (il essayait toujours de calmer les débuts de disputes entre ses amis).  
  
Les garçons se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et Remus les suivit, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la crainte qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la table des Serpentards en entrant. Rogue ne semblait pas s'y trouver, cependant. Ils s'assirent et au moment où la nourriture apparut devant eux, Remus comprit tout de suite pourquoi il avait sauté le repas. Les Veracrasses frits étaient encore au menu aujour'dhui.  
  
\- Roh, sérieusement ? Encore ces trucs ?, s'exclama Sirius en retournant un des Veracrasses dans son assiette avec sa fourchette. Il y a une coupe budgétaire ou quoi ?  
  
\- J'aime bien ça, moi ! Ils sont tout mous, dit Peter la bouche pleine.   
  
James lui jeta un regard empli de dégoût avant de se tourner vers Remus, assis en face de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à laisser le sujet tomber dans l'oubli.  
  
\- Écoute Lunard, c'est pas parce-que vous êtes partenaires que tu dois être gentil avec lui.  
  
Remus ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais James le coupa aussitôt.  
  
\- Est-ce que tu as oublié de quoi il a traîté Evans l'année dernière ? Et avec qui il traîne en ce moment ?  
  
Sirius se précipita à la rescousse de James, en pointant sa fourchette vers Remus.  
  
\- Ouais, est-ce qu'on a besoin de te rappeler ce qu'il a fait à ses pauvres Poufsouffles en première année, la semaine dernière ? Je suis presque sûr qu'un d'entre eux a dû aller à l'Infirmerie.  
  
Remus se souvenait plutôt que Rogue avait été derrière Mulciber, celui qui avait réellement lancé le maléfice. Remus avait reconnu l'air sur le visage de Rogue. C'était le même qu'il avait porté si souvent lui-même. Un air qui donnait l'impression qu'il passait un bon moment, qu'il n'y voyait qu'une simple plaisanterie, qu'il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Peut-être qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne le croyait.  
  
\- Écoutez, c'est comme ça et c'est tout. Laissez-moi gérer ça tout seul, marmonna Remus en piquant un Veracrasse sur sa fourchette.  
  
\- D'accord, mais s'ils recommence ses conneries habituelles, préviens-nous et on s'occupera de lui.  
  
\- Ouais, ouais.  
  
De la bonne humeur de Remus, il ne restait plus rien.

***

L'après-midi suivante, Remus sortait tout juste d'un cours de Métamorphoses particulièrement complexe. Cette année, ils s'attaquaient à la métamorphose humaine pour la première fois. Remus avait beau avoir l'habitue de se transformer tous les mois, il trouvait difficile de le faire volontairement. Le professeur McGonagall commençait déjà à être énervée par leur comportement et demanda à James, Sirius et Peter de rester à la fin du cours. Elle voulait leur rappeler qu'il était temps « d'arrêter leurs bêtises » et qu'ils devaient « se concentrer et prendre les choses sérieusement » s'ils voulaient rester ses élèves. Remus avait réussi à sortir de la classe avant de pouvoir être associé à ces accusations.  
  
Alors qu'il les attendait à une distace raisonnable, il remarqua Rogue dans un de ces (rares) moments hors des cachots. Non seulement il n'était pas dans les cachots, mais il était également en train de sourire ! Il paraissait complètement absorbé par quelque chose alors qu'il traversait le couloir. Tellement absorbé qu'il ne remarqua pas Remus et le dépassa sans s'arrêter. Comme à son habitude, il marchait la tête baissée mais cette fois il semblait regarder un objet qu'il tenait dans sa main plutôt que le sol. Remus cru également remarquer que sa démarche était plus sautillante qu'à la normale.   
  


\- Hey !  
  
Remus l'avait interpelé avant même de s'en rendre compte.  
  
\- Severus !, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le garçon ne se retournait pas.  
  
En entendant son nom, Rogue se figea avant de regarder prudemment autour de lui. Il plissa les yeux en apercevant Remus, suspicieux.   
  
\- Hey, le salua à nouveau Remus en courant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ?  
  
\- Rien, répondit automatiquement Rogue en serrant plus fort ce qu'il tenait dans sa main (il semblait vouloir le cacher dans son dos).

  
\- Allez, tu courrais pratiquement dans le couloir ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ?, ne put se retenir de lui demander Remus.  
  
Rogue semblait tiraillé entre la peur que Remus lui fasse une mauvaise blague et son envie de parler à quelqu'un de la chose qui le rendait visiblement très heureux. Et le besoin d'en parler sembla l'emporter. Il ouvrit la bouche mais eu l'air de changer d'avis.  
  
\- Non, tu vas te moquer de moi, lui dit-il simplement.  
  
\- Mais non, promis !, répondit Remus en levant la main, comme s'il faisait une déclaration sur son honneur.  
  
Après une dernière petite hésitation, Rogue finit par laisser tomber sa garde. Il attendit qu'un groupe d'élèves passe à côté d'eux avant de montrer fièrement à Remus ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Une petite fiole de potion vert foncé.  
  
\- J'ai améné les ailes de fées qu'on a récol– récupérées au professeur Slughorn et il m'a encouragé à essayer de préparer une nouvelle potion avec lui. Elle a été découverte récemment donc elle n'est pas encore dans les livres de cours, on pourrait enlever plein de recettes de potions qui sont dedans d'ailleurs, alors c'est assez excitant !

  
Les yeux noirs de Rogue brillaient et Remus n'avait jamais entendu une telle passion dans sa voix. Mais son enthousiasme ne dura pas longtemps.  
  
\- Tu me trouves bizarre, hein ?, demanda-t-il sombrement en voyant que Remus ne disait rien.  
  
\- Non, non !, protesta-t-il (en vérité, il adorait voir un peu plus de cette facette de Rogue). Bon... Peut-être un petit peu... Mais dans un sens positif ! C'est quoi comme potion ?  
  
Rogue plissa à nouveau les yeux, semblant douter de son intérêt réel. Remus n'avait jamais vraiment aimé concocter des potions et avait arrêté ce cours dès que possible.  
  
\- La potion d'Endurcissement. C'est sensé, euh... améliorer ton endurance. Ça pourra être utile pour étudier l'année prochaine, pour les examens, ajouta-t-il pour clarifier ce qu'il disait.   
Remus avait une blague de très mauvais goût sur le bout de la langue mais se rendit compte que Rogue avait un regard empli de dégoût. Remus recula un peu en comprenant qui devait se trouver derrière lui. Son impatience de parler à Rogue lui avait fait oublié qu'il attendait ses amis.  
  
\- Je pense que tu devrais donner ça à Remus... Histoire qu'il puisse supporter ta personne révoltante pour le reste de l'année.  
  
Il reconnut la voix de Sirius et vit que ses amis ricanaient quand il se retourna.   
  
\- Franchement, il doit déjà se farcir ta présence en classe. Tu penses vraiment qu'il veut que tu viennes l'embêter avec tes potions minables dans son temps libre ?, demanda méchamment James à Rogue.  
  
\- Les gars ! S'il vous plaît !, s'exclama Remus en essayant de calmer la situation.  
  
Mais il était déjà trop tard. La garde de Rogue était à nouveau bien en place et il se mit à dévisager les Maraudeurs. Il devait penser que Remus lui avait tendu un piège ! Il se retourna et s'éloigna à grand pas des quatre garçns. Avec horreur, Remus vit James lever sa baguette et viser le dos de Rogue.  
  
\- _EXPELLIARMUS_ !  
  
Remus avait réagit avant même de pouvoir y réfléchir et l'avait désarmé. Il regarda sa main, surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire. James semblait choqué, regardant d'abord Remus puis sa propre baguette au sol avec de grands yeux.  
  
\- À quoi tu joues, Remus ?!, cria-t-il, l'air outré.  
  
\- À quoi _tu_ joues ?!, lui répondit Remus, la colère également palpable dans sa voix. Il n'a rien fait !  
  
\- Je voulais lui envoyer un avertissement.  
  
\- Quel « avertissement » ?  
  
\- D'arrêter de t'embêter, quoi d'autre ?  
  
\- On ne faisait que parler ! C'est moi qui suis allé lui parler !  
  
Remus se sentait plus que furieux. Il se rapprocha de James jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son visage, sa voix se faisant plus forte à chaque mot prononcé. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas que James et les autres avaient l'air un peu effrayés. James mit une main sur l'épaule de Remus, pour essayer de l'empêcher d'avancer plus.  
  
Soudain, il se mit à hurler de peur en voyant ses manches prendre feu.  
  
\- MERDE !, cria Sirius en aspergeant rapidement James d'eau avec sa baguette. Dans sa panique, il fit preuve d'un peu trop de zèle et James se retrouva bientôt trempé de la tête aux pieds. Mais au moins, le feu avait disparu avant de faire un quelconque dégat.  
  
La baguette de Rogue était toujours pointée sur James, un sourire triomphant sur son visage, alors que Remus se retournait pour chercher qui avait envoyé ce sort. Son sourire disparut aussitôt lorsque la colère de Remus se déporta sur lui.  
  
\- C'est quoi ce BORDEL, Severus ?!, hurla-t-il en marchant vers lui. Tu ne pouvais t'empecher de lancer un sort, hein ?  
  
Comment pouvait-il s'abaisser à ça alors que Remus le défendait enfin ?  
  
\- Il... Il t'a agrippé !, balbutia-t-il surpris, comme s'il s'était vraiment attendu à ce que Remus soit de son côté après ce qu'il venait de faire.  
  
\- Ah oui, super excuse !, s'exclama Remus en le poussant violemment, sa rage plus forte que lui.  
  
Rogue eut alors une réaction innattendue. Il frappa Remus au visage. Rogue n'utilisait que rarement la violence physique, préférant utiliser la magie pour attaquer les autres et se défendre, habituellement. Remus fut complètement pris par surprise. Après un court moment d'étourdissement, il se jeta sur Rogue. Sauf qu'il était prêt. Il attrappa Remus et une étrange lutte commença entre les deux garçons, dans le milieu du couloir.  
  
Un groupe d'élève passant par-là s'arrêta pour les regarder et des « Battez-vous ! Battez-vous ! » se firent rapidement entendre. Les autres Maraudeurs étaient trop abasourdis pour faire quoi que ce soit. Rogue agrippa l'avant de la chemise de Remus et le tira vers lui, leurs visages se retrouvant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
  
\- Tu es ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, en fait. Putain !, cria-t-il.  
  
À ces mots, Remus vit rouge. Il avait l'impression que le loup en lui avait pris le dessus. Malgré sa faible estime de lui-même et son besoin d'être accepté, Remus essayait parfois de se persuader que, oui, il valait mieux que ses amis. Qu'il était au-dessus de leurs mauvaises notes en classes, leurs mauvaises blagues, leur harcèlement. Soudain Rogue faisait ressurgir toutes les petites voix qui se moquaient de lui et le rabaissaient à chaque fois. Celles qui lui chuchotaient qu'il était lâche et peureux. Il réussit à se libérer de la poigne de Rogue et prépara son poing pour lui envoyer un dernier coup quand une voix forte se fit entendre dans tout le couloir.  
  
\- Messieurs !, s'exclama le professeur McGongall en passant parmi la foule d'élèves et s'arrêtant devant eux, une expression sévère que Remus ne lui avait jamais connue. Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement !  
  
Ils la suivirent, traversant la foule (qui les regarda passer sans rien dire, comprenant qu'ils allaient avoir des problèmes) et prirent un escalier étroit menant au premier étage. Remus observa le bureau familier de McGonagall au moment où ils entrèrent. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans cette pièce et assis sur cette chaise courvete de tartan plein de fois mais rarement pour des raisons disciplinaires. Étant à la fois la directrice de sa maison et son professeur de Métamorphose, elle était devenue la confidente idéale de ses propres transformations mensuelles depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.  
  
Elle avait commencé par demander à le voir une fois de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais rapidement, leurs rencontres étaient devenues plus fréquentes et étaient toujours l'occasion pour elle de lui offrir un thé et quelques biscuits au gingembre en répondant à toutes ses questions sur les transformations humaines. Au bout d'un moment, il avait même commencé à se confier à elle. Elle l'écoutait sans le juger parler de la difficulté de se mentir et se cacher constamment des autres élèves. Et que, même si ses même si ses amis étaient géniaux, il leur en voulait parfois de mener une vie normale et heureuse. Malgré tous ses échecs, elle l'avait nommé Préfet.  
  
Pour toutes ces raisons, Remus se sentait bien trop honteux pour la regarder dans les yeux en l'entendant dire à quel point elle était déçue de voir deux étudiants en ASPIC brilliants se battre dans les couloirs. Qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel comportement de leur part. Au lieu des yeux de son professeur, il essaye de recontrer ceux de Rogue. Il regardait par la fenêtre, visiblement plus intéressé par l'entraînement de Quidditch qui avait lieu dehors que par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.  
  
\- Eh bien ? Qu'avez-vous à dire pour vous défendre ?, demanda-t-elle sévèrement après les avoir réprimandé tous les deux.  
  
Remus s'éclaircit la gorge maladroitement avant de parler.  
  
\- Je suis désolé, professeur. On... s'est disputé et j'ai perdu mes moyens. Ça ne se reproduira pas.  
  
Il avait bien conscience que ses mots étaient vides mais c'était toujours mieux que de ne rien dire.  
  
\- Assurez-vous en, Mr. Lupin, dit-elle sèchement avant de se tourner vers Rogue. Et vous Mr. Rogue ?  
  
L'interressé tourna enfin son regard dans la pièce, une expression presque aussi sévère que McGonagall, et dit doucement :  
  
\- Oh, je suis sûr que ça se reproduira.  
  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?!  
  
\- Vos Gryffondors chéris ont l'air de ne pas pouvoir rester loin de moi !  
  
Rogue semblait avoir craqué.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui les attire chez moi mais on dirait qu'ils ne peuvent pas garder leurs mains dans leurs poches, elles finissent toujours par se retrouver sur moi.  
  
Il rit un peu avant de reprendre sa tirade.  
  
\- Mais j'imagine que je le mérite, n'est-ce pas professeur ? Après tout, je suis un sale Serpentard bouseux au sang-mêlé.  
  
McGonagall semblait aussi abasourdie que Remus. Leurs deux regards étaient braqués sur Rogue, qui avait décidé de recommencer à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle prit finalement la parole.  
  
\- Retenue. Pour vous deux. Ce soir-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, les Veracrasses frits existent vraiment. Mes recherches pour cette fic m'ont fait découvrir beaucoup de choses très dérangeantes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus et Remus vont en retenue ensemble.

Severus n'avait pas souvent de retenues. Il se battait souvent en duel avec ces crétins prétentieux, mais il était rarement à l'origine des combats et les professeurs le savaient. Mais c'était différent aujourd'hui.

Il s'était senti étonnamment heureux de voir Lupin venir lui parler dans le couloir. Peu de gens s'arrêtaient pour discuter avec lui, ces derniers temps. Mais il l'avait rapidement remarqué passer dans ses yeux. Ce regard de honte et de peur qu'on pourrait le surprendre en train de lui parler. Le même que celui de Lily l'année dernière (avant que ça n'arrive), à chaque fois que ses autres amies se rapprochaient d'eux pour les observer rire ensemble. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était déjà en train de la perdre avant même de tout faire foirer et qu'il soit trop tard.

Il s'était vite retourné et avait voulu partir. Même si ça voulait dire leur exposer son dos, ce qui était toujours une mauvaise idée. Mais il avait besoin de s'éloigner avant que la douleur ne devienne évidente sur son visage. Voir qu'ils avaient réussi à le blesser semblait les encourager à le pousser encore plus loin dans ses retranchements, à chaque fois. Mais Lupin avait fait quelque chose d'innattendu pour Severus. Il l'avait défendu. Oh il avait bien essayé de le faire vaguement auparavant, bien conscient que ses amis l'ignoreraient, mais c'était différent cette-fois-ci. Il y avait une force dans sa voix que Severus n'avait jamais entendue avant. Et il n'avait jamais été jusqu'à désarmer l'un d'entre eux jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Severus pouvait presque essayer de se convaincre lui-même qu'il n'avait pas voulu lancer d'Incendio à Potter. Il n'aurait certainement pas fait ce choix-là s'il avait eu les pensées claires. Au moment où il avait vu Potter aggriper Lupin comme il l'avait fait, une rage inexplicable s'était emparée de lui. Une rage qui se tourna rapidement vers Lupin quand celui-ci commença à lui hurler dessus, simplement pour être venu à son secour. Il le traîtait comme ses amis le considéraient, un serpent sournois et servile.

Il n'aurait pas dû le fraper, par contre. C'est ce que Severus avait conclu en s'allongeant sur son lit à baldaquin, les rideaux tirés et les bras repliés sur sa tête, frustré. Ils commencaient tout juste à bien s'entendre. Pourquoi est-ce que ces connards devaient toujours venir ruiner chaque chose positive dans sa vie ?

Après leur avoir annoncé leur retenue à tous les deux, le professeur McGonagall l'avait fait rester plus longtemps tout seul. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il s'assoie et ne l'avait pas laissé se relever avant qu'il prenne un de ses biscuits sec au gingembre, mais il était hors de question qu'il se confie à elle. Pourtant elle l'encourageait, gentiment mais fermement, lui disant que ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être violent physiquement ou de répondre à un professeur comme il l'avait fait. Mais même lorsqu'elle lui avoua être bien plus inquiète qu'énervée, il resta silencieux. Même alors qu'il sentit des larmes lui brûler le coin des yeux avant de les essuyer rageusement. Finalement, elle l'avait laissé partir avec un soupir.

Soudain, ses rideaux s'ouvrirent et il fut bien obligé d'enlever un bras de son visage.

\- Eh Rogue, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais battu avec un Gryffondor aujourd'hui.

Le visage souriant d'Avery aparu au-dessus du sien, suivi de près comme toujours par celui de Mulciber. Severus s'assit en face d'eux avec un soupir.

\- J'aurai pu être en train de faire n'importe quoi derrière ces rideaux, tu sais...

\- Nan, on sait toujours quand tu te branles Rogue, le taquina Avery en ouvrant encore plus les rideaux et en s'effondrant sur le lit à côté de Severus. Tu murmures toujours le nom d'une Sang de Bourbe, dans ces moments-là...

Severus savait qu'il mentait, dorénavant. Son sortilège d'insonorisation était parfait et il n'avait jamais pensé à Lily de cette manière. Il n'allait certainement pas le corriger, en revanche. Il préféra donner à Avery quelques petits coups amicalement pour essayer de le faire tomber du lit, mais abandonna rapidement.

\- Rogue ne se souille plus avec de la saleté comme ça, dit Mulciber debout les bras croisés, les regardant avec les sourcils froncés. N'est-ce pas Sevvy ?

Severus parvint à s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant ses amis parler d'elle ainsi.

\- Tu sais bien que non, répondit-il amèrement.

\- Bond débarras !, s'exclama Avery, le regardant joyeusement. Tu nous aides toujours avec cette dissertation pour le cours de Potions ?

\- Je peux pas. Je suis en retenue, dit-il en se levant.

\- Tu déconnes !, rit Mulciber en s'asseyant sur son propre lit, à côté de celui de Severus. Le parfait petit prince a eu une retenue ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu te salis les mains, pour une fois.

\- Ouais, ouais. À plus tard.

Avery lui fit un signe de la main, toujours allongé sur le lit de Severus, au moment où il sortit de la pièce. Il pouvait encore entendre Mulciber ricaner en montant les escaliers menant à la salle commune avant de commencer son long périple vers le bureau de McGonagall. Il était presque content d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas rester avec eux. Il n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec ces deux-là mais ils étaient les seuls à encore accepter de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Même Severus ne pouvait pas survivre à un isolement complet.

Lupin attendait déjà devant la porte quand il arriva. Ils ne se regardèrent même pas et il frappa à la porte pour annoncer leur arrivée. Elle s'ouvrit rapidement et McGonagall les accueillit d'un signe de tête brusque. Severus s'attendait à ce qu'elle les fasse entrer, leur donne des lignes à copier quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais au lieu de ça, elle leur intima de la suivre et se mit à marcher. Malgré leur énervement l'un envers l'autre, Lupin lança un regard d'appréhension que Severus lui rendit et la suivirent le long du couloir, marchant vite pour la rattrapper.

Ils la suivirent en silence le long de l'escalier étroit qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cour et dans le parc. Il n'était pas si tard que ça mais le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher et il était difficile de voir loin devant soi. Pourtant, il pouvait deviner à la taille de sa silouhette que la peronne se tenant en bas de la coline était le gardien Hagrid. En arrivant près de son champs de citrouille, Severus se rendit compte qu'il était en train de parler à quelqu'un de manière animée. Une personne qui penchaît distinctement plus d'un côté que de l'autre à cause d'une jambe de bois mal ajustée. 

\- Je suis désolé, professeur! Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Hagrid, mon ami, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr !

En s'approchant, Severus s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait effectivement du professeur Brûlopot.

\- Bonsoir Minerva ! Et bonsoir à vous aussi, les garçons !, les salua-t-il une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à leur niveau.

Hagrid salua le professeur et retourna dans sa petite cabane avec son énorme chien sur les talons, après s'être excusé une énième fois auprès de Brûlopot.

\- Bonsoir, Silvanus. Les voici. Je les laisse entre vos mains capables.

\- Excellent ! Merci !

La directrice Gryffondor acquiesça et retourna au château, de sa démarche sèche. Rapidement, ils n'aperçurent plus que la faible lumière du Lumos qu'elle avait lancé pour éclairer son chemin. Brûlopot attendit qu'elle disparaisse avant de se tourner vers eux.

\- J'ai entendu que vous vous êtes battus, les garçons. Je dois vous dire que je suis très déçu. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre en classe l'autre jour et je pensais que –

\- Pardon monsieur, mais où sommes-nous ?, demanda Lupin, interrompant ce qui promettait d'être un très long monologue.

\- Oui !, l'excitation habituelle dans sa voix était revenue. Une fois que le professeur McGonagall m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, je lui ai naturellement dit que vous vous étiez très bien débrouillé avec les fées et elle a pensé que la meilleure chose à faire était de vous offrir une opportunité similaire. Et il s'avère que nous en avons une sous la main !

Severus grogna intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire cette fois-ci ?

Lupin et lui sursautèrent alors qu'un cri perçant résonna tout autour d'eux. Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir une paire d'yeux jaunes brillants qui les fixait depuis le grand arbre en-dessous duquel ils se tenaient.

Severus recula instinctivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda-t-il à Brûlopot. 

Il était incapable d'empêcher sa voix de gravir quelques octaves, trop alarmé. Pour toute réponse, Brûlopot fit voler une lumière de sa baguette jusqu'au haut de l'arbre pour leur permettre de voir la créature. Enroulé autour d'une branche se trouvait un long serpent plumé avec la tête d'un oiseau à l'air énervé. Ses plumes sombres brillaient d'un reflet pétrole lorsque la lumière venait s'y refléter. Son dos était surmonté deux grandes ailes. Elles étaient repliés sur elles-mêmes mais Severus s'imaginait bien qu'elles devaient mesurer un bon mètre une fois dépliées. Il n'était pas sûr de la taille exacte de la créature, enroulée autour de sa branche comme elle l'était, mais elle semblait énorme.

\- Un Occamy ?, demanda Lupin.

\- Effectivement ! Bonne déduction !, lui répondit Brûlopot, l'air satisfait. Dix points pour Gryff... Oh, j'imagine que je ne devrais pas vous donner de points pendant votre retenue...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?!, s'exclama Severus, apparemment le seul que la créature qui leur sifflait maintenant dessus en claquant du bec depuis son arbre semblait inquiéter.

\- Eh bien j'ai réussi à m'en procurer une pour notre prochain cours. Je pensais ammener Hagrid la voir, il est très intéressé par les créatures magiques et est toujourrs près à me donner un coup de main ! Mais il s'est malheureusement un peu trop, euh, enthousiasmé. Il a à peine ouvert la porte pour y jeter un œil et la satanée crapule s'est échappée de sa cage ! Le pauvre s'en veut terriblement, dit Brûlopot en jetant un regard vers la cabane de Hagrid puis en montrant de sa baguette le haut de l'arbre. Elle s'est envolée immédiatement vers cet arbre et n'en descend pas. Je crois bien qu'elle y a fait son nid. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose.

Severus n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on y fasse ?

\- Il faut que vous trouviez un moyen de la faire redescendre ! Je suis simplement là pour observer... et intervenir si les choses deviennent particulièrement dangereuses, bien sûr.

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment Severus. Il savait pertinemment que ce que le professeur Brûlopot avait une définition de « dangereux » bien différente de la sienne. Et il ne se sentait pas prêt à collaborer avec Lupin pour faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de déranger l'autre garçon. Il se tourna vers Severus pour mettre un plan au point.

\- Bon alors les Occamys sont extrêmement territoriaux et très aggressifs quand ils se sentent menacés. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on–

\- Petrificus Totalus !

Severus avait lancé le sort vers la créature avant que Lupin ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Il l'aurait eu du premier coup... si la bestiole n'avait pas rétréci jusqu'à faire la taille d'un gland pour tenir sur un petit bout de la branche.

Lupin lui lança un regard exaspéré.

\- Si tu m'avais laissé finir, je t'aurais dit qu'ils peuvent faire ça. C'est pour ça qu'on doit–

Mais Lupin fut à nouveau interrompu par un grand cri de l'Occamy qui avait repris sa taille énorme et terrifiante. Elle siffla et claqua de son bec aiguisé avant de plonger droit sur Severus.

\- Stupéfix !, cria-t-il.

Mais la créature tordit son long corps en plein vol pour éviter le sort. Presque aussitôt, elle était sur lui, enroulant tout son corps autour de ses jambes pour qu'il tombe, lâchant alors sa baguette. Tout ce que Severus pouvait faire était couvrir sa tête de ses bras et crier.

\- Impedimenta !

La créature ralentit avant de pouvoir refermer son bec acéré sur Severus. Elle desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna de lui mais ne put s'envoler à cause du sort qui la retenait. Il observa ahuri l'Occamy lutter avec crainte, essayant désespérément de quitter le sol et retrouver la sécurité de son arbre. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Potter avait utilisé le même sort sur lui l'année précédente.

Lupin le tira de ses pensées en criant son nom.

\- Severus ! Est-ce que tu as une fiole vide avec toi ?

Il avait deviné juste. Severus avait toujours une ou deux fioles dans sa poche si jamais il tombait sur des ingrédients intéressants. Aucune grandre surprise, il avait montré à Lupin à quel point il aimait les potions quelques heures plus tôt...

Severus acquiesça et sortit une petite bouteille en verre. Dès qu'il la déboucha, l'Occamy y entra en se tortillant en redevenant minuscule. Il remis rapidement le bouchon en place et tint la bouteille devant lui. Elle semblait seulement un peu plus lourde qu'avant. La créature était de train de s'installer confortablement et prenait toute la place dans la bouteille, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Elle lui lançait un regard toujours aussi meurtrier, cependant.

\- Tu vas bien ?, lui demanda Lupin l'air inquiet en se précipitant à ses côtés.

\- Ouais, tu l'as arrêtée avant qu'elle puisse me déchirer en petits morceaux, admit Severus avant de le remercier maladroitement.

\- Pas de problème. Bien joué pour sa capture !

\- C'était ton idée.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que ça marche. Les Occamys rétrécissent instinctivement et vont se cacher dans les endroits les plus étroits quand ils se sentent menacés.

Severus lança un regard de dédain à la créature, maintenant devenue minuscule. 

\- Je crois plutôt que c'était elle qui me menaçait. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu en sais autant sur eux ?

\- Il y en avait tout un troupeau là où je vivais étant enfant, au Pays de Galles. J'en ai trouvé un dans mes chaussures, une fois !

\- Tu n'as pas d'accent gallois, dit Severus, plus comme une question qu'une affirmation.

\- Mes parents et moi avons, euh, beaucoup déménagé.

Lupin sembla soudain très intéressé par le sol sous ses pieds. Severus pouvait facilement deviner pourquoi ses parents ne voulaient qu'il reste vivre trop longtemps au même endroit. Le silence qui retomba rappela à Severus la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. L'adrénaline l'avait faite disparaitre pour quelques instants.

\- Bien joué, les garçons ! C'est un excellent travail !, exulta Brûlopot depuis une distance raisonnable. 

Severus avait oublié qu'il était là. Il s'était appuyé nonchalament contre une citrouille tout ce temps et était en train de d'épousseter sa veste.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas « intervenu » tout à l'heure ?!, lui demanda Severus, outragé.

\- Je voyais bien que Mr. Lupin avait la situation sous contrôle.

Severus fit un bruit désobligeant.

\- Je suis surpris que cette chose ne soit pas en train de me ramener jusqu'à son nid pour me donner à manger à ses petits, avec vous deux comme protecteurs, maugréat-il. Eh, où est-ce que tu vas ?

Il avait posé cette question à Lupin qui, à ces mots, s'était dirigé vers l'arbre où l'Occamy avait fait son nid et commença à grimper sur les branches les plus basses.

\- Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose !, cria-t-il par dessus son épaule avant de se retourner pour inspecter le nid que la créature était en train de préparer. Euh... Professeur ? Il y a des œufs dedans.

\- Vraiment ! Ma parole ! Voilà pourquoi elle voulait absolument se fabriquer un nid !, s'exclama joyeusement Brûlopot en s'approchant de Severus pour observer la créature dans sa fiole.

\- Vous êtes expert en magizoologie mais vous n'aviez pas remarqué qu'elle allait pondre des œufs ?, demanda-t-il à son professeur (Severus ne lui aurait jamais parlé ainsi en temps normal, mais il était encore très ennervé).

\- Eh bien... Je n'ai pas vraiment bien pu l'observer avant qu'elle s'envole. Mais ça change tout ! Nous devons les emmener dans la forêt !

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Pas vous, les garçons. Vous avez fait plus que le nécessaire ! Hagrid et moi y iront. Pourriez-vous descendre les œufs, Remus ? Quel bon garçon !

\- Est-ce que le directeur Dumbledore sera d'accord pour que vous fassiez entrer une nouvelle espèce dangereuse dans la forêt ?, demanda Severus, sceptique, alors qu'ils regardaient Lupin faire léviter délicatement le nid et les œufs argentés avant de les serrer dans ses bras.

\- Oh, ils sont moins dangereux que la plupart des choses dans cette forêt ! Dumbledore comprendra. De toute manière, j'ai toujours dit qu'il valait mieux demander le pardon de quelqu'un par la suite plutôt que son autorisation avant... Allons-y !, continua-t-il une fois que Lupin les eut rejoint. Faites bien attention avec ces œufs, Remus. Et gardez un œil sur elle, Severus. Une fois que ce sort se dissipera, elle ne voudra rester là-dedans bien longtemps !

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cabane de Hagrid. L'Occamy ccommençait déjà à bouger et Severus devait appuyer fort sur le bouchon pour le maintenir en place. Elle semblait s'énever beaucoup plus maintenant qu'elle croyait ses œufs en danger. Fort heureusement, ses cris ne s'entendaient pas à travers le verre. Lupin portait les œufs aussi délicatement que s'il les avait pondus lui même. Pour une raison étrange, Severus trouvait cela adorable. Mais malgré toute son attention, il trébucha légèrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Severus le regardait.

Une fois l'Occamy et ses œufs à nouveau en cage, le gardien rassuré et le proffessur tout excité se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Mais pas avant que Brûlopot n'ait à nouveau félicité les garçons et leur assurer que leur retenue était terminée. Une fois les deux hommes partis, les garçons commencèrent à marcher en direction du château ensemble. Il lui fallut un peu de temps mais Severus fut le premier à briser le silence.

\- Merci d'avoir empêché cette chose de m'arracher les yeux... et... je suis, euh, désolé de t'avoir frappé, dit-il rapidement. C'est pas... D'habitude je ne suis pas...

C'était plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait. Heureusement, Lupin vint à sa rescousse.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé ! C'est moi qui t'ai poussé en premier... et je suis sûr que j'ai fini par te donner un coup aussi, finalement, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Mon nez ne sera peut-être plus jamais le même.

Lupin se mit à rire, ce qui fit bondir l'estomac de Severus de la même manière que quand il avait pris sa main en classe l'autre jour. Oh non. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'on fait une bonne équipe quand on s'occupe de créatures magiques, dit Lupin.

\- Je suis sûr qu'un jour on deviendra deux magizoologues célèbres qui parcoureront le monde ensemble, répondit Severus sur un ton sarcastique.

Lupin rit à nouveau.

\- Ça veut dire que je peux rester ton partenaire ?

\- Si je peux rester ta demoiselle en détresse.

Flirter avec un Maraudeur ? Sérieusement ? Quel genre de masochiste est-ce qu'il était ? Vous savez quoi les gars, Severus est vraiment gay et il veut me baiser ! Ou peut-être pas ? C'était difficile d'en être sûr dans la pénombre, mais Lupin sembla rougir.

\- C'est peut-être toi qui devra me secourir, un jour, dit-il avec un clin d'œil alors qu'ils se séparaient, l'un allant vers les cachots, l'autre vers la tour.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue propose une séance de travail à la bibliothèque. Remus fait le tri dans ses sentiments pour lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION ! : La description de la transformation en loup-garou de Remus peut heurter certaines personnes. Et aussi, la fin du chapitre est un peu explicite/NSFW !

Sans surprise pour les deux garçons, leur classe de Soins aux Créatures Magiques suivante commença par une nouvelle balade dans la forêt derrière Brûlopot. Ils marchèrent un bon moment avant de s'arrêter soudainement sous l'arbre qui était, aux yeux de Remus, le plus reconnaissable de tous. Rogue et lui restèrent en arrière pendant que les autres élèves s'extasiaient devant l'Occamy. Rogue en avait suffisamment vu pour un bon moment. Ça ne posait pas vraiment de problème à Remus car l'autre garçon l'amusait en enchaînant les commentaires sarcastiques tout au long de la leçon.  
  
Si ses amis remarquaient qu'il s'amusait, ils ne le montraient pas, en tout cas. Les quatre Maraudeurs se parlaient encore mais à peine. Comme eux, Remus n'aurait jamais cru Rogue capable de s'excuser, jusqu'à la veille ! James et Sirius continuaient de répéter que ce qu'ils avaient fait était pour le bien de Remus et qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Rogue. Et Peter restait en arrière, gêné, à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé. Il faisait toujours ça quand les choses devenaient sérieuses et qu'il devait potentiellement choisir un camp.  
  
\- Il t'a frappé Lunard, putain ! Comment tu peux encore supporter d'être avec lui ?, lui avait demandé James quand sa frustration était devenue trop grande.  
  
\- Ouais mais je l'ai frappé aussi, tu te souviens ?, s'était-t-il défendu pour la quatrième fois. Écoute, je te l'ai déjà dit : il s'est excusé, je me suis excusé aussi, on est passé à autre chose. Tu peux arrêter un peu ?  
  
Comme il leur faisait toujours la tête, Remus avait instantanément dit « oui » quand Rogue lui avait proposé une séance de travail à la bibliothèque, à la fin du cours.

  
\- Pendant que ce truc horrible est encore bien frais dans notre tête, avait-il dit, une grimace sur le visage.   
  
Rogue voulait passer du temps avec lui ? Ils avaient fait beaucoup de progrès très rapidement ! En se rendant compte qu'il attendait cette séance avec impatience, Remus dû bien s'avouer qu'il ne cherchait plus seulement à racheter ses comportements passés. Il réfléchissait encore à leur relation alors qu'il arrangeait ses cheveux devant le miroir, pendant la soirée. Les points communs qu'il avait avec James ne lui avaient pas échappés, mais il essayait de ne pas trop comparer leur situation. Une fois satisfait, il se mit en route vers la bibliothèque pour retrouver Rogue.  
  
Remus l'aperçu finalement, pas dans son coin sombre habituel mais assis nonchalamment dans l'un des grands sièges en cuir au fond de la salle immense. Rogue avait son carnet de croquis sur les genoux et était penché dessus, maniant son crayon avec aisance, de nombreux livres avec des illustrations d'Occamys étalés sur la table basse devant lui. Il fit un petit signe de tête à Remus en l'apercevant s'approcher et sortir ses propres affaires.  
  
\- J'imagine qu'on devrait remercier cette monstrosité avec des ailes d'avoir fait son nid dans la forêt, dit-il comme pour saluer Rogue. Je n'aurai pas pu la dessiner de près, comme pendant d'autres cours.  
  
Remus se faisait-il des idées ou Rogue avait aussi fait des efforts sur son apparence ? Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux en arrière, quelque chose que Remus ne l'avait presque jamais vu faire, et il avait mis une chemise qui avait l'air d'être à sa taille (Remus se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas à lui, la plupart des vêtements de Rogue étant au moins aussi abimés et miteux que les siens). Il se dit brièvement que Rogue était curieusement très beau quand il ne se cachait pas derrière de grandes mèches de cheveux gras. Cheveux qui n'avaient plus l'air si gras que ça, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention...  
  
\- On dirait que tu es plus rancunier qu'elle, dit Remus avec un sourire espiègle, une fois qu'il fut installé.  
  
\- Oh ma rancœur peut être assez tenace.  
  
Remus était sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas. Du moins, il l'espérait. Rogue se montra étonnamment bavard pendant qu'ils travaillaient. Les sujets abordés étaient neutres et sûrs : les cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun, à quel point l'arithmancie était difficile cette année, les professeurs adoraient ou détestaient. Remus fut surpris d'apprendre que Rogue n'était pas vraiment le plus grand fan de Slughorn, malgré sa position de membre prisé du « Club de Slug ».  
  
\- Le fait qu'il utilise les gens ne me dérange pas vraiment... mais est-ce qu'il a vraiment besoin de le montrer autant ? Il est tout sauf subtil, dit-il.  
  
Cela provoqua un rire fort chez Remus qui lui valut de se faire avertir pour la deuxième fois par Madame Pince. Remus se remit au travail, tout penaud. Il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée que son Occamy ressemble à un vrai. Il essaya d'ajouter des détails aux plumes mais se laissa assez vite gagner par la frustration et laissa tomber, se contentant de faire de simples « U » pour la partie inférieure du corps. Il le tendit à Rogue pour qu'il puisse l'admirer, avec un air de fierté exagéré.  
  
\- Tu en penses quoi ? Je te parie que Brûlopot va vouloir l'encadrer dans son bureau.  
  
Rogue y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, sa main droite continuant à bouger gracieusement le long de sa propre page en ajoutant quelques ombrages.

  
\- Impressionnant, dit-il. Je ne suis pas sûr que les Veracrasses aient des plumes, par contre...  
  
\- Ha ha. Fais-voir le tiens, alors.  
  
\- Il n'est pas encore terminé.  
  
\- Mais bien sûr. Je ne voudrais surtout pas interrompre ton processus artistique.  
  
Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Rogue pendant qu'il continuait de dessiner. Remus s'occupa en légendant son propre Occamy. Même avec sa petite blague, il savait que Brûlopot trouverait de quoi le féliciter sur son croquis. Rogue continua de travailler longtemps une fois que Remus eut terminé de son côté. Il aurait pu retourner dans la salle commune mais n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il décida qu'il était temps de dire à Rogue ce qu'il avait sûrement dû déjà déduire... avec la pleine lune approchant à grands pas.  
  
\- Je ne serai pas en cours la semaine prochaine. Je pense que tu sais pourquoi...  
  
Rogue le regarda brièvement droit dans les yeux. Heureusement, Remus ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'élaborer plus à en juger par son air imperturbable.  
  
\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir tout seul ?  
  
\- Désolé.  
  
\- Tu as raison de l'être. Pense un peu à _mon_ malaise pendant le prochain cours.  
  
Remus rit. Il savait que Rogue désamorcerait la conversation gênante avec du sarcasme mais il avait remarqué un peu de sympathie dans son commentaire. Rogue avait été un témoin direct du « malaise » de Remus, après tout. Il l'avait entendu hurler alors que ses os craquaient et que ses membres s'allongeaient, vu les griffes acérées percer sa peau. Même s'il n'avait certainement pas eu beaucoup de temps pour apprécier la douleur de Remus avant de se retrouver devant un loup-garou grondant.   
  
Il avait toujours voulu savoir pourquoi Rogue n'avait jamais rien dit de sa condition à personne. James et Sirius étaient sûrs qu'il le ferait après leur dernière année, pour ne plus risquer de se faire renvoyer, mais Remus n'y croyait pas. Il voulait le lui demander depuis un moment. Et il semblait que ce soit l'occasion.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais parlé de mon problème à personne ?  
  
Rogue s'arrêta brusquement, son crayon suspendu au dessus de la page. Pendant un instant, ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant de retrouver leur apparente nonchalance habituelle.  
  
\- Tu sais bien pourquoi. Dumbledore–  
  
\- Ne mens pas. On sait tous les deux qu'il y aurait des répercussions s'il essayait de te virer, dit Remus en se rapprochant de Rogue, qui jeta rapidement un _Assurdiato_ , même s'il semblait n'y avoir personne autour d'eux. La plupart des parents te traiteraient en héros pour avoir protégé leurs enfants d'une bête dangereuse. Alors pourquoi ?  
  
Remus avait chuchoté de manière à peine audible. Rogue ne lui répondit pas. Soit il prenait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, soit le fait que Remus soit aussi proche de lui le rendait mal à l'aise. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Remus n'allait pas laisser une conversation avec Rogue ruiner cinq années de cachette. Et se retrouver aussi proche de lui n'était surprenammment pas si déplaisant que ça, du moins pour Remus.  
  
\- Par pitié ?, l'encouragea Remus quand l'attente dont avait apparemment besoin Rogue pour exprimer ses pensées devint vraiment trop longue.  
  
\- Non, pas par pitié, répondit-il rapidement avant de parler avec beaucoup d'attention. Plus par... admiration.  
  
Remus lui lança un regard sarcastique mais l'expression sur le visage du garçon lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il était sincère.  
  
\- Tu n'as pas laissé tout ça te rendre cruel.  
  
Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Rogue soutint le regard de Remus. Les mots « Contrairement à moi » étaient présents, même s'il ne les avait pas prononcés. Remus se senti soudain très embarassé. Il s'écarta un peu, maladroitement.  
  
\- Ha, peut-être que je le cache juste très bien, dit-il en passant sa main dans sa nuque qu'il sentait rougir.  
  
Remus savait que la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui et que les préjudices, le fait de devoir se cacher ou encore la honte aurait pu le rendre fou et colérique. Mais l'amour de ses parents, l'aide de Dumbledore et la gentillesse de ses amis avaient empêché cela. Rogue n'avait pas tout ça. Du moins pas à sa connaissance. Remus ne connaissait pas en détail la vie de famille de Rogue mais il se doutait bien qu'elle était tout sauf idéale (si ce qu'il avait entendu Lily dire à ses amies dans la salle commune quand elles lui demandaient pourquoi Rogue était... comme ça était vrai). Sa scolarité à Poudlard avait été gâchée par le harcèlement et il se trouvait dans une maison où on le méprisait pour l'impureté de son sang et son manque flagrant de richesse. Le voir se rapprocher de choses de plus en plus sombres pour essayer d'impressionner ses pairs n'était donc finalement pas très surprenant. Remus savait parfaitement à quel point l'isolement pouvait être effrayant.  
  
\- Bon, en tout cas tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais...  
  
Mais il s'arrêta, laissant ses yeux retomber sur son croquis sans vraiment le voir. Remus le soupçonnait de réfléchir, et probablement pas pour la première fois, à ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait été mordu cette nuit-là. Il se sentit à nouveau envahir par la culpabilité. Mais Rogue était sorti de ses pensées.  
  
\- Bref, j'ai terminé, dit-il d'un air désabusé.  
  
\- Enfin ! Laisse-moi regarder, alors.  
  
Remus lui tendit sa main, s'attendant à ce que Rogue lui donne son carnet. Mais au lieu de ça, il déchira soigneusement la page du cahier. Pour une quelconque raison, il semblait nerveux. Il hésita avant de la lui donner.  
  
Ce que Remus vit sur la page était un croquis d'Occamy magnifiquement détaillé. Il était enchanté, de sorte que le dessin bougeait un peu, faisant par exemple claquer son bec sous-lequel était écrit « _bec de la mort aiguisé comme une lame de rasoir_ ». Le reste des légendes était du même accabit : « _plumes gluantes dégoûtantes_ », « _yeux brillant pouvant transpercer l'âme d'un homme_ », « _est-ce que ces trucs ont des pattes ? mes sources se contredisent et j'étais trop occupé à me faire capturer pour y faire attention_ ». Mais ce qui fit vraiment rire Remus furent les deux petits personnages dessinés tout en bas de la page. L'un était une princesse dans une robe médiévale, un hennin en forme de cône sur la tête et avec un nez proéminant prête à s'évanouir de manière dramatique. L'autre était un chevalier en armure avec une cicatrice sur le visage, brandissant une petite épée vers l'Occamy. Les personnages étaient légendés respectivement comme étant une « _demoiselle en détresse_ » et un « _chevalier servant_ ». En dessous, Rogue avait écrit « _croquis à l'échelle exact_ e ».  
  
\- Waouh. Magnifique, dit Remus une fois ses esprits retrouvés (et son troisième « Chut » de Madame Pince mérité). Je suis sûr que c'est exactement comme ça que Brûlopot s'en souvient !  
  
Rogue lui lança un regard timide.  
  
\- Celui-ci n'est pas pour Brûlopot... Il est pour toi. Pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, ajouta-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.  
  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas lui donner, alors ?, lui demanda Remus.  
  
Rogue aurait facilement pu refaire les légendes du croquis et le donner à leur professeur pour avoir une note excellente. Mais il tourna la page de son carnet pour dévoiler un autre croquis d'un Occamy légendé correctement cette fois-ci, bon mais pas aussi beau que celui qu'il venait de donner à Remus.  
  
\- J'ai fait celui-ci avant, dit-il en faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air détaché. Tu peux garder celui-là... ou le jeter dans le feu quand tu seras retourné dans ta salle commune. Je n'aurai aucun moyen de le savoir.  
  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Je vais en prendre soin pour toujours !  
  
Le visage de Rogue prit alors une teinte rosée.  
  
\- Oui, oui j'en suis sûr.  
  
Il fit un signe de main dédaigneux à Remus puis commença à ranger ses livres dans son sac en cuir.   
  
\- Ne le surrinterprète pas et ne le montre surtout pas à tes amis.   
  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient assez de goût pour apprécier une œuvre pareille.  
  
Rogue sourit sincèrement en entendant ça et le regarda dans les yeux. Pour une raison ou une autre, cela fit rendit Remus très heureux.  
  
\- Bon eh bien, ce fut un plaisir comme toujours, Remus. À la prochaine, dit Rogue avant de sortir à toute vitesse de la bibliothèque.  
  
Remus souriait également en le regardant partir. Il regarda le croquis une dernière fois avant de le glisser soigneusement entre les pages de son propre carnet. Que Rogue ait pu passer autant de temps à le dessiner juste pour lui était ahurissant. Remus avait toujours su qu'il devait avoir le sens de l'humour. Il l'avait souvent vu rire avec Lily, mais il ne s'était pas à ça, cependant.  
  
La salle commune était en effervescence quand il y entra à nouveau. James, Sirius et Peter étaient assis ensemble à une table presque au centre de la pièce, en train de jouer à une partie d”échecs. Enfin, James et Sirius jouaient, Peter se contentait de les regarder. Il laissa un cri de joie sortir lorsque le cavalier de James décima la tour de Sirius. Il fut le seul à le saluer lorsque Remus vint les rejoindre.  
  
\- Salut Lunard ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?  
  
\- Tu me connais. En train d'étudier, comme d'habitude.  
  
\- Tout seul ?, lui demanda Sirius sans quitter des yeux le jeu, préparant son prochain coup.  
  
\- Euh, ouais..., lui mentit Remus. Pourquoi ?  
  
Le fait d'avoir étudié avec Rogue ne le gênait pas vraiment, mais il ne voulait pas qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate. Il ne se sentait pas la force de l'affronter.  
  
James quitta le jeu des yeux et regarda Remus pour la première fois depuis son retour. Il soupira et s'ébouriffa un peu les cheveux avant de dire ce qu'il avait sans aucun doute répété dans sa tête depuis un moment.  
  
\- Écoute, mec. Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. Je me suis laissé emporter.  
  
\- Ouais, on peut dire ça, acquiesça Remus.  
  
\- Je m'inquiète juste, continua James. Tu peux être trop gentil parfois Lunard, tu sais ? … Et on sait tous comment ce serpent suintant se comporte... Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il t'utilise simplement pour nous atteindre.  
  
\- Oh il est clairement en train de préparer quelque chose, dit sombrement Sirius.  
  
Sa dame avança de quelques cases et poignarda dans le dos le cavalier de James avec une minuscule dague argentée.  
  
James laissa échapper un sifflement de frustration en voyant la tournure que prenait la partie avant de se tourner à noveau vers Remus.

  
\- Écoute, on se méfie simplement de lui. Mais si tu penses qu'il vaut mieux l'avoir dans ta poche, on respecte ton jugement.  
  
Il donna un coup de pied à Sirius sous la table.  
  
\- N'est-ce pas ?, reprit-il.  
  
\- Aïe ! Oui ! Je laisserai note bon vieux Servilus tranquille, même si ça m'embête pas mal, dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
\- Merci les gars. Il est sympa, en fait... vous savez... quand on lui laisse une chance, tenta Remus.  
  
James rit.  
  


\- Mec, si même Evans n'a pas réussi à me convaincre à ce niveau-là j'ai bien peur que tu n'y arrives pas.  
  
Il marquait un point.  
  
Remus s'assit pour regarder ses amis finir leur partie mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur leur conversation. Bien sûr qu'il avait eu peur de ce que Rogue aurait pu lui faire pour se venger d'eux. Cette peur l'avait poussé à essayer de s'excuser plusieurs fois auprès de lui l'année dernière, encore plus forte que la culpabilité de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Peut-être que Rogue avait ressenti tout cela et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait repoussé toutes ses excuses. Mais Rogue ne le méprisait pas... Il l'admirait ? Il se sentait encore plus coupable d'avoir voulu se rapprocher de Rogue dans leurs cours en commun par pitié pour lui. Mais ce n'était plus sa raison principale, maintenant. Il voulait sincèrement devenir son ami.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire depuis tout à l'heure ?, lui demanda Peter alors que Sirius se moquait bruyamment de James après l'avoir mis échec et mat.  
  
\- Rien de spécial. Je suis juste content que les choses soient comme avant, mentit-il à ses amis pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là. Bon, je vais me coucher. Je suis épuisé.  
  
Ils le saluèrent avant de commencer une autre partie. En arrivant en bas des escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons, il entendit une fille l'appeler. Soudain, Lily arriva à côté de lui, tirant sur sa manche pour l'emmener dans un coin et lui parler.  
  
\- Remus, je peux te parler une minute ?  
  
\- Euh, ouais bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
\- Je voulais te parler de Sev... de Severus. Je sais que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, en ce moment.  
  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. On est partenaires, tu te souviens ? Et tout se passe bien, donc ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
\- C'est exactement pour ça que je m'inquiète. On a été amis pendant longtemps, tu vois ? Mais il a commencé à s'intéresser à des choses plutôt sombres et... enfin... fait juste bien attention, d'accord ?  
  
\- Euh, merci ?  
  
Remus sentit son anxiété grimper en montant les escaliers et elle resta présente jusqu'à-ce qu'il aille dormir. Mais ses pensées l'empêchèrent de trouver le sommeil. Rogue était-il vraiment à ce point manipulateur ? Les mots du Choixpeau passaient en boucle dans sa tête. « Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. » L'année précédente, Rogue leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'il voulait se venger. Remus le voyait encore au sol, murmurant « Attendez un peu » à ses amis.  
  
Mais il semblait si sincère. Personne ne pouvait être aussi bon acteur. Remus se remémora le croquis, le petit sourire, les yeux noirs qui semblaient le percer à jour. Il parvint finalement à se détendre. Il entendit à peine ses amis venir se coucher en s'endormant.

***

Remus marchait dans la Forêt Interdite. Il faisait nuit mais la pleine lune éclairait chaque brindille sous ses pieds. Quoi ? Si la lune était pleine, comment pouvait-il encore être... lui-même ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance, pour le moment. Il devait récupérer ces œufs. Brûlopot les voulait. Il avait dit qu'ils étaient précieux. Remus n'aurait jamais dû les changer de place ! Il ne voulait pas retourner les chercher mais il devait le faire. Il le devait, il le devait, il le devait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'arbre !  
  
Un cri qui emplit Remus d'effroi retentit dans la nuit. Chaque muscle de son corps lui intimait de partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il l'avait trouvé.  
  
L'Occamy était énorme. Elle avait déjà repéré Remus depuis son nid, silencieuse et inquiétante. Remus était presque pétrifié par ses grands yeux brilliants. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le nid gigantesque avec elle. Severus ! Bien sûr qu'il serait là. Ils étaient partenaires. L'Occamy l'entourait, comme si elle voulait le protéger. Severus n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. Il passait ses doigts dans les plumes aux multiples reflets de l'Occamy en les observant, fasciné.  
  
Remus s'apprêtait à l'appeler quand l'Occamy ouvrit grand son bec. Elle l'ouvrit autant que possible et se pencha sur Severus, comme si elle voulait l'avaler tout entier. Sans jamais quitter Remus des yeux.  
  
\- _Avada Kedavra_ !, hurla Remus.  
  
Un éclair vert, l'Occamy était morte. Tout se passa si vite que Remus eut envie de vomir. La créature tomba au sol, parmi les arbres de la forêt, emportant son nid et Severus avec elle.  
  
Il entendit Severus avant de le voir. Le garçon s'était jeté sur le corps de l'Occamy et sanglotait, l'air angoissé. Remus tendit une main pour le réconforter mais Severus se retourna et fut sur lui en un instant, aggripant le devant de sa chemise en criant avec rage.  
  
\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
  
\- Je... je devais le faire ! Pour te sauver !  
  
Severus le renversa au sol parmi les feuilles mortes qui le jonchaient. Il se pencha sur Remus, ses bras de chaque côté de ses épaules.  
  
\- Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on me sauve, dit-il la voix tremblante, alors que ses larmes recommençaient à couler.  
  
Son visage était si proche, la lumière de la lune le rendait si beau, Remus voulait seulement le réconforter. Alors il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Severux répondit à son baiser. Un baiser tendre qui devint bientôt presque brutal et désespéré. Severus avait relâché son étreinte, permettant à Remus de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de rapprocher son bassin vers lui avec l'autre.   
  
Severus se mit rapidement à bouger tout son corps le long du sien. La sensation était incroyable... Mais ils ne devraient pas faire ça. L'endroit n'était pas sûr. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait s'arrêter. Severus gémissait dans sa nuque. Remus criait le nom de l'autre garçon...

***

Remus était en train de se caresser quand il se réveilla. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'emplit mais il était si proche qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Sa tête était encore dans son rêve. Près de Severus. Il ne pensait qu'à lui au moment où il atteint le point de non retour en étouffant un gémissement.  
  
Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il enffonça sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer un nouveau gémissement, de honte cette fois. Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve stupide, ça ne voulait rien dire. Du moins essaya-t-il de s'en convaincre en chuchotant un sort pour se nettoyer. Mais il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Severus sur les siennes, entendre les petits cris de plaisir que son esprit l'avait fait pousser.  
  
Oh par Merlin, est-ce qu'il avait dit quoi que ce soit dans son sommeil ? Le dortoir était complètement silencieux, excepté les respirations régulières et un ronflement intempestif. Remus avait trop peur pour jeter un œil derrière ses rideaux et s'assurer que personne n'était éveillé. Il préféra s'allonger et essayer de se rendormir. Mais il savait bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus doit aller en cours sans Remus et se retrouve dans le pire groupe possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : Mentions d'abus domestique, référence faite au Nazisme

Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire tout seul comme un idiot en entrant dans les cachots. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à dessiner ce croquis ridicule pour Lupin, mais une fois qu'il avait eu cette idée en tête il avait été jusqu'au bout. Il ne pensait pas avoir le courage de le lui donner, mais après leur discussion sincère, il y était arrivé. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit.  
  
_«_ _Je t'admire_ _» ?_ _Par Merlin, Severus. Tu aurais aussi bien pu lui demander directement de t'accompagner chez toi pour rencontrer ton père avant d'aller ensemble à la Pride de Cokeworth._  
  
Severus se remit à rire devant l'absurdité de la chose. Il se demanda qui le frapperait en premier dans une telle situation : Potter ou son père ? Au moins il savait qu'il survivrait aux coups que pourrait lui donner Potter...  
  
Il essaya de retrouver son état normal avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Mais visiblement il n'y parvint pas vraiment. Il entendit Avery lui demander depuis l'autre bout de la pièce pourquoi il avait l'air aussi « heureux ».   
  
\- Tu as flashé sur une nouvelle fille ?, le taquina-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu voulais m'emprunter ma chemise ?  
  
\- Je doute que ce soit pour une fille, dit Mulciber sournoisement.  
  
Rosier ricana de son habituel rire aigu. Severus haussa un sourcil mais ne leur dit rien. Mulciber était plus perspicace qu'il n'en avait l'air, il devait tout faire pour le garder dans sa poche.  
  
\- J'ai reçu un hibou de la part de ton ancien petit-ami, d'ailleurs !, dit-il en agitant une lettre à l'écriture élégante et portant le sceau familier des Malfoy.  
  
\- Lucius ? Tu sais... j'envisagerai de sortir avec lui rien que pour ses cheveux.  
  
À ces mots, ses amis partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Parfois, la meilleure manière de se cacher était de se mettre au premier rang. Mulciber ignora son commentaire.  
  
\- Il veut qu'on aille le voir, lui et Bella, la semaine prochaine à la Tête de Sanglier. J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi...  
  
Ce dangereux sorcier dont il n'arrêtait pas de parler avant de quitter Poudlard. Cétait forcément ça. Tout cela semblait un peu... sectaire... selon Severus. Mais il devait avouer que Lucius avaient marqué quelques points : les Moldus étaient plus faibles qu'eux, toujours en guerre les uns contre les autres, en train de détruire la planète... Et c'était au sorciers et aux sorcières de se cacher ? À eux de vivre comme des citoyens de seconde classe ? À eux d'être méprisés et moqués s'ils osaient se montrer en plein jour ? Mais si son père devaIt servir d'exemple Moldu, tout ça devenait logique.  
  
Plus il y pensait et plus tout cela l'énervait. Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Ils pourraient rendre le monde meilleur en une seule nuit ! Et les Moldus les remercieraient à genoux. Lily n'avait tout simplement pas compris. Elle disait que Lucius ressemblait à un de ces Moldus Nazis dont son horrible sœur avait entendu parler dans son école Moldue. Ceux dont son père disait parfois qu'ils « avaient eu de bonnes idées ». Comme si l'on pouvait comparer.  
  
Severus savait pertinemment qu'il aurait beaucoup à offrir à la cause. Il n'avait pas peur de la « magie noire ». La magie n'était qu'un moyen, après tout. Tout ce qui importait, c'était l'intention derrière. En pensant à tout cela, Severus fit taire la petite vox qui lui disait qu'il voulait juste appartenir à quelque chose. Être respecté.  
  
\- Alors... Tu viendras ?, lui demanda Avery, les yeux brillants d'excitation.  
  
\- J'imagine, oui.  
  
Il écouterait ce que Lucius avait à leur dire.

***

Les jours suivants furent plutôt calmes. Severus remarqua que Lupin semblait plus épuisé que jamais et en retrait pendant les quelques jours avant la pleine lune. Il se dit que c'était pour cette raison que Lupin l'évitait, essayant de se rassurer sur le fait qu'il ne le faisait parce-qu'il trouvait Severus étrange et effrayant, comme la plupart des gens. Le garçon continuait quand même à lui lancer un sourire fatigué quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, alors Severus ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Sortir des cachots était plus facile qu'avant. Le fait qu'il n'aie pas entendu une seule remarque de la part de Potter ou Black sur son passage depuis l'incident de l' _Incendio_ lui avait permi de commencer à enfin se détendre. Lupin avait forcément dû leur demander de le laisser tranquille. Il les soupsçonnait de se retenir surtout en présence de Lupin, cependant. Il appréhendait donc quand même son premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques seul.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas des Maraudeurs dont il aurait dû se méfier, finalement. Brûlopot leur avait demandé de différencier et trier des Noueux et des hérissons et Severus était sûr qu'il avait changé le programme de son cours à cause de l'absence de Remus. Mais le risque de se piquer les doigts était le dernier de ses soucis. Le professeur, dans son infinie sagesse, avait insisté pour qu'il travaille avec Lily et Emma le temps du cours.  
  
\- Miss Evans ! Miss Edgecombe ! Ça ne vous dérange pas si ce jeune homme costaud se joint à vous, n'est-ce pas ?, leur dit-il avant de se retirer joyeusement, sans leur laisser le temps de contester.  
  
L'homme pensait sûrement que lui et Lily avaenit seulement eu une « petite dispute » typique entre adolescents. Il ne savait pas que le problème était beaucoup plus profond et complexe. Un immense gouffre de malaise semblait s'être ouvert entre eux, les séparant. Le travail qu'ils devaient effectuer les obligeait à se parler pour la première fois depuis des mois. Leurs interractions furent rigides et polies, ce qui faisait cent fois plus mal que s'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé du tout. Mais le pire moment avait été celui où Emma avait commencé à flirter ouvertement avec lui devant elle.  
  
Severus savait bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par lui. Mais elle devait penser qu'il y avait eu plus que de l'amitié entre lui et Lily. Cette rumeur les avait suivi pendant toute leur scolarité, depuis la première année. Severus n'avait jamais cherché à contredir ceux qui la répendaient (au grand désespoir de Lily que tout cela énervait prodigieusement). Après tout, c'était le meilleur alibi possible. Connaissant Emma, elle devait trouver amusant d'énerver Lily en flirtant avec son « ex ». Après bien trop d'effleurements accidentaux et de mauvaises blagues, auxquelles Severus ne prenait même plus la peine de sourire, elle se lança.  
  
\- Severus, je me demandais..., commença-t-elle en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son doigt, feignant la timidité à la perfection. Est-ce que ça te dirais d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi le week-end prochain ?  
  
Était-elle vraiment prête à aller aussi loin simplement pour énerver Lily ? De plus, son plan n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner, à en juger par la non-réaction de cette dernière. Elle continua de donner de la nourriture pour chat à une des créatures, comme si de rien n'était. En voyant l'animal manger ce qu'elle lui donnait, elle en déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un hérisson. Peut-être qu'Emma l'aimait juste vraiment bien, alors ? Elle pourrait toujours annuler sa sortie avec lui elle trouvait mieux ailleurs, se dit Severus. Mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.  
  
\- Désolé, j'ai déjà prévu d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il rapidement, espérant mettre fin à la discussion.  
  
Mais bien évidemment, ça ne suffit pas.  
  
\- Avec qui ?, lui demanda-t-elle, visiblement offensée de voir que Severus ne se jetait pas sur l'occasion d'y aller avec elle.  
  
\- Remus.  
  
Severus avait prononcé son nom avant même de s'en rendre compte. Lily prit un air choqué, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils échangèrent ainsi leur permier vrai regard pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.  
  
\- Sérieusement ?!, lui demanda Emma, incrédule, ramenant l'attention de Severus sur elle.  
  
\- Euh, ouais... On a un peu commencé à... trainer ensemble récemment...  
  
Severus eut l'envie puérile d'ajouter « Mais on n'est pas gays » mais parvint à se retenir.

  
\- D'accooooord.  
  
Emma sembla alors perdre tout intérêt pour la conversation et se leva en prétextant aller chercher plus de matériel. Mais Severus savait bien qu'elle allait en fait bavarder avec un groupe de filles Serpentards. À son sujet, sans aucun doute. Severus et Lily étaient donc à présent seuls en présences et hérissons et des Noueux.  
  
\- Tu y vas vraiment avec Remus ?, demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.  
  
\- Je viens de le dire, non ?, répondit-il sèchement.  
  
Severus ne prit pas le temps d'apprécier le fait qu'elle lui parle en faisant de vraies phrases. Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de tout ça.  
  
\- Écoute Severus...  
  
Oh, ce n'était donc plus que « Severus », maintenant ? Au moins, ce n'était pas « Servilus » cette fois-ci.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, mais laisse Remus tranquille. Il ne t'a rien fait.  
  
\- Tu penses sincèrement que je... Roh, peu importe !  
  
Severus pouvait sentir l'éneverment qu'il ressentait à cause d'elle et qu'il retenait remonter à la surface. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il était tombé si bas ? Ils avaient été amis depuis leur enfance. Est-ce que ce qu'il lui avait dit était vraiment à ce point impardonnable ? Severus avait été insulté de bien pire au fil des années. Il avait tellement essayé de se faire pardonner...  
  
Il ressentit soudain une douleur aigüe le long de sa main. L'animal à qui il enfonçait presque le nez dans la nourriture sans s'en rendre compte devait en fait être un Noueux. Il avait fini par foncer sur sa main et y plonger ses dents pointues. Ces créatures se méfiaient énormément de ceux qui leur offraient de la nourriture. Severus laissa échapper un juron alors que du sang coulait le long de son bras. Brûlopot boita rapidement jusqu'à eux en remarquant l'agitation nouvelle.  
  
\- Oh mon cher Mr. Rogue, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez à l'Infirmerie pour bien désinfecter tout ça. Miss Evans, vous pouvez l'accompagner ?  
  
\- Je peux très bien y aller tout seul !, dit-il un peu trop agressivement.  
  
Serrant sa main, Severus retourna au château avant qu'on l'en empêche.  
  
\- Très bien, mais je vous en prie faites plus attention la prochaine fois, Severus !, lui cria Brûlopot, mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

***

Plus tard cette nuit-là, alors que Severus était couché sur son lit sans trouver le sommeil, il se repassa les évènements de la journée en tête. Comment allait-il se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis tout seul ? Remus serait de retour demain, non ? Il pourrait peut-être essayer de se lever tôt pour lui parler avant qu'il ne regagne le château après sa nuit dans la cabane. Et il lui demanderait alors de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. Non... Ça serait vraiment étrange et effrayant, pour le coup. Il pouvait seulement espérer tomber sur lui avant que Lily ou qui que ce soit ait le temps de lui en parler. Et si jamais il disait non ? Il dirait probablement non.  
  
Severus n'avait pas envie de s'embêter à jeter un _Assurdiato_ et préféra utiliser son oreiller pour étouffer son grognement de frustration. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit qu'il y allait avec Avery ou quelque chose du genre ? Pourquoi est-ce que Lupin avait été la première personne à lui venir à l'esprit ? Severus eut l'impression de se prendre une claque lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait finit par tomber amoureux de lui. Il grogna à nouveau, mais plus fort cette fois. Par Merlin, il se sentait pathétique. C'était le premier garçon qui se montrait un peu gentil avec lui et il avait envie de l'embrasser. Oh mon Dieu, il avait envie d'embrasser Remus Lupin.  
  
Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il fallait qu'il mette rapidement un terme à tout cela. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, Severus était naturellement doué pour refouler ses sentiments. Il avait réussi à regarder Lucius embrasser Narcissa plein de fois sans montrer que ça l'affectait, après tout. Cette constatation le rassura suffisamment pour lui permettre se détendre un peu.

***

Severus avait dû finir par s'endormir car il fit un rêve dans lequel il revisitait le tunnel menant à la cabane, comme souvent lorsqu'il dormait. Il avait appuyé sur le nœud de l'arbre, exactement comme le lui avait indiqué Black. Il lui avait dit que Remus se trouvait là. Et qu'il devait le voir.  
  
\- Tu dois le rejoindre, lui avait dit Black en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Severus, comme s'ils étaient amis.  
  
Il ne se sentait pas en confiance mais il y était allé quand même. Il avait descendu le long le tunnel froid et humide. Habituellement à ce moment-là, le loup-garou faisait son apparition mais cette fois-ci, il put aller jusqu'à la cabane. Remus se trouvait bien là, dans un coin de la pièce en ruine. Il sourit gentiment à Severus et lui fit signe d'approcher.  
  
\- Tu es venu, dit-il une fois qu'ils furent face à face.  
  
Severus voulait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il avait voulu le voir, pourquoi il était toujours humain malgré la pleine lune qui perçait à travers quelques trous au plafond. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Remus l'embrassa. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Severus et le rapprocha encore plus. Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Severus mis une main sur le mur, derrière sa tête, et glissa l'autre sous la chemise de Remus pour la poser dans le bas de son dos. Il laissa s'échapper un gémissement lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent et que Remus commença à l'embrasser plus farouchement.  
  
Severus commençait à peine à se laisser aller contre Remus quand celui-ci s'éloigna rapidement de lui. Son sourire était devenu mauvais. Il poussa Severus au centre de la pièce. La cape d'invisibilité de Potter tomba au sol, révélant la présence des autres Maraudeurs, ricanant. Ils se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'attraper. Potter et Black lui tenaient chacun un bras tandis que Peter aggripait son torse derrière lui. Il leur cria de le lâcher mais ils se contentèrent de continuer à rire et se moquer de lui.  
  
\- Je te laisserai aller jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci, Lunard, dit Potter à Remus (bien qu'il eut murmuré ces mots dans l'oreille de Severus).  
  
Severus ne pouvait rien faire sinon regarder avec effroi Remus avancer vers lui jusqu'à être illuminé par les rayons de la lune. Il garda son horrible sourire en se transformant en bête devant lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne semblait pas souffrir. Il avait l'air de savourer chaque seconde. Il ne fut bientôt plus Remus.  
  
Alors que la bête avançait vers lui en grognant, les dents découvertes, Severus se mit à hurler. Il cria le nom de Remus encore et encore, espérant qu'il pourrait l'entendre malgré tout. Mais il sut que c'était inutile en sentant la respiration chaude de la créature contre son visage. Il ferma les yeux et n'entendit plus que les rires des trois garçons qui le tenaient toujours fermement.

***

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il était essoufflé et couvert de sueurs froides. À en juger par sa bouche sèche, il avait certainement dû crier dans son sommeil. Il espérait qu'aucun de ses camarades de chambre ne l'avait entendu. Probablement pas. Mulciber ronflait alors la plupart d'entre eux lançaient un _Assurdiato_ autour de leur lit.  
  
Il sortit de son lit et monta pieds nus les marches menant à la salle commune. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir après ça. En observant longuement les braises du feu presque éteint, il essaya de se débarrasser de la sensation de peur lancinante dont le rêve l'avait impregné. Il savait pertinemment ce que qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre. Que ses sentiments pour Remus étaient dangereux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce nouveau chapitre a mis plus de temps que prévu à arriver parce-que jai dû travailler de nuit et que ça ralentit mon cerveau ! Et je vous promet que c'est la fin des séquences clichés de rêves :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sortie à Pré-au-Lard arrive enfin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : Attaque de panique

Remus retourna au dortoir dans le même état que d'habitude après une pleine lune : fatigué, couvert de bleus et d'égratignures, épuisé émotionnellement et légèrement irritable. Sauf que cette fois, il ramenait avec lui un nouveau ressenti : de la confusion. Ses amis l'avaient accompagné la nuit dernière, comme toujours ces derniers temps. Même Sirius, malgré l'instabilité nouvelle de leur relation. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser leur désacord sur les choix de Remus en amitié l'empêcher de l'aider quand il en avait besoin ! Remus s'en voulut de penser à lui de cette manière. Il savait très bien qu'il serait seul et perdu chaque mois s'il n'avait pas des amis aussi gentils et courageux. Il repensa à la nuit précédente.  
  
\- Alors... C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Que tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec le plus gras des Serpentards, la semaine prochaine ?  
  
Il était tard le soir et ils étaient tous assis dans la cabane à discuter avant sa transformation, comme d'habitude. Sirius venait tout juste de finir de raconter une histoire drôle sur leur cours de Métamorphose du jour (la petite moustache d'adolescent de Peter était encore rose) quand il décida de lui poser cette question.  
  
\- Quoi ?, répondit-il.  
  
\- Toi et Servilus. Chez Madame Pieddodu, j'imagine ? Bougies ? Perdus l'un comme l'autre dans vos yeux amoureux ?  
  
\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de James.  
  


\- Je t'avais qu'il mentait, Patmol !, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Remus pour lui donner une explication. Servilo a dit à tout le monde en classe aujourd'hui que vous alliez ensemble à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
\- Il l'a dit à tout le monde ?, demanda Remus, de plus en plus confus.  
  


\- Enfin... il l'a dit à Emma, lui répondit James. Ce qui revient à le dire à tout le monde.  
  
Remus ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment bien Severus, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Même s'il avait voulu y aller avec Remus, il n'aurait jamais été assez sûr de son coup pour supposer qu'il dise oui avant même de lui avoir demandé ! Il décida de jouer le jeu et de demander ensuite ce qu'il se passait vraiment à Severus.  
  
\- Ah ouais... on en a parlé l'autre jour, en fait, mentit-il.  
  
\- Quoi ?!, lâchèrent James et Sirius à l'unisson.  
  
\- Peter a encore perdu son papier d'autorisation de sortie, Sirius y va avec cette Poufsouffle sur qui il a des vues depuis longtemps et toi, dit-il en poitant du doigt James, tu as toujours interdiction d'y aller depuis que tu as fait chanter l'acné de Lisa Hopkins en cours le mois dernier et que McGonagall l'a remarqué. Je dois bien y aller avec _quelqu'un_.  
  
\- Et la personne que tu as choisi c'est Servilus ?!  
  
Remus se sentit soudain en colère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions sur ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils continuaient à l'appeler comme ça ?!  
  
\- Je vous ait déjà dit pourquoi !, dit-il brusquement. Il est symp–  
  
Mais sa phrase fut coupée par une vague de nausée suivie de l'habituelle, mais non moins insupportable, douleur. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus était presque heureux que le loup prenne le dessus sur lui. Toute excuse était bonne pour mettre fin à cette conversation. La nuit se passa comme d'habitude. Il courut dans la forêt et se sentit libre, ses compagnons à côté de lui étouffant sa colère et l'aidant à rester concentré. Bien que le loup-garou et le chien se montrent plus aggressifs l'un envers l'autre que d'habitude.  
  
Remus s'avachit sur son lit. Il était trop épuisé pour réfléchir.

***

Après quelques heures de sommeil plus que nécessaires, Remus se sentit la force de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. La nausée était passée et il était à présent affamé, après avoir passé la nuit à courir partout. La seule pensée qui occupait son esprit alors qu'il trainait son corps endolori jusqu'à destination était celle de remplir son assiette d'autant de glucides que possible.  
  
Ses amis étaient déjà à table quand il entra. Il lui sourirent et le saluèrent mais savaient bien quil ne valait mieux pas le lancer dans une longue conversation, pour le moment. Il ne se souvint de Severus qu'après avoir attaqué une montagne de purée de pommes et de terre couverte de sauce. Remus jeta un œil à la table des Serpentards, juste à temps pour le voir se lever et s'apprêter à sortir. Il salua son groupe d'amis, mais ils semblaient trop absorbés par leur conversation pour le remarquer. Remus essaya d'attirer l'attention de Severus, mais ce dernier semblait résolu à ne pas regarder la table des Gryffondors en sortant de la salle.  
  
Bien qu'il ait encore faim, Remus décida de suivre Severus avant qu'il ne retourne dans les cachots pour le reste de la soirée. Il n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Abandonnant sa nourriture, Remus dit à Peter qu'il était encore fatigué et allait se coucher tôt. James et Sirius étaient absorbés dans une conversation sur le Quidditch et ne le remarquèrent pas quitter la table. Attrapant une tarte à la garniture inconnue au passage pour plus tard, il se dépêcha de suivre Severus.  
  
À dire vrai, il avait cherché à éviter Severus depuis son rêve la nuit d'avant, mais il savait bien qu'il devrait lui parler un jour. Le rêve en lui-même ne posait pas vraiment de poblème. Mais c'était les pensées qu'il avait dans la journée qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Bien qu'ils ne se soient pas parlé, Remus avait passé son temps à observer Severus malgré lui à chaque fois qu'ils étaient à proximité l'un de l'autre. Pendant leur dernier cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal en commun, Remus avait passé bien trop longtemps à regarder la bouche de Severus mâchouiller le bout de sa plume pendant qu'il lisait. Mais quand il commença à passer sa plume sur ses lèvres, l'air pensif, Remus le souspçonna d'en faire exprès pour le tourmenter. Mais bien évidemment, ça ne devait pas être le cas. Severus ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées, après tout.  
  
Non. Remus était presque sûr que personne n'aurait pu deviner les sentiments qu'il avait commencé à développer. Encore moins Severus lui-même. Il était très certainement hétéro (c'était évident si l'on pensait à Lily) et Remus était sûr que Severus n'avait pas eu assez d'expériences romantiques pour remarquer les signes qu'une personne amoureuse pourait lui envoyer. Tout ce que Remus avait à faire c'était arrêter cet espèce de flirt qu'il avait semblé commencer et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.  
  
Remus rattrappa Severus devant le portait d'une sorcière et d'un sorcier en train de jouer aux échecs, juste avant une volée de marches menant aux cachots. Il était suffisamment proche pour attrapper un pan de sa robe mais il ne voulait pas l'appeurer (et la simple pensée de le toucher suffisait à faire monter la température de sa nuque). Il préféra plutôt l'appeler par son prénom. Severus avait l'air aussi gêné que Remus quand il se tourna vers lui. Les progrès qu'ils avaient fait quant à leur aisance à se regarder dans les yeux pendant les dernières semaines semblaient partis en fumée. Soit ça, soit Severus était très intéressé par ses chaussures.  
  
\- Remus. Comment tu te sens ?, lui demanda Severus d'une voix solennelle (qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?).  
  
\- Oh... euh... bien. Enfin... un peu fatigué mais c'est normal.  
  
\- Je vois. Bien. Je veux dire, euh... C'est bien que tu ne te sentes pas plus mal que d'habitude.  
  
Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
\- Merci. Alors... c'est quoi cette histoire ? Toi et moi on aurait rendez-vous le week-end prochain ?  
  
 _Oh bien joué, Remus ! Tu as tenu combien de temps sans flirter ? Trente secondes ?_ Mais apparemment, Severus ne compris sa blague. Il avait même l'air complètement horrifié.  
  
\- Quoi ?! Non non non non non !, répéta-t-il en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses mains et en secouant la tête.  
  
\- Détends-toi, je plaisantais ! Sirius a dit qu'on allait ensemble à Pré-au-Lard ensemble mais peut-être qu'il a mal... compris.  
  
Severus grogna un peu.  
  
\- Je te dois une explication. Hier pendant le–.  
  
Il s'arrêta, remarquant avec Remus que les joueurs d'échecs dans le portrait étaient apparemment très intéressés par leur conversation. La sorcière tenait un pion entre ses doits mais ne le posait pas sur le plateau tout en leur souriant tandis que le sorcier était littéralement au bord de son siège.  
  
\- Euh... Peut-être qu'on devrait continuer cette conversation sur notre chemin vers la bibliothèque ? J'ai quelques notes à te donner sur les Noueux, de toute façon. Et d'ailleurs, quelles horribles bestioles !, s'exclama Severus en montrant à Remus sa main couverte de bandages.  
  
\- Tu vois ce qui arrive quand ton chevalier servant n'est pas avec toi ?  
  
 _Remus. Arrête. De. Flirter. Espèce. D'imbécile !_  
  
Mais Severus acquiesça pour toute réponse, alors qu'ils commençait à marcher vers la bibliothèque. Ils entendirent le sorcier et la sorcière du tableau pousser un grognement de déception avant de retourner à leur partie sans fin. Quand ils arrrivèrent à la bibliothèque, Severus avait fini de lui raconter son histoire.  
  
\- Et j'ai été la première personne à te venir à l'esprit ? J'en suis honoré, dit Remus une fois qu'il parvint à s'arrêter de rire.   
  
Il essaya de ne pas chercher à interpréter tout ça. Severus ne dit rien, se contentant de jouer avec la hanse de son sac pendant qu'ils se tenaient devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque.  
  
\- Mais tu sais, elle est plutôt jolie. Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu y aller avec elle ?  
  
Severus eut un petit rire sans joie.  
  
\- Même si elle n'avait voulu m'utiliser à son avantage, c'est pas vraiment mon genre.

  
Lily, bien sûr. Il doit encore penser à elle. Remus tenta d'ignorer la jalousie qui le frappa soudain. Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et s'installèrent sur les grands sièges à l'arrière. Cet endroit semblait être devenu leur coin à eux. Severus lui donna ses notes sur les Noueux (il semblait avoir fait un effort pour qu'elles soient lisibles) mais Remus était trop fatigué pour les lire tout de suite.  
  
\- Alors, on devrait commencer par aller où ?, demanda-t-il plutôt en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège.  
  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
  
\- Pendant notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine. Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?, lui demanda-t-il à nouveau en baillant.  
  
Il était vraiment épuisé. Tellement épuisé qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'air choqué sur le visage de Severus.  
  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait vraiment...  
  
\- Oh. Désolé. Tu ne voulais vraiment pas ?, demanda Remus en se redressant un peu.  
  
\- Non... c'est juste que... Je ne pensais pas... Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on y aille ensemble ? C'est pas un plan de tes amis, au moins ?  
  
\- Roh, je pensais qu'on dépassé ce stade-là !, lui répondit Remus (il était toujours un peu moins patient après une pleine lune).  
  
\- Je vérifiais juste, au cas où !  
  
\- Écoute, je t'aime bien ! C'est si dur que ça à accepter ?, dit-il sèchement. Tu es drôle et intelligent et...  
  
 _Arrête Remus. Pour l'amour de Merlin, arrrête !_  
  
Severus haussa les sourcils. Il mit quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
\- Bon, j'ai intérêt à me rappeler qu'il ne faut pas te brosser dans le mauvas sens du poil pendant cette période du mois. Si c'est comme ça que tu parles aux gens que tu _aimes bien_.  
  
Le sarcasme habituel était de retour dans sa voix. Remus sentit un peu de la tension qu'il avait accumulé s'envoler, en se rendant compte que Severus avait l'air un peu plus normal. Il passa sa main sur son visage et grogna.  
  
\- Désolé, je ne suis pas la meilleure des compagnies, en ce moment...  
  
Mais Severus souriait.  
  
\- C'est sympa de savoir que tu es juste un être humain avec des défauts, comme tout le monde.  
  
Remus doutait que Severus puisse comprendre à quel point se faire entendre appeler « humain » était important pour lui pendant une journée comme celle-ci. Il dut se retenir de pleurer. Ces changements d'humeur étaient fatigants.  
  
\- Ha, j'en ai clairement beaucoup.  
  
Severus semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta avant que les mots ne sortent. Au lieu de ça, il marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à « On pourrait se revoir pour revoir le cours que tu as manqué sur les Noueux quand tu te sentiras mieux. » Il rangea maladroitement ses affaires avant de se lever pour partir. Remus le regarda faire quelques pas avant de s'arrêter brusquement et se retourner.  
  
\- Eh Remus, ça te dit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi le week-end prochain ?, lui demanda-t-il, l'air seulement un peu agité.  
  
Remus sourit.  
  
\- Ouais, ça serait sympa.

***

Les jours précédant leur sortie à parurent horrriblement longs à Remus. Plus le week-end approchait, plus le nœud d'excitation et d'angoisse qu'il avait au ventre grossissait. Heureusement, aucun de ses amis ne lui fit remarquer qu'il passait du temps avec Severus Rogue de son plein gré depuis leur discussion dans la cabane (bien que Sirius se soit mis à faire plus de blagues sur les gays qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui rendait Remus extrêmement paranoïaque).  
  
En fait, il était presque sûr que les autres élèves Gryffondor parlaient de lui dans son dos, à en juger par les chuchotements et les conversations qui s'arrêtaient brusquement chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la salle commune. Il comprenait bien pourquoi la nouvelle de son amitié récente avec le garçon que lui et ses amis avaient harcélé pendant des années faisait partie des ragots croustillants. Remus ne pouvait pas nier que ça l'embêtait un peu et il espérait que l'intérêt pour la rumeur ne durerait pas trop longtemps.  
  
Lorsque le jour de la sortie arriva enfin, Remus se rendit compte que son excitation avait laissé la place à la nervosité. Et s'ils n'avaient rien à se dire ? Et si leur relation ne se résumait qu'aux créatures magiques relativement agressives ? Toutes ces questions inquiétantes passaient en boucle dans sa tête tandis qu'il passait un temps bien trop long à arranger son apparence (tout en essayant de donner l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas passé autant de temps).  
  
Quand il sortit dans la cour avec quelques Gryffondors pour montrer autorisation de sortie à McGonagall, il vit que Severus l'attendait derrière l'un des piliers. Il ne portait pas de vêtements moldus, comme la plupart des élèves, mais une grande robe de sorcier et une cape noires. Remus pensa d'ailleurs qu'elles lui allaient très bien, avant de se rappeler à l'ordre : il ne devait pas s'intéresser à l'apparence de Severus. Ils étaient seulement amis (des amis provisoires, qui plus est), et les amis ne s'attardaient pas sur la manière dont ils replaçaient leurs cheveux derrières leurs oreilles quand ils leur tombaient devant les yeux ou sur le fait qu'ils se mordillaient le bout du pouce quand ils étaient nerveux. Ils n'avaient pas passé de temps ensemble cette semaine, excepté pour leurs cours en commun. Comme si cela aurait pu briser la magie de la journée qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer ensemble.  
  
\- Hey, le salua Severus en le voyant arriver. On y va ?  
  
Remus regarda autour de lui et remarqua Sirius, déjà partit devant eux. Il avait déjà dépassé McGonagall et marchait vers Pré-au-Lard, son bras autour de la Poufsouffle aux cheveux bouclés. Il ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention, pas même un rapide coup d'œil.  
  
\- Ouais, répondit-il en se détendant un peu.  
  
Il y eut plusieurs silences gênant pendant qu'ils marchaient ensemble. Remus se tritura les méninges pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à dire mais tout ce qu'il trouva furent des commentaires sur la météo. Mais il se dit que Severus ne serait pas très impressioné par ça. L'autre garçpon prit la parole en premier, bien qu'il eut pu s'en abstenir.  
  


\- J'aurai peut-être dû te prévenir avant..., commença Severus. Je dois retrouver quelqu'un à la Tête de Sanglier, un peu plus tard. Ça ne devrait pas être long mais si tu veux rentrer avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne t'en voudrais pas.  
  
\- Oh d'accord, dit Remus en essayant d'avoir l'air normal et de ne pas montrer à quel point il était déçu. Je suis sûr que je trouverai de quoi m'occuper pendant ce temps-là. Tu dois retrouver qui ?  
  
Severus hésita.  
  
\- C'est juste Lucius. Il est là aujourd'hui et il veut qu'on se retrouve avec des amis pour boire un coup.  
  
\- Ah ok. Cool.

  
Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver à Pré-au-Lard et, une fois sur place, l'atmosphère se détendit entre les deux garçons. Le village était aussi pitoresque que d'habitude. Les couleurs de l'automne étaient présentes partout : bruns, oranges et rouges de toutes sortes décoraient les arbres qui surpomblaient les maisons aux toits de chaume. Remus remarqua que Severus regardait partout autour de lui, cachant à peine sa curiosité bien qu'il fut déjà venu plusieurs fois au fil des années. Il se tourna vers Remus, tout sourire et l'air excité.  
  
\- J'adore venir ici. Je pense que ce serait génial de grandir dans un village où il n'y a que des sorciers.  
  
\- J'en déduis qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorciers là où tu vis ?, lui demanda Remus pendant qu'ils descendaient une rue pavée.  
  
\- Non. Enfin... il doit bien y en avoir mais je ne connais que ma mère et Lil–, Severus s'arrêta avant de finir sa phrase, ne souhaitant évidemment pas aborder le sujet de son ancienne amie. Bref, la ville d'où je viens n'est absolument pas comme ici. Ce ne serait pas incroyable de pouvoir vivre sans avoir à se cacher ?  
  
\- J'imagine..., répondit Remus.  
  


Bien qu'ayant grandit en faisant complètement partie du monde magique, Remus n'avait jamais pu vivre sans avoir à se cacher. Mais Severus avait l'air tellement heureux qu'il ne voulut pas briser sa rêverie.  
  
\- Alors, où est-ce que tu veux aller pour commencer ?, lui demanda-t-il, ses yeux noirs brillant.  
  
Son excitation commençait à contaminer Remus.  
  
\- Euh, pourquoi pas Zunko ?, suggéra-t-il.  
  
Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le regard dégoûté que Severus lui lança. Il se souvint une nouvelle fois combien il était différent de ses amis.  
  
\- D'accord, peut-être pas là-bas. Je pourrais y aller tout seul plus tard. Honeydukes, alors ? Ma réserve de chocolats commence à se vider.  
  
\- Ok, mais on ira chez l'apothicaire ensuite. Je veux voir s'il a des dents de dragon en stock.  
  
\- Très bien. Mais si tu m'emmènes faire toutes les boutiques de chaudron du village, je m'en vais.  
  
Honeydukes était rempli d'élèves, comme toujours. Il restèrent juste assez longtemps pour permettre à Remus d'acheter assez de tablettes de chocolat pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine excursion prévue. Il glissa discrètement quelques Crapauds à la menthe poivrée dans panier, ayant remarqué que Severus les avait regardé avec insistance, pensant que Remus ne le voyait pas. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire.  
  
Le contraste fut frappant, Dogweed and Deathcap étant pratiquement vide. La seule autre cliente était une sorcière à l'air tracassé. Elle plissait les yeux en essayant de lire une liste tout en vérifiant la maturité de Figuiers d'Abyssinie. Le grand sorcier dégoûtant qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir et réduisait quelque chose en poudre leva les yeux quand ils entrèrent. Le grand sourire qu'il fit à Severus en le voyant fit comprendre à Remus qu'il le reconnaissait.  
  
\- Bonjour mon jeune ami ! Je m'attendais à te voir aujourd'hui ! Et tu as un nouvel ami avec toi ! Partage-t-il ta passion pour la fabrication de potions ?  
  
\- Malheureusement non, Boris.  
  
\- Ah, après tout ce n'est pas pour tout le monde. Je sais précisément ce que tu viens chercher par contre, Severus ! Et te ne seras pas déçu ! Je l'ai gardée de côté en attendant ta visite pour ne pas me retrouver en rupture de stock.

À ces mots, « Boris » disparut dans l'arrière boutique, que Remus supposat être la réserve.  
  
\- Vous vous appelez par vos prénoms respectifs ? Tu es plus qu'un passionné de potions, à ce niveau-là, le taquina-t-il.  
  
Severus se contenta de hausser les épaules comme pour dire « Je ne chercherai pas à me défendre, les preuves contre moi sont accablantes ». L'homme revint rapidement avec une caissse remplie de dents de dragons, délicatement posées sur du velour pourpre. Severus et lui se lancèrent dans une longue discussion sur les propriétés de chacune des dents, dépendant de la race du dragon. Remus s'ennuya bien vite et se mit à parcourir les étagères des yeux distraitement jusqu'à-ce qu'ils aient fini (ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la sorcière commença à soupirer bruyamment pour qu'on la serve).  
  
\- Reviens vite, Severus ! Je devrais avoir d'autres choses intéressantes à te montrer la prochaine fois !, le salua l'apothicaire alors qu'ils sortaient par la porte qui tinta sur leur passage.  
  
\- Tu n'as rien acheté, finalement ?, lui demanda Remus une fois qu'ils furent dans la rue.  
  


\- Oh non, répondit Severus, l'air un peu attéré. Ça coûte bien trop cher ! Je voulais juste les regarder.  
  
\- En tout cas, Boris doit vraiment bien t'aimer s'il a attendu que tu viennes « _juste les regarder_ » avant de les mettre en vente.  
  
Severus haussa simplement les épaules à nouveau. S'entendre dire que quelqu'un l'aimait bien n'avait pas l'air de trop lui plaire.  
  
\- Alors, tu veux qu'on aille boire un coup ou–  
  
\- Vous êtes les bienvenus à notre table !, leur cria une voix proche. On pourrait faire un double-rencard.  
  
Sirius les appelait depuis la porte d'entrée des Trois Balais. Il leur fit signe de venir pendant que la fille qui était avec lui ricanait.  
  
\- Après réflexion, on va juste marcher..., dit Severux, l'air sombre, avant de faire demi-tour, les mains dans les poches de sa robe.  
  
Remus hésita. Sirius le regardait avec un sourcil froncé et continuait à lui montrer la porte pour qu'il les rejoigne. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il murmura un rapide « Désolé » à son ami qui le regardait maintenant avec des yeux grands ouverts et courrut pour rattraper Severus. Il ne pouvait pas deviner ce que l'autre garçon pensait car il gardait les yeux rivés au sol.  
  
\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer. Il est un peu..., commença Remus sans réussir à terminer sa phrase.  
  
\- Homophobe ?  
  
Remus se mit à rire.  
  
\- Ouais, j'imagine qu'on peut dire ça.  
  
\- C'est dommage. Je l'avais toujours trouvé si tolérant, avant !, continua Severus, sa voix débordant de sarcasme.  
  
Remus ricana à nouveau. Il se sentait un peu mal mais le comportement récent de son ami méritait tout de même quelques moqueries. Ils continuèrent à marcher un moment. La conversation sembla se faire toute seule, après cela. Peut-être Severus commençait-il enfin à se détendre après avoir réalisé qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner au profit de Sirius à la première occasion qui se présenterait. Remus s'était senti tellement investi dans leur discussion qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la direction dans laquelle ils marchaient. Il leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus à Pré-au-Lard, voire dans le monde entier.   
  
\- Ah, l'endroit le plus hanté d'Angleterre, dit Severus. Mais j'imagine que tu as un autre avis sur la question ?  
  
\- Euh, ouais. C'est drôle que les hurlements n'aient commencés qu'il y a six ans.  
  
Severus gardait les yeux fixés sur le bâtiment en ruine.  
  
\- Tu crois que... tu crois qu'on pourrait y aller ?  
  
\- Pourquoi... est-ce que tu voudrais aller là-dedans ?, lui demanda Remus, réellement perplexe.  
  
\- C'est juste que je... je n'arrête pas de faire ces... rêves, dit Severus en rougissant de honte. Et je me disait qu'en y allant tous les deux et que tout se passait bien, alors...  
  
Remus se sentit empli de remords.

  
\- Severus, je suis vraiment désolé.  
  
\- Non, non ça va. Je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin, plus. C'est juste... oublie ce que j'ai dit.  
  
\- Non ! Bien sûr qu'on peut y aller... je suis juste... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse y entrer par ici... mais... on pourrait essayer quelque chose. Viens !  
  
Remus ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Il n'y était jamais allé que pour se transformer (pourquoi y aurait-il passé du temps autrement ?) mais il n'avait pas le droit de refuser à Severus d'essayer. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point se retrouver devant sa forme transformée en loup-garou avait dû le traumatiser. Et puis ça ne fonctionnerait certainement pas, de toute manière...  
  
Il continuèrent donc leur chemin vers la cabane abandonné et toute tordue. À mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, Remus commença à se sentir mal. Son estomac se tordit et un horrible sentiment de crainte l'envahit. Severus avait, lui aussi, l'air plus pâle que d'habitude. Mais ils étaient pourtant tous le deux déterminés. En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée, Severus tenta de tourner la poignée mais Remus fit non de la tête. Dumbledore avait ensorcelé l'endroit pour que personne ne puisse entrer (ou sortir) par les portes ou les fenêtres. Mais il n'avait jamais essayé une certaine technique : le Transplanage.  
  
Madame Pomfresh lui avait toujours assuré qu'elle pourrait venir à son chevet rapidement en cas d'urgence. Elle lui jetait plusieurs sorts pour garder un œil sur sa santé tous les mois. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'y entrer plus rapidement qu'en prenant le tunnel. Et puis transplaner hors de Poudlard serait certainement plus facile qu'échapper aux branches de l'arbre et ramper dans l'espace restreint. Personne ne savait à quoi le bâtiment ressemblait à l'intérieur (regarder par les fenêtres montrait un tout autre décor) alors aucun chasseur de fantômes n'y aurait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, même s'il avait été assez courageux pour essayer.  
  
\- Tiens-toi à moi, dit fermement Remus.  
  
\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?  
  
\- Je vais essayer de nous faire transplaner à l'intérieur.  
  
\- Tu peux transplaner ?! Mais tu n'as même pas dix-sept ans ! On vient à peine de commencer à apprendre !  
  
\- Tu as des privilèges spéciaux quand ton père travaille au Ministère et veut absolument que tu puisses t'éhapper de situations dangereuses, répondit simplement Remus. Écoute, je peux faire des petites distances depuis que j'ai quinze ans. Tu peux me faire confiance. Ça ne marchera sûrement pas, de toute façon.  
  
\- D'accord, dit Severus, l'air assez appréhensif.  
  
Il s'aggripa à la manche du gilet de Remus. Severus soupira, exaspéré, quand Remus lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « Fais-le correctement » et se tint à ses avant-bras. Essayant d'ignorer leur proximité, Remus se concentra sur les trois D. Il se représenta clairement l'intérieur du bâtiment en ruine devant eux, les fit tous les deux tourner sur place et...  
  
Lorsque les deux garçons rouvrirent leurs yeux, ils se tenaient au milieux de la Cabane Hurlante. Ils se regardèrent, abasourdis. Entre des exclamations comme « C'était génial ! » et « Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça fonctionnerait », il leur fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'ils se tenaient encore fermement l'un à l'autre. Severus s'éloigna de lui en premier, toussant pour masquer son embarras.  
  
Alors qu'il observait la pièce familière, l'excitation que Remus avait ressenti en réalisant son exploit se changea rapidement en anxiété. Il n'aimait pas être ici. Il savait pertinemment que c'était parce-qu'il associait la pièce à ses transformations et à ce qu'il se passait dans ces moments-la. « Tout va bien » se dit-il. Il faisait jour et la prochaine pleine lune n'allait pas arriver avant un bon moment. Mais ses tentatives de rationalisation n'y firent rien.  
  
\- J'aime beaucoup la déco que tu as choisi, dit Severus sarcastiquement en observant les meubles cassés et les tapis couverts de griffures.  
  
\- La déco que j'ai _faite moi-même_ , tu veux dire, murmura Remus.  
  
Il regarda Severus s'approcher de la banquette déchirée et s'y asseoir une fois qu'il eut trouvé un coin où les ressorts n'avaient pas percé la toile. Tout allait bien. Il n'arriverait rien à Severus. Mais alors pourquoi la poitrine de Remus avait-elle l'air si serrée ?

  
\- C'est pas comme ça que je l'imaginais, dit Severus en continuant d'inspecter la pièce. C'est ici que tu viens depuis que tu es arrivé à l'école ?  
  
\- Oui, dit doucement Remus.  
  
Il jeta un œil vers un coin de la pièce, près de l'endroit où Severus était assis, et se revit soudain, alors qu'il avait onze ans et se tenait là. Il pleurait et se balançait d'avant en arrière, pendant les premières fois où il avait dû se transformer sans que ses parents soient présents. Il avait peur. Tellement, tellement peur. Mais ensuite, la colère avait pris le dessus.  
  
Pourtant les choses étaient différentes, désormais. Il avait ses amis. Mais ils n'étaient pas là en ce moment !  
  
Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il avait l'impression que la poussière présente dans l'air s'accumulait dans ses poumons et le suffocait. Il essaya de prendre une grande inspiration mais la peur ne fit qu'augment ses halètements. Oh mon dieu, pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Il devait sortir !  
  
\- Remus ? Tu vas bien ?  
  
Il ne put lui répondre que par un gémissement. Severus ! Il ne devrait pas être ici ! Il n'était pas en sécurité ! Il pourrait être blessé ! Remus perdait progressivement le contrôle de ses pensées à mesure qu'il paniquait. Il se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui. Mais il ne voyait presque plus rien, sa vision se faisant trouble sur les côtés.  
  
\- Remus ! Regarde-moi !  
  
Severus lui attrappa l'épaule d'une main et lui tint le visage pour l'obliger à le regarder de l'autre, en voyant sa panique augmenter. Remus s'aggripa à lui, simplement pour sentir qu'il reposait sur quelque chose de solide. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent enfin ceux de Severus, il commença à se sentir plus calme. Il continua de fixer ses yeux noirs appaisants jusqu'à-ce que sa respiration ralentisse et que son sang arrête de battre dans ses tempes. Il se rendit compte que Severus respirait lentement et l'imita jusqu'à-ce que ses sens reviennent à ce qui lui semblait normal.  
  
Ils se cramponnaient toujours l'un à l'autre. Remus céda à l'envie de se rapprocher de lui et de l'enlacer. Il avait juste besoin de sentir qu'il était là, qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne l'avait pas blessé. Oh mon dieu, heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas blessé.  
  
Difficile de dire qui embrassa l'autre en premier. Tout ce que savait Remus, c'est qu'ils étaient penchés l'un sur l'autre et que, l'instant d'après, il ne sentait plus que la chaleur, la douceur et le réconfort que lui apportaient les lèvres de Severus contre les siennes. La main qui lui avait tenu le visage remonta jusque derrière sa tête afin de les rapprocher encore plus. Si farouchement que c'en était presque douloureux.  
  
Mais lorsque Remus se montra plus entreprenant et ouvrit la bouche, Severus s'écarta de lui comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il regarda tout autour de lui comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un surgisse et les surprenne. Pendant un instant, il crut que Severus allait se mettre à lui crier dessus ou le frapper au visage à nouveau. Remus se prépara à ces deux éventualités, mais les choses se passèrent différemment. Le garçon le regarda simplement dans les yeux une seconde fois. Il ne sut jamais ce que Severus y vit mais, quoi que ce fut, il eut l'air suffisamment rassuré pour revenir l'embrasser soudainement encore plus intensément qu'avant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre s'est révélé être beaucoup plus long que les autres mais il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé !


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus passe une journée chaotique.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sev ?  
  
\- Hmm ? Désolé, quoi ?  
  
\- Mais bordel ! Est-ce que tu nous écoutes ?  
  
Les soupçons d'Avery étaient corrects. Severus n'avait vraiment rien écouté. Depuis son arrivée à la Tête de Sanglier, il avait passé son temps à passer un doigt sur ses lèvres qui le chatouillaient encore un peu, comme pour s'assurer que tout ça s'était bien passé. Il avait presque l'impression d'être dans l'un de ses rêves. D'abord Remus s'était accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait été assez choqué par la situation. Mais ensuite, l'autre garçon l'avait embrassé (ou alors était-ce Severus qui l'avait embrassé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée) et il n'avait plus ressenti qu'un bonheur pure et exaltant.  
  
Puis, comme das ses rêves, une sueur froide lui avait coulé le long du dos. Il avait vraiment cru que les trois autres allaient lui sauter dessus. Cela aurait demandé beaucoup d'implication de la part de Remus pour élaborer un plan comme celui-ci, mais c'était la seule chose rationnelle à laquelle Severus pouvait penser pour expliquer tout ça. Pourtant, un seul regard échangé avec ses yeux ambrés lui avait prouvé le contraire. Les sentiments de Remus était si forts qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'utiliser son don pour les comprendre. Tout cela était bien réel. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il avait préféré chasser ses réflexions et se pencher sur Remus pour l'embrasser à nouveau.  
  
Ce besoin de réfléchir ne pouvait plus attendre, cependant. Pas même la fin de l'introduction du discours de Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Black à propos des Mangemorts. Il n'en avait écouté que des bribes, son esprit repassant en boucle ce qu'il s'était passé une heure plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin écartés l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient seulement regardés, trop étourdis pour parler. Severus parvint enfin à dire qu'ils feraient peut-être mieux de sortir d'ici. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, Remus les fit transplaner à l'extérieur de la cabane.  
  
Le silence retomba entre eux alors qu'ils descendait le chemin menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Severus était certain qu'il ne lui resterait plus un centimètre de peau sur les doigts d'ici à ce qu'ils rejoignent la rue principale. Il commençait à croire qu'ils ne parleraient jamais de ce qu'il s'était passé, que tout cela resterait dans la cabane. Mais non.  
  
\- Alors... est-ce que... ce qu'il s'est passé... c'était mieux ou... moins bien... que les cauchemrs que tu as fait ?, lui demanda prudemment Remus.  
  
Severus rit (un peu trop fort et nerveusement) avant de lui répondre :  
  
\- Mieux. Mille fois mieux.  
  
\- D'accord. D'accord, très bien. Est-ce que c'est... quelque chose que tu voudrais refaire ?  
  
\- Euh... est-ce que _toi_ tu voudrais qu'on le refasse ?  
  
\- J'ai demandé en premier.  
  
Severus lui envoya un petit regard moqueur pour le taquiner avant de se donner du courage en prenant une respiration tremblante.  
  
\- Je... voudrais bien, dit-il.  
  
Le mot « mais » s'était formé sur ses lèvres, mais Remus l'interrompit.  
  
\- OhparMerlinmercimoiaussi !  
  
Suite à cette conversation, le pub miteux et sombre dans lequel Lucius jacassait était bien le dernier endroit où Severus voulait se trouver. Mais il savait bien que s'il n'était pas venu, il aurait ensuite eu à affronter la colère de la majorité des Serpentards. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que son ancien Préfet disait. Au départ, quand il avait à peine quatorze ans et que Lucius avait commencé à remarquer ses talents, Severus avait admiré le garçon plus âgé. Ce même garçon qui avait eu un sourire approbateur le jour où il avait remis en question le tabou autour de la magie du sang dans la salle commune. Ce garçon qui lui garda toujours une place à la table des Serpentards, à partir du jour où il découvrit que c'était Severus qui avait inventé le _Sectumsempra_. Ce garçon qui avait enfin commencé à le considérer pour ses habilités plus que pour le nom de son père (bien qu'il rapelât souvent à Severus qu'elle était sa place lorsque celui-ci devenait trop arrogant à son goût).  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, Lucius avait simplement l'air... orgueilleux... pompeux, même. Severus se surprit même à avoir envie de lever les yeux au ciel plusieurs fois. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux, peut-être était-ce à cause du temps qu'il avait passé avec Remus. En tout cas, il trouvait de plus en plus difficile de garder le respect qu'il avait eu pour lui à une époque.  
  
Bien qu'il fut encore extrêmement distrait par ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, Severus avait saisit le message global que Lucius et Bellatrix avait voulu faire passer. Severus n'avait rencontré Bellatrix que quelques fois mais ça lui avait suffit pour comprendre qu'elle était comme Lucius. Il remarqua les mots de rébellion, résistance et révolution, toujours aussi familiers et enivrants. Mais cette fois-ci... il essaya de faire plus attention.  
  
\- Alors ce sorcier : il est puissant, ouais on a compris, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez d'autre à nous proposer ? Des armes ?, demanda Rosier, l'air suspicieux.  
  
\- Qui a besoin d'armes contre quelques Moldus ?, se moqua Avery qui se tenait à côté de lui.  
  
\- Pas contre les Moldus, espèce de débile !, rétorqua-t-il. Contre les autres sorciers. Le Ministère ! Dumbledore ! J'imagine que vous allez aborder ces sujets-la aussi.  
  
Le regard que Bellatrix lança à Rosier le fit déglutir difficilement.  
  
\- Tu oses douter du pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je serais ravie de me servir de toi pour montrer à tous ce qu'il m'a appris, dit-elle en prenant sa grande baguette courbée.  
  
\- Allons Bella, dit Lucius en posant une main délicatement sur son épaule et en souriant étrangement à Rosier. Le garçon n'a fait que poser une question innocente, après tout. Laissez-moi vous rassurer, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a conquis de nombreux adeptes. Et pas seulement des sorciers. De sombres créatures ont rejoins nos rangs. Elles sont puissantes. Des Détraqueurs, des géants, même des loups-garous.  
  
 _Des loups-garous ?_  
  
\- Les sales sangs-mêlés peuvent être utiles, cracha Bellatrix en rangeant sa baguette dans sa tenue noire.  
  
Severus fut pris d'un frisson. Les loups-garous n'étaient-ils pas simplement des sorciers avec une sorte de maladie ? Mais il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas poser ce genre de question à ce groupe. Tout comme dans la maison Serpentard, la hiérarchie établie par ce « Seigneur des Ténèbres » était claire. Le sang était toujours au centre de tout. La lignée et la pureté étaient importantes. Le talent moins. Mais peut-être était-ce ainsi que les choses devaient être...  
  
Il comprit qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de la réunion au moment où Lucius remonta les manches de sa robe délicate pour leur montrer un tatouage noir, contrastant durement avec la blancheur de sa peau. Bellatrix l'imita et révéla la même marque noire avec fierté. Un serpent enroulé autour d'un crâne.  
  
\- Si vous souhaitez nous rejoindre, vous devez prouver votre valeur. Et votre loyauté inébranlable, dit-elle au groupe silencieux.  
  
Ses yeux s'attardèrent sombrement sur Severus sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Peut-être avait-elle ressenti son hésitation.  
  
\- Cette marque vous liera à lui, expliqua Lucius. Elle nous liera tous. Un moyen de communication et de convocation.  
  
 _Plutôt de surveillance..._  
  
\- Je vous suis, dit Mulciber en relevant déjà la manche de son bras gauche.  
  
Lucius rit.  
  
\- Personne ne devrait se sentir forcé de prendre sa décision aujourd'hui. Prenez le temps de réfléchir à ce dont nous avons parlé..., il recouvrit son bras et se leva. Mais souvenez-vous : de grands changements arivent. Vous ne voudrez pas être laissés derrière à ce moment-là.  
  
Sur cette vague menace, Lucius et Bellatrix partirent. Severus entendit le grand bruit de leur Transplanage, une fois sortis du pub. La majorité des élèves restèrent discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ceux qui montraient le plus de doutes se faisaient rapidement rabrouer. Il parvint à sortir avant que ses amis le fasse entrer dans le débat. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.  
  
Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir le faire pour le moment, visiblement. Remus avait tenu sa promesse et l'avait attendu dans la rue principale. Il était assis sur un banc et balançait ses jambes en souriant. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux qui le rendait si heureux ? Apparemment, à en juger par le signe de la main enthousiaste que Remus lui fit en le voyant. Malgré son besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Severus se sentit soulagé quand il le vit. Il remarqua que des muscles qu'il ne savaient pas tendus se détendaient.  
  
\- Salut !, lui sourit Remus quand Severus s'approcha de lui. Comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec Lucius ?  
  
Il lui avait demandé cela en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
\- Oh... ouais, c'était sympa, grommela Severus en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
  
Il se sentait nerveux à l'idée d'être aussi proche de lui mais il se raisonna. Remus n'essaierait pas de l'embrasser à nouveau en plein milieux de la rue. N'est-ce pas ?  
  
\- On dirait que vous étiez beaucoup, là-dedans, dit Remus.  
  
Il y avait une question en suspens dans sa phrase. Une question à laquelle Severus ne voulait absolument pas répondre.  
  
\- Eh bien, Lucius est plutôt populaire, répondit Severus.  
  
Si Remus connaissait la raison de leur réunion, Severux craignait que ce qu'ils venaient de commencer prenne fin.  
  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait en m'attendant ?, lui demanda-t-il, désireux de changer de sujet.  
  
\- Oh, tu sais, je me suis juste un peu baladé. Tu veux aller quelque part ou tu préfères qu'on rentre au château ?  
  


\- Je suis prêt à rentrer.  
  
Beaucoup de réflexions l'attendaient dans la soirée. Les garçons se mirent à marcher, un peu plus proches que pendant le trajet aller. Severus se rendit compte qu'il était plus facile de parler en marchant.  
  
\- Écoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à aller là-dedans, dit Severus. C'était stupide.  
  
\- Non, c'était pas stupide. Je ne savais pas que je réagirais comme ça, alors comment est-ce que _toi_ tu aurais pu le savoir ? Merci de m'avoir aidé, d'ailleurs, lui dit Remus sincèrement.  
  
\- Pas de problème. Je sais un peu ce que c'est, l'anxiété. Même si la mienne ressemble plus à une panique toujours présente mais légère qui me laisse juste assez de motivation pour finir la journée.  
  
Remus rit.  
  
\- Ça m'a l'air tout à fait sain.  
  
Severus aimait la manière dont ses yeux baissés remontaient pour le regarder à chaque fois qu'il faisait rire Remus. Quelque chose qui arrivait d'ailleurs étonnamment souvent. Il s'autorisa à le regarder franchement, une seule fois. Il lui semblait être une personne complètement différente du garçon paniqué qu'il était il y a quelques heures. Tout lui paraissait facile et sans importance, à présent. Il passa une main abimée dans ses cheveux courts, couleur sable, et inspirant l'air frais et piquant avant de soupirer, l'air heureux. Severus ne pouvait plus attendre. Il devait lui poser la question.  
  
\- Alors est-ce que tu es... tu sais... est-ce que tu aimes...  
  
\- Est-ce que tu essayes de me demander si je suis gay ?  
  
Severus lui lança un regard surpris avant de lancer un _Assurdiato_ autour d'eux.  
  
\- J'ai inventé ce sort pour une raison, tu sais !  
  
Remus eut simplement l'air amusé.  
  
\- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu dire que j'avais une copine ?  
  
\- Eh bien... non. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ta vie privée jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
  
\- Et toi ?  
  
\- Moi ?  
  
\- Oui Severus. Tu m'as embrassé, tout à l'heure. Je pense que ma question est donc plutôt valide.  
  
\- Je crois que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé.  
  
\- On pourra débatre plus tard.  
  
Severus se dit qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison de le cacher.  
  
\- Disons seulement que mon manque de charisme et de style ne sont pas les seules choses qui m'ont toujours empêché d'avoir une petite-amie non plus.  
  
Remus rit à nouveau. Severus n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le trouve aussi drôle. Seule Lily riait à ses blagues, avant.  
  
\- Bon, ce sera juste un autre truc sur lequel on ne sera pas d'accord, dit doucement Remus.  
  
Les joues de Severus rougirent à nouveau. Une fois de retour au château, Severus fut étonné de voir Remus l'accompagner jusqu'à l'escalier rarement utilisé qui menait aux cachots.  
  
\- Je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui, dit Remus en se tournant vers lui.  
  
\- … Moi aussi, lui répondit Severus en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en faire. J'imagine que je te verrais en cours la semaine prochaine.  
  
\- Ou alors on pourrait se voir avant... si tu veux ?  
  
Le sourire timide sur le visage de Remus fit s'envoler des papillons dans le ventre de Severus. Ses lèvres recommencèrent à le chatouiller, lui rappelant le fantôme de leur baiser. Il fit de son mieux pour paraître détaché.  
  
\- Eh bien tu as l'air d'avoir un don pour me trouver, donc j'imagine que oui.  
  
À ces mots, il se retourna pour partir mais Remus attrapa son bras.  
  


\- J'allais oublier, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il en plongeant la main dans son sac de chez Honeydukes. J'ai remarqué qu'elles te faisaient de l'œil, tout à l'heure.  
  
Remus sortit de son sac deux Crapaud à la menthe poivrée et les donna à Severus. Ce faisant, il fit bien attention à ce que leurs mains se touchent plus longtemps que nécessaire. Severus avait voulu essayer ces confiseries depuis un moment mais s'était toujours empêché de dépenser le peu d'argent que ses parents lui donnaient pour des choses inutiles comme des friandises.  
  
Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Au lieu de dire « merci » comme une personne normale, il enfourna le Crapaud dans sa bouche avant de tendre l'autre à Remus, qui se contenta de sourire et de manger le sien aussi. C'était délicieux mais, dans sa hâte, Severus ne prit pas le temps de le savourer et l'avala rapidement. La sensation bondissante de la friandise enchantée dans son estomac ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Les deux garçons rirent de l'effet étrange lorsque Remus avala aussi son Crapaud.

  
Soudain, Remus regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de se pencher pour embrasser Severus. Le goût de la menthe poivrée était très présent, tellement froid qu'il y eut presque une sensation de brûlure lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent brièvement. Remus fit un petit signe à Severus avant de s'en aller rapidement, un air satisfait sur le visage. Celui de ne pas s'être fait prendre en faisant quelque chose d'insouciant. Foutus Gryffondors.  
  
Severus s'arrêta net sur son chemin vers l'escalier. Ils s'étaient donnés en spectacle devant le portrait de ce couple curieux une nouvelle fois. La sorcière lui souriait ouvertement tandis que le sorcier tenait sa tête dans ses mains, une expression de pure joie sur son visage.  
  
\- Alors ? Comment s'est passé votre non-rencard ?, lui demanda la sorcière.  
  
\- S... S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien à personne, répondit-il en bafouillant (il allait tuer Remus).  
  
\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas mon cher ami, nous autres portraits sommes un modèle de discrétion !, dit joyeusement le sorcier.  
  
\- Et puis ce n'est certainement pas ce que nous ayons vu de plus choquant, vous pouvez me croire, commença la sorcière. Laissez-moi vous raconter la fois où–

  
\- N'embêtez pas le pauvre garçon, Patricia ! Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme, vous pouvez compter sur nous, lui dit le sorcier pour le rassurer. Mais n'oubliez pas de venir nous raconter comment les choses évoluent !  
  
\- Et n'oubliez aucun détail !, jacassa la sorcière alors qu'il descendait rapidement les escaliers menant aux cachots.  
  
Le Crapaud bondissait toujours violemment dans son estomac quand il arriva dans la salle commune. Cette sensation couplée aux émotions liées à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui commençaient à lui donner la nausée. Malheureusement, son besoin de solitude fut à nouveau interrompu. Cette fois-ci par un Mulciber à l'air furieux et un Avery hésitant. Comment avaient-ils pu arriver ici avant lui ? Avait-il vraiment flâné si longtemps avec Remus ?  
  
\- Où est-ce que tu es passé, putain ?  
  
\- Pas maintenant, Mulc. Je ne me sens pas très bien.  
  
Pour une fois, il ne mentait pas. Severus essaya de les dépasser mais ils lui bloquèrent le passage.  
  
\- Écoute, j'avais juste besoin de passer un peu de temps seul pour réfléchir à certaines choses. Je n'avais pas compris que j'avais besoin de ta permission pour ça.  
  
\- Mais tu n'étais pas seul, dit doucement Avery. Tu étais encore avec ce Gryffondor.  
  
\- Tu es passé des Sang-de-Bourbe aux traitres à leur sang, c'est ça ?, se moqua Mulciber.  
  
Severus ne put rien dire. Il sentait sa bouche se remplir de salive. Merde, il n'aurait vraiment pas dû manger ce Crapaud aussi vite. Mulciber s'approcha de Severus et se pencha sur lui. Son ami, qui était pourtant déjà grand, trouvait toujours un moyen d'avoir l'air encore plus colossal lorsqu'il voulait menacer quelqu'un.  
  
\- Ne prends pas trop ton temps, sang-mêlé. De grands changements arrivent et tu devras bientôt choisir ton camp.  
  
Severus ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il vomit aux pieds de Mulciber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai été complètement ahurie par les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé pour le dernier chapitre ! J'ai fait l'erreur de les lire au travail et maintenant mes collègues croient que j'ai une liaison secrète, à force de me voir sourire à mon téléphone. Mais je ne leur dirait pas la vérité, ça me donne un air mystérieux. J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci aussi !


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus et Severus auraient vraiment dû étudier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : Références à de l'abus émotionnel, langage homophobe

Remus fut rassuré de voir qu'ils continuaient d'étudier les Noueux en cours, la semaine suivante. Non pas qu'il voulait absolument les étudier, mais c'était une créature plutôt docile et il pourrait ainsi passer plus de temps à regarder Severus qu'à écouter le cours. Remus avait flotté dans une bulle de bonheur toute la semaine à cause de lui. Il n'avait pas osé espérer que Severus soit intéressé par les garçons et encore moins que ses sentiments soient réciproques. D'accord, il y avait bien eu quelques tentatives de flirt entre eux au début de leur amitié, mais Remus s'était persuadé qu'il se faisait des idées. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, il était excité à l'idée d'aller plus loin avec lui.

  
Le garçon habituellement si studieux voyait donc la leçon d'aujourd'hui plus comme une nuisance qu'une opportunité d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il était content de pouvoir passer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps avec Severus, mais il aurait préféré qu'ils soient seuls. Il avait eu du mal à trouver des excuses auprès de ses amis pour justifier ses absences. Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble était donc plutôt limité.

  
Il était à côté de Severus, comme d'habitude. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait savoir quoi faire de leurs mains, étant à proximité des autres élèves. Le professeur Brûlopot se tenait devant eux, vêtu d'un pardessus épais et arborant son sourire habituel, quoique légèrement maniaque. Remus et Severus furent bien obligés de se rapprocher plus encore, lorsque Brûlopot leur demanda de se regrouper devant lui. La température avait baissé et Remus pouvait sentir la respiration de l'autre garçon contre sa joue.

  
\- Comme vous l'avez appris la semaine dernière, l'une des choses les plus difficiles dans l'élevage de Noueux est de les identifier, dit le professeur Brûlopot aux élèves. Car les Noueux sont presque identiques au hérissons, physiquement parlant. Il est donc essentiel de les séparer pour éviter qu'ils se mélangent et que le gène magique soit préservé.

  
Remus remarqua un drôle d'air passer brièvement sur le visage de Severus en entendant les mots de Brûlopot. Ses sourcils restèrent froncés, son air sombre, tandis que leur professeur continuait.

  
\- Alors !, dit-il en faisant claquer ses mains de chair et de bois ensemble, produisant un bruit sourd. Maintenant que le plus dur est fait, il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de les nourrir sans qu'ils vous mordent. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous donner d'indices ! Votre lecture précédent ce cours devrait vous y avoir complètement préparé.

  
Remus sentit une pierre tomber dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas vraiment respecté son emploi du temps de révisions, cette semaine. Et à en juger par les yeux écarquillés de Severus, il n'avait pas dû respecter le sien non plus. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué. Leurs révisions pour ce cours avaient servi d'excuses pour passer du temps ensemble mais... disons que les révisions étaient rapidement passées au second plan. Ils se regardèrent, nerveux, se souvenant tous les deux de ce qu'ils s'était réellement passé au moment où ils auraient dû faire leurs devoirs.

  
***

  
Severus avait proposé qu'ils utilisent l'une des classes abandonnées des cachots pour étudier, « pour plus d'intimité ».

  
\- Pour qu'on puisse parler, c'est tout !, avait clarifié Severus, ayant soudain l'air alarmé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de...

  
\- De me faire du charme ?, compléta Remus, appréciant de voir le rouge monter aux joues de Severus.

  
\- Ouais. Exactement, marmonna-t-il l'air gêné avant de lui montrer le chemin.

  
La salle ne payait pas de mine : quelques chaises et bureaux abandonnés, des boîtes remplies de bazar et, dans le fond de la pièce, un vieux mannequin d'entraînement à qui quelqu'un avait enroulé une écharpe Gryffondor (très certainement volée) et que Remus soupçona de servir de cible. Les murs de pierre étaient légèrement humides. Mais l'espace était suffisamment grand pour eux deux et cela faisait l'affaire. Severus alluma les torches aux murs d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Il semblait bien connaître le lieu.

  
\- Je viens parfois ici quand j'ai besoin d'être au calme et seul, expliqua-t-il. Les murs sont plutôt épais, ici, on n'entend pas grand chose depuis l'extérieur. Je dis ça comme ça, je ne suggérais rien !

  
Il avait ajouté cela rapidement en voyant Remus hausser les sourcils. 

  
Severus les emmena jusqu'au fond de la pièce où il semblait avoir fait métarmorphosé quelques objets qui traînaient en coussins. Et il n'y était pas très bien arrivé... Remus remarqua qu'ils étaient durs et avaient quelques bosses, lorsqu'il s'assit. Mais il se souvint que la Métamorphose n'était pas le cours où Severux excellait le plus. Ses amis le lui avaient souvent rappelé et Remus était presque sûr que c'était pour cette raison que Severus avait arrêté ces cours-là cette année.

  
Ils sortirent tous les deux leurs livres et les ouvrirent au chapitre concerné. Severus eut vraiment l'air d'essayer de se concentrer sur la lecture, au départ. Mais ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas d'aller de la page à Remus, qui ne semblait pas vouloir étudier. Il avait poussé son livre sur le côté et posé sa tête dans ses mains pour mieux observer le garçon ténébreux et fascinant devant lui.

  
\- Quoi ?, dit Severus au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder ?

  
\- C'est juste que... on n'est pas obligés de travailler tout de suite, si ? Je veux dire... on pourrait commencer par discuter ?

  
\- Je vois, lui répondit Severus en fermant doucement son livre. De quoi est-ce que tu veux « discuter » exactement ?

  
\- Eh bien, j'ai une question très importante, bien entendu.

  
\- Quoi donc ?, lui demanda prudemment Severus.

  
\- Celestina Moldubec. Oui ou non ?

  
\- Euh... non ?

  
Remus prit une grande inspiration.

  
\- Oh je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire ça Severus, mais tu vas devoir commencer à sérieusement te demander si tu es bien gay.

  
\- Va te faire !, dit Severus en riant et en poussant gentiment Remus, l'air rassuré.

  
\- Désolé mais c'est pas de ma faute : c'est une icône.

  
\- J'espère sincèrement que tu n'es pas réellement un de ses fans ou alors ça ne pourra pas marcher entre nous.

  
Remus se sentit soudain très nerveux mais excité. Il y avait eu un autre baiser volé et maladroit, lorsque Remus l'avait emmené derrière une grande tapisserie l'autre jour, sur leur chemin vers leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais Severus avait réagit en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de son « imprudence ». Mais ce que Severus venait de dire lui donna le petit indice dont il avait besoin.

  
\- Alors il y a bien quelque chose entre nous ?, demanda-t-il à voix basse, se rapprochant de lui.

  
***

  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?, chucota Severus l'air anxieux à Remus, le ramenant immédiatement au présent.

  
\- Ça va aller, on va se débrouiller, dit Remus en essayant de voir ce que James et Sirius faisaient.

  
Severus avait l'air horrifié. Remus savait qu'il aimait venir en classe en étant préparé, même celles qu'il aimait le moins. Il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir été sa source de distraction.

  
Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à l'enclôt magique où se trouvaient des Noueux mâles et femelles. Remus regarda les autres binômes autour d'eux mais soit ils étaient trop loin pour qu'ils puisse copier sur eux, soit Brûlopot avait jeté un sort de dissimulation entre eux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas que ses élèves trichent.

  
\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, tu le sais ?, lui dit Severus en plissant les yeux.

  
Mais Remus se doutait bien que, comme lui, il trouvait que ce petit désagrément valait amplement l'instant qu'ils avaient alors partagé.

  
***

  
\- Oui, avait répondu Severus après ce qui semblait être un dernier petit instant de réflexion. Si tu veux qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, bien sûr.

  
\- Je pensais que j'avais été, euh, plutôt clair à ce sujet.

  
\- Hmm oui, j'imagine que le fait que tu sois incapable de me croiser dans les couloirs sans pouvoir te retenir de m'enfoncer ta langue dans la gorge était un assez bon indice.

  
Honnêtement, et même si Severus exagérait un peu, c'était exactement ce que Remus ressentait depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait déjà ressenti quelque chose pour certains garçons. Il en avait même embrassé un ou deux (bien qu'il soit toujours tenu au silence après cela). Mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine dès qu'ils se rapprochaient. Ses mots se mélangeaient dans sa bouche. Il se levait une demi-heure plus tôt pour se préparer, au cas où ils se croiseraient. Et il voulait le toucher tout le temps !

  
\- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?, demanda Severus à Remus pendant qu'il essayait de trouver une réponse subtile.

  
\- Que je t'aime ? Probablement depuis que tu m'as donné ce croquis. Ou peut-être avant ça ? Je ne suis pas sûr.

  
Severus détourna le regard, embarrassé, mais il sourit joyeusement.

  
\- Je voulais dire, euh, depuis combien de temps tu sais que tu es gay ?

  
\- Oh. Ouais, dit Remus, à son tour embarrassé. Euh... Sûrement depuis la fin de notre troisième année ? C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que je ne faisais qu'inventer des crush sur des filles pour faire comme tout le monde.

  
Remus avait appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas utiliser les noms de ses amis devant Severus. Il n'aimait pas le regard de pure haine qui passait devant ses yeux à chaque fois. 

  
\- J'ai fini par ne plus en avoir la force l'année dernière...

  
Severus acquiesça, l'air compréhensif.

  
\- Et tu leur en as parlé, alors ?

  
\- … Non, répondit Remus.

  
\- Oh... Je pensais juste que... la manière dont Black parle de...

  
Severus semblait vouloir dire autre chose mais s'arrêta.

  
\- J'en ai seulement parlé à Lily, dit-il finalement, incapable de dissimuler la tristesse dans sa voix.

  
\- Eh bien, si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y a aucune rumeur sur toi parmi les Gryffondors donc je pense qu'elle a gardé ton secret, dit gentiment Remus.

  
\- Tu veux dire à part la rumeur que tes amis ont lancée ? Comme quoi je serais en couple avec le Poulpe Géant ?

  
\- À part celle-ci, oui. Depuis combien de temps tu le sais, toi ?, lui demanda Remus, désireux de changer de sujet.

  
Severus pencha un peu la tête et réfléchit un instant.

  
\- J'ai sûrement dû commencé à y penser le jour où mon père m'a traité de « sale petite tapette » quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais plus envie de venir aux matchs de foot avec lui, dit-il sur un ton détaché, comme s'il pensait que Remus y serait complètement insensible (ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas).

  
\- Par Merlin, dit-il choqué. Tu avais quel âge ?

  
\- Hmm... environ sept ans ?

  
Les jambes de Severus commencèrent à se balancer sans qu'il semble le remarquer.

  
\- Severus... c'est... Est-ce que ton père–

  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui, dit brusquement Severus, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

  
Un silence gênant s'en suivit. Remus pouvait presque sentir Severus s'effacer. Il se maudit intérieurement de manquer à ce point de subtilité. Quoi qu'il se passe chez lui, Severus n'était pas prêt à en parler avec lui.

  
\- Dis... il fait un peu froid ici. On pourrait allumer un feu ?

  
Remus fut rassuré de voir que Severus avait l'air un peu plus détendu quand il le regarda à nouveau.

  
\- Désolé de te décevoir Remus mais on dirait qu'il n'y a pas de cheminée ici. Tu n'es pas dans ta salle commune douillette, tu sais. Dans les cachots, il fait froid.

  
\- Pas besoin de cheminée, dit Remus en faisant léviter l'une des chaises à l'abandon jusqu'à eux avant de la réduire en morceaux.

  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

  
\- Détends-toi, il lui manquait une jambe, de toute façon. Je doute que qui que ce soit ait utilisé cette pièce depuis une décennie. Personne ne s'en rendra compte.

  
Severus soupira mais sortit tout de même sa baguette pour lancer un Incendio sur la pile de bouts de bois. Rapidement, un petit feu brûlait devant eux. Il se rapprochèrent et s'installèrent devant.

  
\- Il est comment, ton père ?, lui demanda Severus au bout d'un moment, les flammes dansant devant ses yeux comme il les regardait.

  
\- Le mien ?

  
\- Ouais. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Et sur ta mère.

  
\- Tu veux déjà rencontrer mes parents ?, le taquina Remus (il attendit que Severus lève les yeux au ciel comme d'habitude avant de continuer). Ils sont... ils sont vraiment cools. Mon père travaille pour le Ministère, je crois que je te l'avais déjà dit, au Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

  
\- Ça a l'air un peu... bizarre.

  
\- Ça l'est, répondit Remus en repensant au débat actuel concernant le statut de « bêtes » ou de « sorciers » des loups-garous (pour le moment, ils étaient retournés dans la catégorie « bêtes »). Mais ça a ses avantages. Ses connaissances sont utiles. Il y a eu un grand changement dans son attitude depuis ma morsure. Je suis fier de lui pour ça.

  
Severus se contenta d'acquiescer, semblant captivé par chaque mot de Remus, comme s'il voulait accumuler tous ces détails inconnus sur sa vie. Alors il continua.

  
\- Ma mère travaillait pour une compagnie d'assurance, avant. Mais maintenant elle passe le plus clair de son temps à s'inquiéter pour moi.

  
Severus s'apprêtait à acquiescer mais s'arrêta.

  
\- Une compagnie d'assurance ?

  
\- Ouais. Elle est Moldue, lui répondit Remus sans réfléchir.

  
Chaque muscle du visage de Severus sembla se tendre pour qu'il garde une expression impassive.

  
\- Alors tu es un sang-mêlé. Comme moi, dit-il finalement.

  
\- J'imagine, oui. On n'accorde pas vraiment d'importance au sang à Gryffondor. Pas autant qu'à Serpentard, en tout cas.

  
\- Tu ne penses pas que tes origines soient importantes ?

  
\- Je pense que le plus important c'est ce que tu souhaites devenir.

  
Remus s'attendait à ce que Severus commence à débattre avec lui, mais au lieu de cela il se passa simplement le doigt sur les lèvres, l'air sérieux, en pleine réflexion.

  
\- Peut-être.

  
***

  
\- Euh... On pourrait lancer un sort d'illusion pour qu'ils ne nous voient pas ? Pour leur faire croire que la nourriture bouge d'elle-même ?, suggéra Remus.

  
\- Je ne pense pas que ça marchera, répondit Severus. Les Noueux sont très intelligents et très suspicieux.

  
\- Vous avez ça en commun, plaisanta Remus en essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

  
Et cela eut l'air de fonctionner brièvement. Severus eut un sourire amusé mais se remit à ronger le bout de son pouce rapidement. Remus aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas : chaque fois qu'il attirait son attention sur sa bouche, il se voyait extrêmement distrait.

  
\- Peut-être qu'on devrait dire à Brûlopot qu'on n'a pas révisé pour le cours, dit Severus l'air anxieux. Lui dire qu'on a tous les deux attrapés des Oreillongoules ou un truc du genre...

  
\- Et on aurait attrapé ça comment ? En s'embrassant ?

  
Severus grogna en se tournant vers lui. Remus se recula un peu et lui fit un sourire, comme pour s'excuser. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les aider. Il aperçu soudain Sirius se dirigeant vers le cabanon où était entreposé le matériel.

  
\- Attends, dit-il à Severus en se dirigeant vers son ami.

  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, siffla Severus. Tu ne vas quand même pas lui demander de l'aide, si ?

  
Remus se retourna simplement, fit un signe de la main à Severus et lui dit doucement « Fais-moi confiance » avant de courir pour rattraper son ami. Il entendit le garçon soupirer bruyamment en repartant. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le cabanon, Remus aperçut Sirius dans le fond, appuyé contre le mur et l'air aussi ennuyé que d'habitude. Il ne changea pas de position en voyant Remus venir vers lui mais il prit tout même la peine de dégager son visage des quelques cheveux qui le cachaient pour le regarder correctement.

  
\- Hey Pat, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On a besoin d'équipement ?

  
\- Pff non... c'est juste qu'on a déjà fini.

  
\- Vraiment ?

  
\- Ouais, je ne me voyais juste pas rester à regarder deux Noueux se reproduire. Ou passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec mon binôme Serpentard. Mais toi ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger.

  
Remus choisit d'ignorer son commentaire. 

  
\- Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il faut faire ? On est un peu coincés.

  
Sirius repoussa à nouveau quelques mèches avant d'imiter une réflexion exagérée.

  
\- Hmm, tu sais j'aimerai te rendre service mec, mais... Si je t'aide ça veut dire que j'aide aussi Servilus indirectement et, même si ça ne me dérange pas de le laisser tranquille parce-que tu me l'as demandé, je n'ai pas envie d'être un bon samaritain avec lui.

  
\- Sérieusement ?! Tu en es rendu à ce point ? Combien de fois je t'ai aidé en classe alors que tu n'avais pas révisé ?, lui demanda Remus à voix basse, énervé.

  
\- Ne me dis pas que le Préfet n'a pas étudié ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, Lunard, lui fit remarquer Sirius en le regardant, ses yeux gris légèrement plissés.

  
\- Je... j'avais l'esprit occupé, murmura Remus. Il se retourna pour partir avant que Sirius ne lui pose plus de questions.

  
\- Asteraceae Excresco.

  
\- Quoi ?, fit Remus en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

  
\- C'est le sort que tu dois utiliser, répondit Sirius en examinant ses ongles. Quoi ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance maintenant ?

  
Voir Remus hésiter avait l'air de l'énerver.

  
\- Non non ! Bien sûr que je te fais confiance ! Asteraceae Excresco. Merci !

  
\- Oh, et il faut finir avec Asteraceae Corona !, cria Sirius à Remus alors que ce dernier sortait à toute vitesse du cabanon pour rejoindre Severus.

  
***

  
\- Tu sais... Je ne pense pas que ça les dérangerait, dit Severus après avoir réfléchi pendant un moment.

  
Un silence avait à nouveau fini par s'installer entre eux. Mais il était moins gênant que le premier, le feu leur apportant une bonne distraction.

  
\- Qui ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne dérangerait pas ?

  
\- Tes amis, répondit Severus (qui semblait ne pas pouvoir parler d'eux sans avoir un petit ricanement à chaque fois). Je veux dire... ils sont incroyablement stupides et je doute qu'en les combinant tous les trois on obtienne l'intelligence d'un troll, mais... même moi je pense qu'ils ne t'abandonneraient pas si tu leur disais.

  
Severus avait visé juste du premier coup, avec un seul mot. « Abandon ». Il terrifiait Remus. Bien que ses parents aient eu raison de le protéger, il avait fini par avoir peur du concept avant de pouvoir le vivre réellement. Ne parle pas à Mrs. Jones de ton problème, Remus, ou alors elle ne voudra plus que tu viennes chez elle prendre le thé et manger des biscuits. Non tu ne peux pas sortir jouer avec la jeune fille qui habite en bas de la rue, tu SAIS très bien pourquoi ! Tu peux dire à tes amis à l'école que tu es malade et qu'ils peuvent venir te rendre visite. Ne dis pas ça, dis-leur ça, cela avait fait beaucoup de choses à retenir au début. Mais aujourd'hui, garder des secrets étaient devenu comme une deuxième nature.

  
\- Eh les gars, j'ai une surprise ! Vous pensiez que j'étais juste un loup-garou, mais en fait non ! Je suis loup-garou gay ! Deux déviances pour le prix d'une !

  
Remus avait voulu garder une certaine légèreté dans sa voix mais elle devait finalement être empreinte de peur et de honte car Severus eut l'air un peu contrarié.

  
\- Ça ne devrait pas avoir à se passer ainsi, dit-il d'une voix où résonnaient autant la tristesse que la frustration.

  
\- Mais c'est comme ça, répondit Remus.

  
Si garder ses secrets étaient sa deuxième nature, l'acceptation était certainement sa troisième.

  
Ils écoutèrent le craquement des flammes un peu plus longtemps, perdus tous les deux dans leurs pensées respectives. Finalement, Remus décida qu'il voulait autre chose que s'apitoyer sur son sort en présence de Severus et se tourna vers lui. Et il fut surpris de voir un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage du garçon. Severus lui en expliqua la raison avant même qu'il puisse la lui demander.

  
\- Je pense qu'ils seraient plus déçus par tes goûts en matière de mec qu'autre chose, en fait.

  
Il se rapprocha de Remus, apparemment emplit d'une toute nouvelle assurance.

  
\- Je me demande ce qu'ils diraient de moi ?, continuat-il tout en s'approchant encore plus, le visage légèrement penché vers le sien. Je me demande ce qu'ils diraient s'ils savaient ce qu'on s'apprête à faire ?

  
Sale Serpentard sournois fut tout ce que Remus eut le temps de se dire avant que Severus ne l'embrasse. Un léger « mmph ! » de surprise lui échappa alors que les lèvres du garçon étaient sur les siennes et qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux sur les coussins, Severus au-dessus de Remus. Il est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore beaucoup embrassés mais c'était la première fois depuis l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante que Severus prenait l'initiative (Remus était toujours persuadé que c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé en premier et non l'inverse) et il ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu.

  
Les longs cheveux noirs de Severus vinrent chatouiller les joues de Remus alors qu'il se penchait sur lui. Il mit ses bras de chaque côté du visage de Remus et glissa l'une de ses jambes entre ses deux cuisses. Son assurance sembla vaciller légèrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il menait la danse, mais il avait l'air déterminé à garder le contrôle. Remus ferma les yeux lorsque Severus vint déposer un deuxième baiser, plus timide, sur sa bouche. Il se laissa emporter et rapidement, le baiser devint plus chaud et humide. Plus enthousiaste. Remus ne put retenir un gémissement au moment où la langue de Severus effleura sa lèvre inférieure. Cet encouragement semblait être tout ce dont Severus avait besoin. Il passa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Remus et commença à explorer sa bouche.

  
Il devenait de plus en plus sensible au corps de Severus sur le sien. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de l'autre garçon battre contre sa propre poitrine, maintenant complètement aplatie contre la sienne. Remus se sentit soudain envahit de sensations, plus que ses nerfs n'en pouvaient supporter. Il passa ses bras autour de Severus et, sans réfléchir, les fit descendre jusqu'à ses cuisses pour les rapprocher encore plus.

  
Mais Severus arca son dos et s'écarta un peu. Il regarda Remus, haletant et rouge. Ses lèvres habituellement pâles étaient aussi colorées que s'ils avaient passé des heures à s'embrasser au lieu de quelques minutes.

  
\- Ah... Peut-être qu'on devrait s'arrêter là pour l'instant, dit Severus en revenant à ses esprits.

  
\- Bien sûr. D'accord, murmura Remus, se retenant difficilement de l'attirer à nouveau contre lui.

  
***

  
Remus était un peu à bout de souffle à cause de la vitesse à laquelle il avait couru pour rejoindre son partenaire. Severus se tenait là où il l'avait laissé, les bras croisés et la mine un peu renfrognée.

  
\- Alors ?, lui demanda-t-il.

  
\- C'est bon... Pat... Sirius m'a dit quel sort utiliser.

  
\- Oh vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas plutôt une blague hilarante ? À mes dépends, bien entendu.

  
Honnêtement, Remus craignait que Severus aie raison. Mais il voulait vraiment faire confiance à Sirius. Leurs discussion avaient été plutôt tendues depuis Pré-au-Lard et il espérait vraiment que ce soit un premier calumet de la paix.

  
\- Tu as une meilleure idée ?, demanda Remus.

  
Severus se contenta de se renfrogner encore plus. Remus pointa donc sa baguette sur l'enclôt et énonça clairement :

  
\- Asteraceae Excresco.

  
Instantanément, des centaines de marguerites de plusieurs variétés sortirent du sol et fleurirent. Les deux Noueux s'approchèrent d'une des fleurs et la croquèrent prudemment. Bientôt, ils commencèrent à s'empiffrer de fleurs, l'air heureux.

  
\- Euh, alors ils aiment les marguerites, dit Severus en s'accroupissant pour observer la femelle dévorer sa quatrième fleur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça leur apportait assez de nutriments, mais j'imagine que quand tu es une espèce qui ne sert qu'à la reproduction ça suffit pour un petit moment.

  
Remus sourit, l'air triomphant. Il vit Sirius sortir du cabanon et se tenir près de James et Peter, qui semblaient aussi avoir terminé. Ils les observaient. Se rappelant de la seconde formule, Remus pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers le sol de l'enclôt.

  
\- Asteraceae Corona.

  
Cette fois, plusieurs marguerites furent cueillies par une main invisible et lévitèrent, formant une couronne complexe et délicate. Les deux garçons la regardèrent, confus, alors qu'elle volait vers eux avant de se poser doucement sur la tête de Severus.

  
Le rire des autres Maraudeurs était audible depuis le cabanon. Severus lança à Remus un regard furieux qui voulait dire « Je t'avais prévenu » et voulut enlever la couronne de fleurs de sa tête mais s'arrêta net en entendant Remus crier :

  
\- Attends ! Attends, ne l'enlève pas, elle... elle te va bien !, dit-il un peu trop fort. Attends.

  
Remus murmura à nouveau la formule et se plaça de sorte que la nouvelle couronne vienne sur sa tête, cette fois-ci.

  
\- Tu es absolument magnifique, lui Severus au maximum de son sarcasme.

  
Remus se tourna vers ses amis et prit la pose devant eux. Ils ne semblaient plus trouver cela si drôle que ça. Severus se contenta de l'observer, perplexe.

  
\- Il vaut mieux leur montrer que ça ne t'atteint pas, lui chuchota Remus.

  
Severus aquiesça simplement, l'air adorablement trop sérieux pour une personne avec des fleurs dans les cheveux. C'est à ce moment que Brûlopot décida de se montrer. Il les félicita d'avoir « finalement trouvé ce qu'il fallait faire » et ne sembla même pas remarquer leurs couronnes.

  
\- Mais je dois bien dire que vos Noueux ont l'air bien plus intéressés par la nourriture que par autre chose, les garçons, leur fit-il remarquer.

  
\- Eh bien il ne faut pas brusquer ces choses-là, professeur, lui dit Remus en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Severus.

  
Brûlopot partit d'un grand éclat de rire. 

  
\- Que vous êtes avisé, Mr. Lupin. Quelles sages paroles !, dit-il avant de boiter vers le prochain binôme.

  
Remus parvint à convaincre Severus de garder leurs couronnes jusqu'à-ce qu'ils rentrent au château. Elle lui allait vraiment très bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, ce chapitre a mis plus de temps à sortir que prévu. Je ne savais pas vraiment où ce chapitre m'emmenait et j'étais occupée par des trucs stupides d'adulte. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! Et encore merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des kudos et des commentaires !


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'il chamboule sa vie pour si peu, si ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : Référence à de l'abus émotionnel, référence à l'alcoolisme

Les semaines suivantes passèrent si vite que Severus n'arrivait même plus à les compter et sa relation avec Remus semblait évoluer tout aussi rapidement. Peut-être trop rapidement, s'inquiétait-il parfois. Mais dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, il arrêtait de se faire du soucis. Ils avaient seize ans, après tout, et Remus était son premier copain (pouvait-il vraiment l'appeler ainsi ? Même sans le dire à voix haute, ça sonnait bizarre), amenant avec lui plein de première fois. Premier baiser, première morsure dans le cou, première petite dispute menant rapidement à tout autre chose, premiers pelotages maladroits par-dessus plusieurs couches de vêtements et maintenant, exactement à cet instant, c'était la première fois qu'ils se tenaient la main.  
  
Ils marchaient dans une partie reculée du parc, non loin de la forêt. Ils étaient tous les deux emmitouflés dans de gros manteaux d'hiver et avaient remonté jusqu'à leur nez leurs écharpes, chacune aux couleurs de leur maison respective. Remus avait furtivement retiré sa main de celle de Severus pour lui montrer un Strangulot nageant à la surface du lac, alors qu'ils le longeaient. Sa main était sèche mais chaude comparée à celles de Severus qui étaient toujours froides. En passant son pouce sur les phalanges couvertes de cicatrices de Remus, Severus se dit que de se tenir la main en plein jour, là où ils pourraient se faire surprendre, était la chose la plus excitante qu'ils aient faite pour le moment. Il était encore tôt ce matin et ils semblaient être seuls, ils continuèrent donc de se comporter imprudemment.  
  
Remus était certainement devenu plus entreprenant depuis l'épisode-des-couronnes-de-marguerittes-dont-ils-ne-parlaient-pas. À présent, il arrêtait Severus dans les couloirs pour discuter, laissant les autres Maraudeurs le maudire et soupirer en attendant qu'il aie terminé. Et cela amusait beaucoup Severus à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.  
  
Mais la plupart du temps, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, Severus voulait juste secouer Remus par les épaules et lui demander « pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi l'aimait-il ? Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, intelligent, drôle et sensible que Remus Lupin pouvait bien lui trouver ? La seule chose qui l'empêchait de le faire était la peur que Remus ne soit d'accord avec lui. _Tu as raison, Severus, à quoi est-ce que je pouvais bien penser ?_ Alors il avait décidé de continuer ainsi jusqu'à-ce que Remus retrouve ses esprits.  
  
Severus soupçonnait que cette promenade matinale soit une sorte d'excuse. Halloween pour lui s'était résumé à regarder Remus et le trio d'imbéciles s'amuser et faire les andouilles pendant le repas avant de les voir retourner dans leur salle commune pour passer la soirée ensemble. Apparemment, les Maraudeurs avaient une sorte de tradition pendant cette période de l'année. Une tradition qui devait certainement se résumer à harceler quelqu'un. Severus était retourné dans sa salle commune, dont l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante.  
  
La pureté du sang semblait plus importante que jamais et le prestige qu'il avait acquis en étant ami avec Lucius ne suffisait pas à le protéger des regards appuyés des élèves au sang pur. L'un d'entre eux lui avait clairement ricané au nez, quelques jours auparavant. Il n'avait plus eu affaire à cela de la part de sa propre maison depuis très longtemps. Et Severus n'avait rien fait, préférant éviter de lui lancer un torrent de maléfices, tentant ainsi de prouver sa valeur.  
  
Un fossé se creusait entre lui et Mulciber à cause de son hésitation à rejoindre les Mangemorts. Et il s'y était attendu. Il avait été surpris, en revanche, au moment où Avery l'avait pris à part la veille pour lui exposer ses propres doutes. Severus avait caché ses vraies pensées, de peur que ce ne soit un piège, bien qu'il ne pense pas que son ami soit si bon acteur. Et il n'avait pas remarqué une once de mensonge lorsqu'il s'était risqué à inspecter ses pensées. Mais comment savoir si Avery lui-même n'avait pas un don pour l'Occlumancie ? Par Merlin, il devenait encore plus paranoïaque que d'habitude.

Severus jeta un regard discret à Remus pendant qu'ils marchaient. S'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble, il aurait déjà pris sa décision, et il se doutait qu'elle ne plairait pas à Remus. Au début de l'année scolaire, il avait eu l'impression que sa vie était désormais toute tracée. Après avoir passé le pire été de sa vie à ressasser ses humiliations ou écouter son père répéter qu'il ne serait « jamais bon à rien » parce-que sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il aille dans une « école magique prétentieuse », son intérêt pour la magie noire n'avait fait que grandir.

\- Il ferait mieux d'apprendre des choses utiles, son père avait-il crié à sa mère un soir où il avait descendu les trois quarts d'une bouteille de whiskey bon marché. À son âge, j'étais déjà en apprentissage. Pas en train de secouer un bout de bois comme une putain de tapette !  
  
Malgré la pluie torrentielle de cette nuit-là, Severus s'était précipité hors de la maison en se demandant pour la millième fois pourquoi sa mère ne sortait pas son propre « bout de bois » pour faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Pour qu'ils n'aient plus à vivre dans cet Enfer. Incapable d'aller chercher du répit chez Lily, il s'était contenté d'errer dans les rues jusqu'à près de deux heures du matin. Ce qu'il avait vu lui avait perdre toute sympathie pour les Moldus ce soir-là. Ses pensées étaient devenues de plus en plus sombres, au point qu'il souhaite montrer à son père, Potter, Black et même Lily à quel point il pouvait devenir puissant. La fin de ses vacances d'été avait été occupée à chercher autant de potions et de sortilèges mortels qu'il pouvait pour se préparer à... Bon, il ne savait pas à quoi exactement, mais à quelque chose !  
  
Mais à présent, les choses semblaient avoir changé. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'ils étaient simplement victimes de leurs hormones. Que Remus allait bientôt se lasser de lui. Qu'il le laisserait tomber dès que ses amis se rendraient compte du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'où les choses iraient ? Ça ne valait pas la peine de chambouler toute sa vie. Severus voulait désespérément en parler avec Remus, mais les mots se coinçaient toujours dans sa gorge dès qu'il essayait de le faire. Il était persuadé qu'il se passerait la même chose qu'avec Lily.  
  
Le tirant de ses pensées et l'emmenant derrière un arbre, Remus s'approcha et embrassa les lèvres de Severus passionnément. Étonnamment, les tracas de Severus disparaissaient à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça (et Remus profitait de _chaque_ opportunité pour le faire). Les pensées de Severus se concentrèrent sur la chaleur des lèvres du garçon, contrastant agréablement avec le froid mordant tout autour d'eux. Remus devenait de plus en plus aventureux dans leur relation.   
  
Severus poussa un petit cri de surprise étouffé lorsque Remus lâcha sa main pour attraper ses deux poignets et le pousser contre un arbre. Un petit cri qui se changea rapidement en un gémissement quand il sentit Remus mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et la tirer doucement vers lui. Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus, leur bouche se rencontrant à nouveau. Severus se félicita de s'être autant couvert avant de sortir, Remus ne pouvait ainsi pas se rendre compte d'à quel point il était déjà excité. Comme toujours, Severus fut celui qui brisa leur baiser.

  
\- Ok... mmph... ok, on arrête là ! Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir !  
  
\- Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter, dit Remus en reculant un peu (mais pas assez selon Severus). C'est juste que tu était trop mignon, tout emmitouflé et pensif !  
  
\- Il n'y a rien de « mignon » chez moi, répondit Severus en le faisant reculer un peu plus.  
  
\- D'accord. Désolé. Je voulais dire que tu étais si irrésistiblement ténébreux à broyer du noir que je ne pouvait plus enlever mes mains de ton corps.  
  
\- J'aime mieux ça.  
  
Ils sortirent tous les deux de derrière l'arbre en ricanant et se retrouvèrent face au professeur McGonagall.  
  
\- Les garçons ! Faits attentions où vous allez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ici à cette heure de la matinée, d'ailleurs ?  
  
\- O-on se promenait, professeur !, balbutia Remus (ayant ainsi l'air aussi coupable que possible).  
  
McGonagall n'eut pas vraiment l'air de les croire. Après tout, ils étaient encore tout rouges et leurs lèvres avaient pris une teinte rosée. Au moins, le suçon que Remus avait fait à Severus était bien caché sous son écharpe.  
  
\- Très bien. Continuez, alors... Oh, et les garçons !, les appelat-elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient rapidement. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous entendez bien, ces jours-ci !  
  
Severus attendit qu'ils soient assez éloignés pour qu'elle ne puisse plus les entendre avant de parler.  
  
\- Oh par Merlin, tu ne penses pas qu'elle a compris pour nous deux, si ?  
  
\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle..., répondit Remus, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.  
  
Après cela, ils s'assurèrent de marcher à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

***

Severus avait espéré que le double cours de Potions de cette matinée-là serait une bonne distraction. Habituellement, fabriquer des potions lui permettait de se concentrer à un point quasi méditatif. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui Slughorn avait décidé de commencer à leur parler de l'Amortentia. Il passa donc ses deux heures garanties sans Remus à essayer de se convaincre que la potion n'avait _pas_ la même odeur que celle du garçon quand il reniflait son cou, accompagnée de celle des racines de valériane coupées et des sycomores du parc dans lequel Lily et lui avaient l'habitude de jouer. Il sortit de la salle de classe épuisé par les questions incessantes prenant toute la place dans sa tête et remercia intérieurement Salazar Serpentard d'avoir placé sa salle commune aussi proche.  
  
Malheureusement, il comprit bien vite qu'il n'aurait doit à aucun répit pendant la pause. Un grand groupe d'élèves étaient entassé autour de la cheminée allumée. Il soupira discrètement en voyant Avery et Rosier lui faire signe de venir s'asseoir sur le siège qu'ils avaient gardé pour lui.  
  
\- Je suis sûr que vous savez déjà pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir, dit Mulciber en s'adressant au groupe d'un air important. La plupart d'entre vous savent que mon père a beaucoup d'influence dans le mouvement.  
  
Depuis quand est-ce que Mulc utilisait des mots comme « influence » ? On aurait dit qu'il avait l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un. Mais Severus ne pouvait pas vraiment le critiquer : il avait lui-même tout fait pour effacer son accent dès son arrivée à Poudlard. Il était prêt à tout pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son père.  
  
\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un pion, murmura Rosier assez fort.  
  
Severus eut un petit sourire forcé.  
  
\- Il m'a demandé de ne pas le dire mais je pense que vous devriez être mis au courant de, euh, l'avancement des choses, continua Mulciber en les ignorant. Ça pourrait en aider certain à prendre la bonne décision.  
  
Severus se montra alors plus attentif. Savoir un peu mieux comment les Mangemorts fonctionnaient de l'intérieur pourrait s'avérer très utile. Mulciber commença à expliquer que les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cessaient de se multiplier et que l'attaque qui avait été menée non loin de la ville de Severus la nuit dernière avait été un franc succès.   
  
\- Sept Moldus tués ainsi que deux traitres à leur sang, déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
Habituellement, Severus trouvait les reflets verts de la salle commune réconfortants. Mais à cet instant, ils ne faisaient que rendre les visages des autres élèves sinistres. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient d'ailleurs se réjouir de la nouvelle. Il essaya de rester impassible à l'annonce des morts. On n'avait jamais vu de révolution pacifique, après tout. Il devrait s'y habituer, si jamais il décidait de les rejoindre.  
  
\- C'est tout ?, demanda quelqu'un l'air très peu impressionné derrière Severus.  
  
\- Et aussi deux enfants mordus.

\- Mordus ?  
  
\- Ouais, par le loup-garou Greyback. Ça fait partie du marché pour lui et sa bande... pour qu'ils offrent leurs services.  
  
\- Et c'est quoi l'autre partie du marché ?  
  
Mulciber sembla légèrement surpris par la question de Severus. Ou peut-être par le fait qu'il parle, tout simplement. Il avait pour habitude de rester silencieux pendant ce genre de discussions.  
  
\- Je...euh... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
\- Je pensais que ce mouvement devait servir à aider les Sorciers à se libérer des Moldus. Quels avantages les loups-garous ont-ils à en tirer ?  
  
\- Oh... eh bien... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit qu'ils seraient récompensés une fois que tout sera en ordre.  
  
\- Récompensés comment ? Ils ne souffriront plus du même traitement ?  
  
\- Mais putain de bordel Rogue, je sais pas ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses autant aux droits des loups-garous ?  
  
\- Je suis juste curieux Mulciber, je veux savoir à quel point tu es au courant de ce qu'il se passe...  
  
Le garçon avait l'air prêt à le massacrer, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Severus ne pouvait pas lui donner les vraies raisons de son intérêt soudain, après tout. Ses pensées recommencèrent à tourner à toute vitesse et il arrêta d'écouter ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Les choses seraient peut-être plus simples pour lui _et_ pour Remus « une fois que tout serait en ordre » ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qui attendait Remus après son diplôme ? Une vie de préjudices et de cachette ? Sans aucune possibilité d'avoir un emploi stable ? Bordel, peut-être que Remus lui-même avait pensé à les rejoindre !  
  
Severus se dit rapidement que cette idée était ridicule. Mais l'était-elle vraiment ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi Remus s'était intéressé à lui. Que lui avait-il dit quand il lui avait avoué qu'il admirait le fait qu'il n'aie pas laissé les évènements de sa vie le rendre cruel ? « Peut-être que je le cache juste très bien. »  
  
S'il y avait bien une personne qui devait avoir envie que les choses changent encore plus que Severus, c'était Remus. Il en était persuadé. Il devrait en parler avec lui. Bien que la simple pensée de le faire fasse trembler ses mains. Aussi terre-à-terre qu'à son habitude, Severus se dit que, s'il devait perdre Remus à cause de ça, il valait mieux que ce soit maintenant. Avant qu'il ne s'attache trop à lui.

  
***

Severus passa son dîner à pousser ses petits pois dans son assiette. Il avait décidé de parler de tout ça à Remus ce soir-même, causant à son appétit de disparaître totalement. Il regarda peut-être une fois de trop en direction de la table des Gryffondors. En effet, lorsqu'il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux, une écriture dorée magique flottait au-dessus de la tête de Remus : « Arrête de le fixer, espèce de taré. » Pettigrow indiqua très vite malgré lui que les coupables n'étaient autres que Potter et Black, son ricanement étant incontrôlable.  
  
Ce bruit fit rapidement remarquer à Remus les mots au-dessus de sa tête. Il jeta un regard à ses amis et leur dit quelque chose d'une voix trop basse pour que Severus puisse l'entendre avant de repousser son assiette et se lever de table. Il devait être énervé : Remus ne laissait que rarement son appétit être gâché. Severus voulut le suivre mais hésita en voyant les autres Maraudeurs lui lancer un regard d'avertissement.  
  
Mais il décida de les suivre tout de même à une distance suffisante pour qu'ils ne le voient pas, tout en ayant la possibilité d'intervenir s'il le fallait. Il les rattrapa dans un grand couloir où une armure lui permit de se cacher. Potter attrapa le bras de Remus pour le faire ralentir. Severus se retint d'attaquer en premier, comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal.  
  
\- Eh ! Remus ! Attends !  
  
\- Quoi ?!  
  
Sirius les rejoint avec Pettigrow, à la traîne derrière lui.   
  
\- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves toujours autant quand on parle de Servilus ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui aurait très bien pu avoir sa place sur le visage de Severus.  
  
\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça quand j'étais là !, cria Remus, énervé.  
  
Se libérant de la poigne de Potter, il se retourna pour leur faire face. Il prit difficilement une grande inspiration, essayant de retrouver un semblant de son calme habituel avant de continuer :  
  
\- Écoutez. Severus est... c'est mon ami. Je suis désolé si ça ne vous plaît pas, mais vous... vous allez devoir vous y faire parce-que je... je l'aime beaucoup et à partir de maintenant, on va passer encore plus de temps ensemble !  
  
Severus s'imagina bien qu'il devait avoir l'air aussi ahuri que le reste des Maraudeurs. Dire que les mots de Remus le laissèrent sans voix serait un euphémisme. Le fait que sa voix ainsi que tout son corps aient tremblé ne changeaient rien à la portée de ses mots. Le regard de défi qu'il leur lançait à présent montrait à quel point il était déterminé. Avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait, Severus sortit de derrière l'armure pour leur faire face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis fait un Tumblr ! Si vous en avez un et que vouliez me suivre, ce serait, genre, trop bien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel Severus devient un peu possessif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : Il y a un peu de contenu explicite dans ce chapitre. Rien de trop sexuel (non pas que j'ai un problème avec ce genre de contenu, si vous avez lu mes autres travaux Snupin, vous savez de quoi je parle !) mais ne vous empêchez pas de passer cette partie-là si vous voulez. Ça commence dans le placard à balais (restez classes, les garçons) et ça s'arrête aux ***. Si jamais vous la passez, sachez juste que tout le monde passe un très bon moment jusqu'à-ce que la frustrations et les sentiments refassent surface !

Il l'avait fait ! Il leur avait enfin tout dit ! Bon d'accord, il ne leur avait pas _tout_ dit, mais il avait au moins enfin trouvé le courage d'aborder le sujet. Severus était son ami autant qu'eux et ils devaient le respecter. Ils le savaient déjà, bien entendu, mais maintenant c'était officiel. En y réfléchissant bien, il trouvait que les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées. Il s'était montré clair sans pour autant être agressif, mesuré mais pas timide. Peut-être qu'à présent ils pourraient enfin commencer à...  
  
Remus vit Severus sortir de derrière une armure, dans le dos de ses ami, tous l'air choqués. Est-ce qu'il avait tout entendu ? Étant donné qu'il arborait son sourire mauvais habituel, c'était très certainement le cas. Sirius fut le premier à suivre les yeux de Remus et regarder l'endroit où Severus se tenait.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fous là, bordel ? Barre-toi !, cria-t-il.

  
\- Allons Black, est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on parle à l'ami d'un ami ?  
  
Oh non. Il était en train de passer le meilleur moment de sa vie.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rogue ?, lui demanda James qui semblait faire de son mieux pour ne pas lui lancer un sortilège au visage (ce qui était plutôt positif, Remus aimait vraiment beaucoup ce visage).  
  
\- Ce que je veux ? Je voulais juste demander à mon _ami_ s'il voulait qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble. Rien de bien étonnant, si ?  
  
Oh mon Dieu, il devait l'arrêter tout de suite. Les autres Maraudeurs n'étaient clairement pas près à rencontrer le Severus Rogue sarcastique qu'il connaissait si bien. Sans compter que son regard prédateur ne les aiderait pas vraiment à l'apprécier plus.  
  
\- Ok. Ouais, euh, à plus tard les gars, dit-il en essayant de ne pas regarder ses amis quand il passa à côté d'eux.  
  
\- Lunard...  
  
Le ton utilisé par Sirius pour prononcer son surnom était clairement un avertissement. Remus trouva enfin le courage de les regarder dans les yeux, une fois qu'il se fut rapproché de Severus. Sirius était livide. James aussi, mais il avait surtout l'air inquiet pour Remus. Peter avait simplement l'air perdu et un peu paniqué.  
  
\- Désolé les gars. On en parlera plus tard ce soir, ok ?  
  
\- Oh ouais, compte là-dessus, grogna Sirius.  
  
Severus leur fit un signe de la main moqueur avant de prendre le bras de Remus de manière possessive en venant à ses côtés. Une fois qu'ils eurent tourné au bout du couloir, Remus ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait absolument pas aimé sa petite performance.  
  
\- Par Merlin Sev, tu choisis toujours ton moment hein ?, dit-il sèchement (Severus ne répondit rien mais continua à sourire en entendant Remus continuer à le réprimander). Sérieusement ! J'avais les choses en main. Ils vont avoir besoin de temps pour s'y habituer. Si tu continues à leur lancer des piques dès que vous vous croisez comme ça, alors– wow – eh !  
  
Mais Remus n'eut pas le temps de le gronder plus longtemps : Severus le tira d'un coup sec pour l'emmener avec lui dans le premier placard à balais devant lequel ils passèrent et ferma la porte derrière eux. Il fallut un moment à ses yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Dès qu'il y vit plus clair, il put distinguer les serpillières et les seaux de Rusard et bien trop de toiles d'araignées pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la peau de Severus avant qu'il ne le prenne dans ses bras. Il oublia rapidement l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient lorsque la bouche ouverte de Severus se posa fermement sur la sienne et que ses mains douces remontèrent le long de sa poitrine avant de venir caresser ses joues pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui.  
  
Remus n'avait jamais vu Severus aussi passionné avant. Il le soupçonnait fortement de vouloir lui prouver quelque chose. Remus voulait lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui prouver quoi que ce soit, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait et il ne protesta pas lorsque Severus le plaqua contre le mur en pierre froid. Il empêcha à Remus de bouger et passa ses lèvres au-dessus des siennes sans l'embrasser, augmentant ainsi sa frustration.  
  
\- Alors..., dit-il dans un souffle tout en continuant de refuser à la bouche de Remus un vrai baiser. Comme ça on est amis ?  
  
\- Je... euh...  
  
Mais les mots que Remus allaient prononcer furent interrompus. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque la main de Severus vint caresser le devant de son jean.

  
\- Tu vois... j'avais l'impression qu'on était un peu plus que ça, dit Severus en jouant avec le bouton de son pantalon.

  
Severus arrivait à garder une voix posée mais Remus se doutait bien qu'il était nerveux. Que le battement de plus en plus rapide qu'il entendait dans sa nuque et sa respiration irrégulière n'étaient pas seulement liés à son excitation. Remus voulait lui poser tant de questions... Mais la plus évidente était : _Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu en as envie ? Ici et maintenant ?_ Mais la main de Severus était tellement...  
  
Remus était lui-même terrifié mais il en avait envie depuis longtemps... Ses pensées rationnelles sur le lieu et le moment pouvait aller au Diable. Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque Severus le toucha à nouveau, abandonnant toute envie de continuer à le taquiner.

Malgré le manque de lumière, il sentait les yeux de Severus parcourir son visage. Comme s'il cherchait à deviner son expression. Et les questions avaient l'air de se bousculer dans sa tête aussi : _Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment ça ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ?_ Remus répondit à toutes ses questions silencieuses en posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et en s'approchant pour le toucher à son tour. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise contre la bouche de Remus et dû poser sa main contre le mur pour garder l'équilibre. Leur communication prit rapidement la forme de soupirs, de jurons murmurés et d'éventuels gémissements qu'ils essayaient de rendre aussi silencieux que possible.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas besoin de longtemps, leur excitation trop importante pour qu'ils puissent la contenir. Alors que Remus était sur le point de finir, il enfouit son visage dans le cou chaud de Severus pour étouffer les cris qu'il poussait en prononçant son nom, encore et encore. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour le rejoindre. Ils continuèrent à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre jusqu'à-ce que leur respiration redevienne presque normale.  
  
\- Bon, j'imagine que je ne devrais pas te garder pour moi toute la nuit, murmura Severus à son oreille.  
  
Il s'éloigna un peu de lui, malgré le grognement de protestation de Remus.

\- Mais a... attends, tu ne veux pas qu'on... qu'on parle ou qu'on fasse un truc du genre ?, lui demanda Remus qui commençait à pouvoir refaire des phrases complètes.  
  
Severus rit gentiment en arrangeant ses vêtements.  
  
\- On a le temps pour faire ça. Tu as dit toi-même qu'on passerait plus de temps ensemble à partir de maintenant, non ?  
  
Après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur la bouche silencieuse de Remus, Severus sortit du placard à balais. Dans le rayon de lumière qui passait par la porte ouverte, Remus aperçu le sourire le plus satisfait qu'il aie jamais vu sur le visage de Severus.

***

Il fallut beaucoup de temps à Remus pour qu'il trouve le courage de retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, après cela. Dès qu'il dépassa le trou laissé par le portrait, il fut persuadé que tout le monde était au courant. Chaque chuchotement et petit ricanement semblait être à ses dépends. Il se dit qu'il devait se reprendre : personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était au tour de Remus d'avoir la carte aujourd'hui, heureusement. Il avait donc ainsi pu s'assurer que personne ne s'était trouvé aux alentours quand il était sorti du placard, bien après Severus. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus conventionnel pour une première fois, mais il n'avait pas vraiment choisi la personne la plus conventionnelle avec qui la faire non plus.

Il ne s'embêta pas à chercher les autres Maraudeurs, la carte lui avait déjà montré qu'ils étaient ensemble dans le dortoir, sûrement en train de parler de lui. Remus déglutit difficilement, la bouche sèche, avant d'aller les rejoindre. Plus il laisserait trainer les choses, plus il serait anxieux. C'était ses amis, se dit-il. Ils avaient fait plus pour lui que qui que ce soit d'autre. Ils ne feraient jamais...  
  
\- Alors, tu as passé du bon temps avec ton ami Mangemort ?, grogna Sirius dès qu'il entra dans la pièce.  
  
Il était assis par terre entre James et Peter et l'observait.  
  
\- Sirius je–  
  
\- Tu sais que c'est ce qu'il est, non ?!   
  
Sirius semblait sur le point de devenir hystérique. Il fit mine de se lever mais James le fit se rasseoir.  
  
\- Ok Pat, calme-toi ! On va juste en parler.  
  
En s'asseyant, Remus remarqua que les yeux de son ami étaient injectés de sang. Est-ce que Sirius avait pleuré ? Cette pensée calma un peu la colère de Remus.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes comme ça, dit Remus l'air désespéré. J'essaye de vous le dire depuis longtemps. On se trompe sur son compte !  
  
\- Ah ouais ?, rétorqua Sirius. Peut-être que tu devrais lui demander ce qu'il faisait vraiment quand il t'a laissé tomber, pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Remus s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais il hésita en voyant James observer le sol et Peter se balancer de manière gênée. Il avait eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsque Severus s'était rendu à la Tête de Sanglier, ce jour-là. Et l'air sur son visage quand il était sorti du pub trahissait que ce qu'il avait entendu à l'intérieur l'avait clairement bouleversé. Mais Remus avait été tellement occupé par ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux plus tôt qu'il avait mis ça sur le dos de sa nervosité.  
  
\- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, balbutia-t-il finalement en essayant de croiser le regard de James. Il avait juste rendez-vous avec Malfoy.  
  
\- Remus... Malfoy était là pour recruter des gens, dit doucement James, sans le regarder.  
  
\- Non, c'est pas... Comment est-ce que vous pourriez le savoir ?  
  
\- Oh, je sais pas :, commença Sirius. Peut-être parce-que ma délicieuse cousine y était aussi ? Peut-être parce-que mon putain de _petit frère_ fait partie des idiots qu'ils essayent de pousser à les rejoindre ?  
  
\- Je ne... Pourquoi vous ne me dites tout ça que maintenant ?, demanda Remus tandis que la colère le gagnait. Vous détestez tant que ça le fait qu'on soit amis ? Vous seriez prêts à inventer toutes ces conneries ?  
  
Même en s'entendant les accuser à voix haute, il savait bien que ses amis ne feraient jamais une chose pareille. Mais cela voulait dire que soit ils se trompaient, soit...  
  
Sirius se contenta de rire, l'air énervé, et haussa les épaules en regardant James et Peter, comme pour leur dire « Je vous aidait bien dit qu'on ne pourrait pas lui faire entendre raison ».  
  
James soupira avant de regarder Remus dans les yeux, enfin :  
  
\- Ça fait seulement quelques jours que Sirius a découvert ce qu'il se passait avec Regulus. Il lui a fallu tout ce temps pour qu'il lui avoue enfin pourquoi il agissait aussi bizarrement... enfin, encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude. On a essayé de trouver comment te le dire.  
  
Remus se prit la tête entre les mains. Non, non ce n'était pas vrai. Mais Lily l'avait averti, non ? « _Il commence_ _à s'intéresser à des choses plutôt sombres..._ »

Peter choisit ce moment pour parler pour la première fois de la soirée :  
  
\- Peut-être que..., commença-t-il doucement. Peut-être que Rogue l'a recruté lui aussi...  
  
Remus leva brusquement les yeux. Malgré sa colère, Sirius prit rapidement sa défense.  
  
\- Sois pas débile, Queudver !  
  
\- Mais réfléchis, continua Peter comme si Remus n'était pas là. Beaucoup de gens comme lui les rejoignent.  
  
Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était lui qui avait eut pitié de Peter et était devenu son ami, il y a si longtemps. Et maintenant il se retournait contre lui ?! Il se leva et sorti du dortoir. Des larmes de colère lui piquaient les yeux quand il sortit de la salle commune. Personne ne lui suivit, cette fois.

***

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis au bord de la fontaine de la cour, recroquevillé. Mais ses mains et son visage étaient gelés et lui faisaient mal. La douleur était une bonne distraction, cependant. Remus regarda la lune. Une lune gibbeuse croissante. Dans quelques nuits, elle serait pleine. Que ferait-il alors ? Devrait-il souffrir à nouveau seul ? Se scarifier lui-même ? Chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir fini de pleurer, de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de son visage.  
  
Ce que ses amis disaient ne pouvait être vrai. Il connaissait mieux Severus qu'eux. Il devrait simplement aller le voir et lui en parler directement. Pourquoi avait-il si peur de le faire ? Soudain, un petit cri effrayé le fit sursauter.  
  
\- Par Merlin, tu m'as fait peur, putain !  
  
Remus essuya rapidement ses yeux et se leva maladroitement. Il reconnut le Serpentard devant lui : il s'agissait d'Avery, l'un des amis de Severus. Remus n'était pas sûr qu'il méritait sa réputation (même s'il avait l'air de revenir d'une retenue).  
  
\- Oh c'est toi, dit le garçon en le reconnaissant à son tour. Tu fais copain-copain avec Rogue, en ce moment. Attends. Tu étais en train de pleurer ?  
  
Remus essaya de protester mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un nouveau sanglot. Avery avait l'air complètement perdu. Ça devait être la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec un Gryffondor suspect tard le soir.  
  
\- Je, euh, je vais aller le chercher.  
  
\- Non ! Attends !  
  
Dans un mouvement de panique, il attrapa le bras gauche du garçon pour l'arrêter. Une idée lui passa par la tête et, avant qu'il puisse se retenir, il remonta la manche du pull vert d'Avery.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel ? Lâche-moi !

  
Mais Remus eut juste assez de temps pour s'apercevoir que ce qu'il cherchait sur le bras du garçon ne s'y trouvait pas. Il ne vit qu'une peau basanée, sans aucune marque. Le fameux crâne était absent.  
  
Avery eut d'abord l'air surpris mais sembla comprendre en remettant la manche de son pull en place.  
  
\- Tu es au courant, murmura-t-il.  
  
Ces mots firent immédiatement voler en éclats le soulagement que Remus avait ressenti un court instant.  
  
\- Est-ce que Severus les a rejoint ?, lui demanda-t-il, espérant désespérément qu'une personne avec qui il avait à peine échangé deux mots pendant toute leur scolarité allait lui donner une information aussi importante.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement ? Vous avez l'air très proches tous les deux..., se moqua-t-il.  
  
\- Parce-que je te le demande !  
  
Remus plaça sa baguette sur la gorge d'Avery. Il ne pouvait pas se battre avec ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Severus et se disputer avec lui. Mais ce garçon. Ce Serpentard inconnu dont Remus ne pouvait même pas se rappeler le prénom. Il pourrait se défouler sur lui. De petites étincelles partirent du bout de sa baguette et se volèrent dangereusement près du col d'Avery alors que Remus perdait complètement le contrôle.  
  
\- Ok, ok, calme-toi ! Non, il ne les a pas rejoint !  
  
Le garçon ne continua que lorsque Remus abaissa sa baguette :  
  
\- Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Lucius aura bientôt besoin de sa réponse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus et Remus ont enfin cette conversation importante.

Severus et le serpent se fixaient du regard. Bon, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle tête regarder étant donné qu'il en avait trois. Diviser son attention en trois semblait donc être la meilleure chose à faire. C'était un Runespoor. Il était d'un orange vif hideux et était tout simplement affreux. Severus avait du mal à se rappeler de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi proche d'une créature non humaine. Cette dernière était figé sur place, hésitant à attaquer ou s'enfuir. Bien sûr, la barrière magique autour de lui l'empêchait de faire l'un ou l'autre.

  
\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, le Runespoor a trois têtes. Elles sont connues, en partant de la gauche, sous le nom de la Planificatrice, la Rêveuse et la Critique. Les Sorciers et Sorcières parlant le Fourchelangue nous ont permis d'avoir des informations inestimables sur cette créature fascinante. Les Runespoors ont longtemps fait partie de leurs compagnons de prédilections, pour des raisons évidentes.  
  
Alors qu'il écoutait le cours, Severus remercia intérieurement Brûlopot de ne pas qualifier ces gens de « Sorciers sombres ». Il avait toujours pensé que c'était une supposition injuste. Severus se risqua à quitter la créature des yeux pour jeter un regard de côté à Remus. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état aussi inquiétant. De grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux et il tordait ses mains de manière quasi constante. La pleine lune se rapprochait, mais était-ce réellement lié à ça, comme il insistait chaque fois que Severus lui demandait s'il allait bien ? _Seulement_ à ça ? Remus lui avait à peine parlé depuis l'épisode du placard à balais et Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que... eh bien, il pensait beaucoup de choses.  
  
Il s'était tout d'abord convaincu qu'il avait été trop arrogant et l'avait forcé, que Remus regrettait tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis, Severus s'était dit qu'il avait simplement dû être complètement nul, étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune expérience, et que Remus n'avait juste pas su comment le lui dire. Finalement, il avait décidé que Potter et Black avaient dû le monter contre lui. Qu'ils avaient dû remplir sa tête de pensées horribles sur lui dès qu'il les avait rejoint ce soir-là.  
  
\- Alors, la Planificatrice, comme le suggère son nom, prend les décisions. Qu'est-ce que le Runespoor va manger, qui il va mordre, dans quelle direction il va aller, et cetera. La Rêveuse, en revanche, est celle qui réfléchit (bien souvent à son propre détriment). Elle peur passer des heures au même endroit, pensant et repensant au moindre détail, se perdant dans ses rêveries et ses « mais et si... ? ».

  
Bien entendu, Severus ne pourrait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement sans le lui demander. Mais... la communication n'avait jamais été son fort. Et puis il avait beaucoup d'autres choses en tête, en ce moment. Une rumeur circulait parmi les Serpentards : Lucius ferait bientôt une nouvelle apparition. Et il attendrait une décision de leur part. Avery avait l'air aussi nerveux que lui. Il avait l'air très perturbé depuis son retour de retenue la veille et n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards coupables à Severus. S'il complotait quelque chose, Severus n'avait pas encore réussi à comprendre ce que c'était.  
  
\- La dernière tête, la Critique, est là pour analyser et juger tout ce que font les deux autres. Et elle est rarement d'accord avec elles.  
  
Severus aurait préféré parler de tout ce qu'il avait prévu avec Remus la veille plutôt que... faire ce qu'il avait fait. Il était tellement stupide ! Il avait sûrement tout gâché entre eux...  
  
\- Malheureusement, le Runespoor ne vit généralement pas longtemps : la plupart du temps, les têtes de gauche et du milieu se mettent d'accord pour arracher celle de droite, lorsqu'elles finissent par ne plus supporter ses critiques constantes. Souvent, dès que la tête de droite se vide complètement de son sang, la créature meure. S'il y a bien une leçon à en tirer, c'est de ne pas être trop durs envers nous-mêmes !  
  
Severus pensait plutôt que c'était une bonne manière de comprendre qu'il fallait écouter ses critiques intérieures, mais il n'était pas surpris de voir que Brûlopot et lui avaient un avis différent sur la question. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur une souche d'arbre et sortaient leur matériel à dessin, Remus lui accorda sa première phrase complète de la journée :  
  
\- Il faut qu'on parle après le cours, dit-il en appuyant un peu trop fort avec son crayon sur le papier.  
  
Une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos et son estomac se tordit. Alors comme ça, Remus allait le quitter. _Bien joué, Severus. C'est même pas encore Noël, tu peux enlever les idées de cadeaux pour lui de ta liste d'inquiétudes_ , pensa-t-il ironiquement.

***

Après le cours, ils se mirent en chemin. Silencieusement. Remus marchait devant, mais Severus savait très bien où ils allaient. Les cachots. La salle de classe vide. La pièce qui n'était qu'à lui, à une époque. Maintenant, elle était à eux. Tous les deux. Mais pour encore combien de temps ?

***

En entrant dans la pièce, Severus espérait secrètement que Remus aille s'installer sur les coussins trop durs, commence à allumer un feu et le menace peut-être même de leur faire écouter du Celestina Moldubec avec le vieux gramophone qu'ils avaient trouvé sous un drap un jour. Mais il resta planté là, figé sur place comme le Runespoor, une appréhension clairement lisible sur son visage. Parfois, Severus ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir toucher ce visage, qu'il se caressait avec bonheur contre le sien. Merde, il aurait dû l'embrasser plus quand il était encore temps.  
  
\- Je... Putain, c'est dur... Je ne sais pas comment...  
  
Il attendit que Remus continue. Qu'il trouve n'importe quelle excuse pour qu'ils passent à autre chose. Tout serait sûrement plus simple pour eux après cela. Pourtant, Severus ne pouvait pas le regarder et fixait le sol. Il était familier avec cette vue, elle le réconfortait d'une certaine manière. Mais récemment, depuis qu'il était avec Remus, il avait levé les yeux. Il avait vu le monde d'une autre manière. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus observé la ligne d'horizon du lac ou les tours du château qui avaient parfois l'air de toucher les nuages.  
  
\- Est-ce... EstcequetuvasrejoindrelesMangemorts ?

Bon. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Malgré tout, il ne poussa aucun soupir de soulagement et sentit tout son corps se raidir sous le stress. Il releva la tête et le vit : le désespoir dans les yeux ambrés de Remus. Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, mais aucune n'était complète, un peu comme un mantra. _Non non non pas ça tout mais pas ça je vous en prie_. Il dû fermer ses propres yeux pour ne plus les entendre.  
  
\- Q... Quoi ?  
  
\- J'ai dit est-ce que tu vas rejoindre les–

\- Oui, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. Je veux juste... qui t'as dit ça ? Un de tes petits amis, hein ? Ou Lily ? Elle avait l'air plutôt persuadée que c'était ce que je voulais faire...  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?, lui demanda Remus en élevant légèrement la voix. Est-ce que tu vas les rejoindre ?  
  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas.  
  
Remus s'éloigna un peu de lui. Sa peur avait l'air de pouvoir se changer très rapidement en une colère noire.  
  
\- Tu ne sais pas ? Par Merlin Sev, comment est-ce que tu pourrais ne serait-ce qu'y penser ?! Tu sais ce qu'ils sont ? Ce qu'ils font aux gens ?!  
  
Severus sentit sa propre frustration monter en lui. Est-ce que tout devait être aussi blanc et noir à chaque fois ? Il croisa les bras, sur la défensive.  
  
\- Oui Remus, je ne suis pas naïf. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. Est-ce que _tu_ es sûr de savoir ce qu'ils sont ? Ils ne sont pas si horribles que ça, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense. S'il te plaît... écoute-moi !  
  
À la grande surprise de Severus, Remus l'écouta. Il l'écouta répéter les mêmes vieux arguments qu'il avait déjà entendu tant de fois depuis qu'il avait douze ans. Les siècles de préjudices contre eux, qu'ils ne méritaient pas de se cacher, qu'ils seraient mieux sans les Moldus de toute manière. Mais ils sonnaient si... si vides, à présent. En voyant Remus devenir de plus en plus dégoûté par ce qu'il disait, Severus finit par s'arrêter.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu penses que c'est une raison de tuer des gens ? De les torturer ?  
  
\- Non, bien sûr que je... Les choses doivent changer !  
  


\- Mais pas comme ça ! Il y a de meilleures méthodes !, s'exclama Remus en criant presque, à présent.  
  
\- Tout ne peut pas toujours se passer comme tu veux ! Le monde ne ressemble pas à la bulle de joie dans laquelle tu as grandi !, répondit Severus.  
  
L'air sombre qui passa dans les yeux de Remus fit immédiatement regretter à Severus ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
\- Une bulle de joie ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix désormais calme mais dangereuse.  
  
\- Non attends, je ne voulais pas dire ça... Je sais pertinemment que tu as souffert ! Comment les gens comme toi sont traités et c'est l'une des choses qui doit changer. Et ça changera ! Dans un nouveau monde, les gens verraient que vous... qu'ils ne devraient pas vous discriminer !  
  
\- Severus, dit doucement Remus. Tu sais qui mène les loups-garous qui ont rejoint les Mangemorts, non ?   
  
Severus n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser l'Occlumancie pour savoir qu'il prendrait des risques en lui répondant, mais Remus continua malgré tout :  
  
\- Greyback. Celui qui m'a mordu.  
  
Severus réussit à peine à murmurer :  
  
\- … quoi ?  
  
\- Greyback. Celui qui s'est glissé par ma fenêtre et a ouvert ma foutue gorge quand j'avais quatre ans. CELUI QUI M'A TRANSFORMÉ EN UN PUTAIN DE MONSTRE ! C'EST LUI QUE TU VEUX REJOINDRE ?!  
  
Remus avait perdu le contrôle et toute envie d'être discret en criant ainsi sur Severus. Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge sous la colère, rendant les cicatrices sur son cou encore plus visibles. Severus avait envie de s'effondrer au sol et ne jamais se relever.  
  
\- Remus, je ne... Remus je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas ! Si j'avais su, bien sûr que j'aurais...  
  
Mais il dû s'arrêter, sa voix se perdant dans ses larmes.  
  
\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Bordel de merde, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tout irait mieux pour moi si les Mangemorts avaient le pouvoir. Qu'ils veulent _mon bien_.  
  
Mais Severus ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Au fond, il savait bien qu'il s'était fait des illusions. N'importe qui pouvait deviner que ce Seigneur des Ténèbres ne faisait que se servir des loups-garous. Qu'il les mettrait de côté comme des animaux dès qu'ils ne lui seraient plus utiles. Il préféra ecfoncer son visage dans ses mains.  
  
\- Je ne peux pas... tu as raisons... Je suis désolé.  
  
Il sursauta lorsque Remus toucha doucement son bras. Il avait encore trop peur pour le regarder.  
  
\- Merde... Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça. Mais c'est juste que... ces gens sont mauvais, Severus !  
  
Severus retira son bras, pas encore tout à faire prêt à déclarer forfait. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Lily.  
  
\- Tout le monde dit qu'ils sont mauvais ! Et d'accord, peut-être que certains le sont, mais j'ai des amis qui en font partie. Ou qui veulent les rejoindre. Des gens qui m'ont soutenu et m'ont défendu bien plus que _toi_ pendant toutes ces années !  
  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais...  
  
Mais Remus ne termina pas sa phrase. Il devait avoir réalisé qu'il ne s'était en fait jamais réellement excusé. En regardant Severus, sa voix devint prudente et mesurée. Comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était extrêmement important et qu'il ne devait absolument pas se tromper.  
  
\- Tu as raison. J'aurais dû prendre ta défense bien avant. Je n'ai pas été là pour toi. Je... Je n'ai jamais essayé de te connaitre. J'avais peur. Et j'ai encore peur aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor parce-que je ne suis qu'un putain de trouillard ! Severus, je suis tellement désolé. Tu ne pourras jamais savoir à quel point.  
  
Il tourna doucement le visage de Severus vers le sien, l'obligeant à le regarder.  
  
\- Mais je suis là, maintenant. Et je ne m'en irai jamais.  
  
Severus n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ils le traitaient parfois de pleurnichard. Il ne pleurait pas souvent. Il avait appris dès son plus jeune âge que ça ne lui apporterait rien. Il ne pleura pas lorsqu'il tomba de son balais en première année et qu'ils se moquèrent tous de lui, il ne pleura pas non plus chaque fois que son père lui dit à quel point il le décevait, il ne pleura même pas la nuit où Black manqua de le tuer. Mais à présent, les larmes coulaient. Il essaya de les cacher. Il se remémora toutes ses anciennes astuces pour s'empêcher de pleurer, les yeux rivés au sol, les cheveux couvrant son visage. Mais Remus se rapprocha simplement de lui et le pris dans ses bras.  
  
Dès que la tête de Severus toucha sa poitrine, les valves s'ouvrirent complètement et il se mit à sangloter. La pression insurmontable sous laquelle il était, l'anxiété de devoir la cacher à Remus, la peur du rejet de sa part et de celle de ses pairs. Tout sortit d'un coup. Mais plus que tout, il pleurait de soulagement. Remus était au courant de tout, à présent. Il connaissait la part de lui la plus sombre. Et pourtant, il était toujours là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai été assez émue à l'écriture de ce chapitre ! Je pense qu'on se rapproche de la fin. Peut-être encore trois chapitres.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est Noël à Poudlard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : Référence à de la violence domestique et de l'alcoolisme

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient et Remus était nerveux. Il devait demander quelque chose à Severus. Ce n'était clairement pas aussi impressionnant ou terrifiant que la dernière fois qu'il avait dû lui poser une question, mais c'était important pour Remus et il se sentait vulnérable.  
  
Il faisait vraiment froid : le sol était gelé sous leurs pieds. Ils étaient assis sous un hêtre. _Ce_ hêtre. Cet arbre sous lequel, il y a à seulement six mois, Remus était aussi assis, le nez dans son livre, faisant semblant de ne pas voir ses amis humilier Severus. Ils semblaient avoir beaucoup grandi depuis cet épisode.  
  
Remus se fichait de plus en plus de l'avis des gens. Quand il était avec Severus, tous les autres semblaient disparaître autour d'eux. Il n'accordait plus aucune importance aux regards qu'on leur jetait lorsqu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, riaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter à une blague tellement privée que personne d'autre ne l'aurait comprise, même s'ils avaient pris le temps de l'expliquer. Il se fichait de savoir qu'ils se touchaient un peu trop souvent en public pour passer pour des amis. Ils niaient lorsque quelqu'un leur posait la question, levaient les yeux au ciel en entendant les moqueries, mais ne cessèrent pas d'être proches pour autant. Cela n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup déranger Severus non plus. Juste avant qu'ils se retrouvent aujourd'hui, il l'avait surpris à avoir une conversation sur leur relation. Bon d'accord, il discutait avec un portrait, mais quand même.  
  
\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il l'aimera ?, avait demandé Severus au couple familier de joueurs d'échecs.  
  
\- Mon garçon, du moment que c'est de votre part, il adorerait certainement tout ce que vous pourriez lui offrir !, répondit joyeusement le sorcier dans le tableau.  
  
\- Oui, oui c'est très mignon, dit la sorcière d'une voix trainante en faisant tomber l'un des pions du sorcier, profitant de son manque d'attention soudain. Vous ne nous avez cependant pas encore tout raconté dans les détails... Jusqu'où êtes-vous allés, tous les deux... Est-ce que vous avez...  
  
\- Euh... eh bien... Vous voyez c'est... euh..., marmonna Severus en rougissant.  
  
\- Patricia, arrêtez ! Ils ont la moitié de votre âge !, s'exclama le sorcier.  
  
\- Oui mais ils sont faits de chair et de sang alors que je ne suis que pigments et huile ! Je dois bien me distraire, Felix.  
  
Le sorcier soupira et regarda Severus d'un air désolé avant de remarquer la présence de Remus, caché dans l'obscurité :  
  
\- Oh et voilà le jeune gentleman en personne ! Venez, approchez, ne soyez pas timide !  
  
\- Ooh ! Je vous prie, dites-moi que nous allons avoir droit à la même démonstration que la dernière fois...  
  
\- En y réfléchissant bien, vous feriez mieux de partir avant que cette harpie ne devienne incontrôlable, les garçons.  
  
Remus haussa un sourcil en regardant Severus lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui :   
  
\- La dernière fois ?  
  
\- Ouais, c'est le portait devant lequel tu m'as embrassé après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai dû les tenir au courant de notre relation depuis, répondit Severus en prenant un air faussement irrité.  
  
Remus avait l'impression que Severus avait apprécié sa conversation avec eux. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui s'ouvrir aussi. Mais il était sûr qu'aucun des portraits de la tour de Gryffondor ne serait assez discret pour qu'il puisse se confier.  
  
Ils avaient marché sans but, Remus écoutant Severus lui parler des propriétés nouvelles de la Branchiflore dans la préparation de potions. Une fois qu'ils avaient atteint l'arbre, il leur avait semblé logique de simplement s'asseoir en-dessous.  
  
\- Alors, commença Remus en lui posant la même question que d'habitude ces derniers temps. Comment ça se passe à Serpentard ? Est-ce que les gens... tu sais... Est-ce qu'ils te traitent bien ?  
  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais Remus devina qu'il appréciait son inquiétude constante à son sujet.   
  
\- Oui Remus, je vais bien. Aussi bien qu'hier, aussi bien qu'avant hier.  
  
\- Eh bien je vais continuer à m'en assurer, je tenais à ce que tu le saches.  
  
\- Je le sais déjà, mais tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de le faire. Tout va... mieux, en fait. Je l'aurais fait il y a des années, si j'avais su !  
  
Severus recommença à lui raconter l'histoire qu'il semblait aimer se rappeler. Un soir, peu après leur discussion, Mulciber l'avait accosté dans leur salle commune. Il avait accusé Severus de harcèlement, de traitre à son sang, lui avait même demandé si sa mère était vraiment une sorcière. Severus lui conta à nouveau comment il avait tenu tête calmement au garçon beaucoup plus grand que lui et lui avait dit (ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui l'écoutaient) qu'il ne rejoindrait pas les Mangemorts. Que quiconque avec un demi-neurone devrait se rendre compte que ce « Seigneur des Ténèbres » était un manipulateur égoïste, sûrement doublé d'un psychopathe narcissique. Il avait finalement dit que, bien que sa mère soit effectivement une sorcière et son père un Moldu, aucune de ces deux vérités ne le définissaient. Et qu'il était heureux de pouvoir montrer qu'un sang-mêlé pouvait être à ce point talentueux.   
  
Remus sourit, il arrivait à sa partie préférée.  
  
En entendant Severus, Mulciber avait attrapé son col et l'avait presque soulevé du sol. Il assura à Remus que, si sa baguette avait été prête, il lui aurait lancé un sort très impressionnant. Mais, et ce passage énervait toujours Severus lorsqu'il le racontait, Avery s'était interposé.  
  
\- Laisse-le, Mulc !, avait crié en pointant sa baguette vers Mulciber le garçon auquel Remus avait presque jeté un sort quelques semaines plus tôt. C'est notre ami !  
  
\- Je ne serai jamais ami avec un traitre à son sang comme _lui_ !, avait rétorqué Mulciber, lâchant Severus pour rejoindre Avery.  
  
\- Eh bien si c'est un traitre, alors moi aussi ! Je ne rejoindrai pas les Mangemorts non plus.  
  
Severus était sûr qu'un des vaisseaux sanguins de Mulciber aurait pu éclater.  
  
\- Vous êtes tous les deux des putains de trouillards !  
  
Un combat aurait pu éclater à ce moment-là si les trois adolescents n'avaient pas été arrêtés par une voix hautaine résonnant dans la salle commune.  
  
\- Je trouve que c'est plutôt courageux, personnellement. Rejoindre ce groupe semble être le moyen le plus rapide et idiot de se faire tuer.  
  
Cette voix était celle d'Emma Edgecombe. Le groupe de filles Serpentards présent autour d'elle acquiesça et rit en regardant Mulciber.  
  


\- Mais bon, tu n'as jamais été très intelligent, hein ?, cria l'une d'elle à Mulciber, dont la réponse fut noyée sous un grand éclat de rire général.

  
Les uns après les autres, des élèves élevèrent la voix pour exprimer leurs propres doutes.

\- _Si ce_ _«_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ _»_ _est si puissant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a besoin d'une armée d'hommes de main pour faire le sale boulot, alors ?_  
  
\- _Mon frère est un Cracmol ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arriverait ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute..._  
  
\- _Ils tuent trop de sangs-purs ! Alors qu'on n'est déjà peu nombreux._  
  
\- _Selon moi, le problème est lié à la société capitaliste dans laquelle nous vivons tous !_  
  
\- _Je ne suivrais aucun groupe que connard bourgeois de Lucius apprécie._  
  
Et ainsi de suite. Le refus de Severus avait créé un effet de groupe parmi les autres Serpentards. Ils ne changèrent pas tous d'avis, mais un bon nombre d'entre eux avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, qu'ils pouvaient se protéger les uns les autres de la dévotion inébranlable de certains.  
  
Remus sourit fièrement en voyant que Severus avait l'air plutôt fier de lui-même aussi. Il s'étira nonchalamment contre l'arbre, les bras derrière la tête, et regarda Remus. Il commençait à peine à comprendre combien son copain était fort.  
  
\- Tu sais, j'aurai sûrement déjà ce truc horrible marqué sur la peau si tu n'avais pas été là, dit-il.  
  
\- Nan, je t'ai juste donné le petit coup de pouce dont tu avais besoin, répondit Remus.   
  
Severus eut un petit rire.  
  
\- Mais c'est vrai !, dit Remus en insistant un peu plus. Ce que tu as fait était vraiment courageux !  
  
\- Ah ça oui, quel petit Serpentard courageux je fais.  
  
\- Arrête d'être aussi sarcastique ! Je suis en train d'essayer de nous faire passer un moment d'échange sincère, là !  
  
Severus rit ouvertement en l'entendant :   
  
\- Tu es drôle quand tu t'indignes, lui dit-il affectueusement.  
  
Remus fit la moue. Il se retenait difficilement de se pencher sur Severus pour l'embrasser. Heureusement qu'il arrivait à contrôler ce genre de chose la plupart du temps car, en levant les yeux, il aperçut Lily et ses amies les observer du coin de l'œil en marchant le long du lac gelé, emmitouflées dans des écharpes et des caches-oreilles. Severus fit semblant de ne pas les voir.  
  
\- Tu devrais lui en parler, tu sais, lui dit Remus.  
  
\- Ça ne servirait à rien, répondit amèrement Severus. Elle a déjà son avis arrêté à mon sujet. Et je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir.  
  
\- Peut-être que je pourrais lui parler ?  
  
\- Ouais bien sûr, tu n'arrives même pas à convaincre tes amis que je ne vais pas te faire tomber dans un groupe de sang-purs suprémacistes dangereux !  
  
C'était vrai. Les amis de Remus étaient toujours convaincus que Severus était un Mangemort. La manière dont ils parlait de lui laissait penser qu'il était déjà le bras droit de Voldemort ! Chaque fois que Remus essayait de leur faire changer d'avis, ça se terminait tout simplement en dispute. Il leur faudrait beaucoup de temps pour s'y faire et c'était parfois extrêmement frustrant pour Remus. Mais, heureusement, James et Sirius étaient très loyaux. Ils insistaient pour continuer à passer chaque pleine lune avec lui. Et, même si c'était un peu gênant et anxiogène, Remus leur en était vraiment reconnaissant. Il commençait enfin à comprendre que ses amis n'allaient pas l'abandonner au moindre désaccord, quelque soit le sujet. En revanche, Remus n'avait pas encore réussi à excuser le comportement de Peter. Il n'arrivait pas à complètement _lui_ pardonner.  
  
Remus soupira :  
  
\- Je vais laisser de l'eau couler sous les ponts pendant Noël. Je pense qu'avoir un peu d'espace va nous faire du bien. J'essaierai à nouveau après ça.  
  
\- Tu ne vas pas leur parler de nous, si ?, lui demanda Severus en se raidissant, l'air alarmé.  
  
\- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais di–  
  
\- Parce-que je ne peux pas, Remus. Pas encore, je ne suis pas prêt. C'est pas ta faute, c'est juste–  
  
\- Je sais, il n'y a pas de problème. Je... je ne suis pas encore prêt non plus.  
  
Mais honnêtement, Remus ne savait pas combien de temps encore ils arriveraient à garder leur relation secrète. Surtout s'ils continuaient à aller à leur rythme actuel. Après avoir fait une pause, il décida de changer de sujet :  
  
\- Alors je, euh, j'ai un truc à te demander..., commença-t-il nerveusement.  
  
\- Oh par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ?  
  
\- Rien de grave ! Enfin, j'espère. C'est juste que... Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de la situation chez toi mais je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas... idéale... Et je pensais que... tu pourrais peut-être venir passer Noël chez moi ?  
  
Remus avait déjà écrit à ses parents. Ils avaient été surpris mais heureux de voir que Remus avait un _ami_ assez proche pour qu'il aie envie de l'inviter chez eux pour les vacances. Et, même si les intentions de Remus étaient nobles, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être excité à l'idée de partager sa chambre avec Severus et de toute l'intimité qu'ils auraient ainsi. S'il acceptait, bien entendu. Et, à en juger par son silence, c'était très peu probable.  
  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il enfin.  
  
Oh non. Il l'avait blessé. Ou lui avait fait peur en allant trop vite.  
  
\- Tu as raison, dit rapidement Remus. C'est trop tôt. Désolé. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.  
  
\- C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie. Au contraire, ce serait super ! Mais..., Severus passa ses mains dans ses cheveux nerveusement et soupira avant de continuer. Noël, c'est jamais une bonne période chez moi. Mon père... bois. Et Noël est toujours une bonne excuse pour boire _beaucoup_. Il peut passer très rapidement d'un état bourré à un état... méchant. Si je ne suis pas là, il va s'énerver et ma mère se retrouvera seule avec lui. Et je ne sais pas si... Je dois être là pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

  
Remus se figea. Il se sentait tellement bête. Bien sûr que Severus voudrait rentrer chez lui pour sa mère. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la situation soit à ce point critique et qu'il aie peur pout sa sûreté.  
  
\- Désolé... J'aurais dû y penser.  
  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais dû y penser ? Comme tu l'as dit, je n'aime pas en parler.  
  
\- Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit ?  
  
\- Hmmm..., fit Severus en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Tu pourrais m'aider à tuer mon père et à maquiller le crime pour qu'on croit que les Mangemorts ont fait le coup ?  
  
Remus rit. Il s'habituait à l'humour noir de Severus. Il savait également que lorsqu'il faisait surface dans une conversation, c'était qu'il était temps qu'elle s'arrête. Ils restèrent assis silencieusement pendant un moment. Lorsque les dents de Severus commencèrent à claquer, Remus murmura la formule d'un sort de chaleur jusqu'à-ce qu'elles s'arrêtent.

***

À mesure que Noël se rapprochait, Remus avait la nette impression que le château lui-même était au courant de leur relation. Où qu'ils aillent ensemble, du gui semblait apparaître de manière magique au-dessus de leurs têtes, les décorations enchantées se teintaient d'or et de vert et s'entrelaçaient chaque fois qu'ils passaient à côté et même les fantômes de Poudlard chantaient « Baby it's Cold Outside » en flottant à côté d'eux. Ils trouvèrent tous les deux que l'expérience étaient une vraie torture. Tellement qu'ils furent presque heureux lorsque les vacances arrivèrent enfin, même si ça voulait dire qu'ils n'allaient pas se revoir avant janvier.  
  


Remus et les autres Maraudeurs semblaient avoir décidé de faire une trêve tacite pour Noël. Pendant le voyage en train, il essaya de partager équitablement son temps entre ses amis et des visites rapides à Severus, qui lisait seul dans une cabine vide. Au bout d'un moment, Severus lui dit fermement de passer le reste du trajet avec ses amis, sûrement ennuyé de voir Remus passer son temps à stresser en essayant de rendre tout le monde heureux. _Ils ont évidemment plus besoin de ton affection que moi_ , lui dit-il.  
  
Lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva enfin à Londres, Remus salua ses amis avec une joie un peu forcée (bon, sauf pour Peter : en ce moment, toute amitié qu'il lui montrait était complètement fausse). Il partit ensuite retrouver son père et sa mère qui l'attendaient sur le quai, l'air anxieux, comme d'habitude. Après les avoir pris dans ses bras brièvement, Remus leur dit qu'il devait rester un peu plus longtemps pour dire au revoir à un autre ami. _Oui le nouveau, oui c'est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas venir mais il a apprécié l'invitation, non maman tu ne peux pas aller lui dire bonjour !_  
  
Il repéra facilement Severus dans la foule alors qu'il se déplaçait maladroitement avec sa valise tout en tenant encore le livre qu'il avait lu sous bras, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'en séparer tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas terminé. Il se dirigeait vers une femme qui ne pouvait être que sa mère. Elle était pâle, maigre et avait une mine renfrognée (ce devait être génétique).  
  
Ils ne s'enlacèrent pas. Ne se touchèrent pas du tout, en fait. Mais Remus remarqua bien que le visage de la femme s'adoucit lorsque son fils s'approcha. Et, bien que Severus ne sembla pas dire grand chose, il eut l'air de se détendre un peu aussi en sa présence. Remus ne voulait pas interrompre leurs retrouvailles mais il avait vraiment envie de dire au revoir à Severus. D'une certaine manière, deux semaines semblaient être une éternité. La mère de Severus le remarqua finalement à côté d'eux et lui fit signe de s'approcher d'un long doigt malingre. Alors que Remus s'avançait, il entendit la femme parler à son fils légèrement paniqué :  
  
\- C'est le garçon dont tu m'as parlé dans tes lettres ?  
  


\- O... oui maman.  
  
Elle jeta à Remus un regard accusateur lorsqu'il se tint devant elle. Son expression était froide et ne trahissait aucune de ses pensées. Remus réfléchit à la meilleure manière de faire bonne impression. Devait-il se présenter ? Demander à Severus de le faire ? Ou alors ne parler que lorsqu'on lui adresserait la parole ? Il passa tellement de temps à y réfléchir qu'il n'eut finalement d'autre choix que la troisième option : la bouche de la femme se tordit en ce qui semblait être un sourire avant de parler.  
  
\- Tu dois être Remus, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
  
\- Oui ! C'est moi !, couina Remus, prenant sa main et la secouant un peu trop vivement.  
  
\- Je suis la mère de Severus, continua-t-elle en inclinant sa tête vers le copain de Remus qui avait l'air mortifié. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et m'a dit que tu lui empêchais d'avoir des ennuis.  
  
\- Euh..., Remus n'était pas sûr qu'elle sache à quel point c'était vrai.  
  
\- Bien, je vous laisse vous dire au revoir, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner un peu.  
  
Severus lui lança un regard exagéré :  
  
\- Roh... tu avais vraiment besoin de venir ? Maintenant elle ne va pas arrêter de me poser des questions jusqu'à-ce qu'on arrive à Cokeworth, dit-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls.  
  
\- On dirait que tu lui as déjà tout dit sur moi, pourtant, le taquina Remus. Bref, je voulais venir te dire au revoir. Tu vas me manquer !  
  
\- Tu es tellement niais. C'est seulement pour deux semaines.  
  
\- Je ne vais pas te manquer ?  
  
\- Ok, ok. Chaque seconde loin de toi mettra mon âme dans une profonde agonie. Tu es content ?  
  
\- Oui.  
  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers sa valise pour en tirer un paquet rectangulaire et le lui tendit. Ils avaient déjà échangé de petits cadeaux à l'école (Severus ne le savait pas mais Remus économisait pour son anniversaire qui serait quelques jours après leur retour à Poudlard). Remus était donc surpris et légèrement embarrassé d'en recevoir un autre maintenant.  
  
\- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Un livre ?, lui demanda Remus après l'avoir remercié.  
  
\- Plus ou moins... Je... j'espère que tu ne vas pas le détester.  
  
\- Tu sais très bien que je vais l'adorer.  
  
À ces mots, Severus surprit Remus en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Remus renifla son odeur et essaya d'imprimer dans sa mémoire la sensation de ses bras autour de lui et les chatouilles que ses cheveux faisaient contre sa joue une fois que Severus eut rejoint sa mère. Il entendit le début de leur conversation alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du quai :  
  
\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était si beau.  
  
\- Maman !

***

Au matin de Noël, le paquet marron emballé grossièrement fut le premier que Remus ouvrit. Il s'agissait bien d'un livre. Un carnet à dessin. Severus l'avait rempli de créatures magiques. Des Musards aux Fées mordantes en passant par les Noueux grognons et les Occamys prenant leur envol. Et sur la dernière page, un Runespoor. La confiance et la joie se lisaient sur ses trois têtes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre super doux ! Petite anecdote amusante : la Emma Edgecombe de cette fic est sensée être la future mère de Maria Edgecombe, l'amie de Cho Chang qui a dénoncé l'AD à Ombrage. J'ai complètement oublié de le mentionner avant !


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius est un peu perdu.

Pour l'instant, la sixième année scolaire de Sirius Black ne s'était pas passée comme prévu. Assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, à côté de deux de ses trois amis, il se demanda si ce nouveau trimestre serait aussi imprévisible que le précédent. Il pensait qu'il avait tout compris : lui, James, Remus et Peter avaient toujours été inséparables. Ils savaient tout les uns des autres. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, après tout. Et ils avaient beaucoup changé depuis leur rencontre, quand ils étaient encore de petit garçons.  
  
Sirius était toujours aussi fier du jour où il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Même à onze ans, il n'avait eu besoin que de cette confirmation. Il n'était pas comme sa mère, ses oncles, ses tantes, ses cousins et cousines. Même Regulus. Il n'était pas comme lui. Il était différent. Et il y avait une autre manière de vivre, meilleure. Une manière de vivre qui ne se résumait pas à haïr des personnes à cause de leur nom de famille, à un amour pour la Magie Noire et à une obsession pour la pureté du sang si grande que la consanguinité était considérée comme la solution parfaite.  
  
Tous ses amis lui avait appris la tolérance, mais plus particulièrement Remus. Il n'était clairement pas le genre de personne avec qui sa mère aurait voulu qu'il devienne amis. Il venait d'une famille moins riche, son sang était « sali » par une mère Moldue et il était la personne la plus gentille que Sirius connaisse. Remus avait toujours des paroles rassurantes à son égard quand il se sentait honteux ou en conflit avec ses origines. Sirius trouvait qu'il avait réussi à s'éloigner des valeurs de sa famille pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais dès que les premières rumeurs sur les Mangemorts avaient vu le jour, on lui avait demandé où irait sa loyauté étant données ses origines. Bien que Remus ne cherche jamais à se battre comme James, il défendait toujours Sirius quand il entendait ce genre de conversations. Le fait de découvrir qu'il était un loup-garou n'avait fait que renforcer sa certitude que tout ce que sa famille disait sur les « hybrides » et les êtres un peu différents n'avait aucun sens.  
  
Il était persuadé que l'amitié qu'ils partageaient tous les quatre pourrait survivre à n'importe quoi. Mais depuis le début de l'année scolaire, un fossé s'était creusé entre eux. Un fossé qui s'appelait Severus Rogue.  
  
Sirius pensait qu'il connaissait également Rogue par cœur. Il n'était qu'un Serpentard graisseux, méchant et sans vrai ami (Lily avait simplement eu pitié de lui, c'était évident). Et son obsession pour la Magie Noire lui avait apporté ce qu'il méritait. Au plus profond de lui, Sirius trouvait que Rogue était la représentation parfaite des préjudices, de la haine et de l'arrogance dans laquelle il avait grandit. Une personnification de tout ce dont il avait tant essayé de s'éloigner. Tout ce qui puait le Serpentard.  
  
Bien entendu, Remus avait eu de la pitié pour Servilus. Bien entendu, il avait été gentil avec lui lorsqu'il avait été obligé d'être son binôme. Bien entendu, il avait passé du temps avec lui parce-qu'il lui faisait de la peine. Car il était comme ça, tout simplement. Mais au fil des semaines et des mois, les choses étaient devenues... bizarres.  
  
Remus trouvait de plus en plus d'excuses pour justifier le temps qu'il passait avec Rogue. Il savait bien que Remus adorait étudier, mais s'il passait vraiment tout ce temps à lire des ouvrages sur les créatures magiques, il devrait déjà être magizoologue. Un jour, alors que Sirius se rendait à la bibliothèque (chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement), il avait entendu Remus rire. D'un rire fort et sincère qui lui valu un avertissement de la part de Madame Pince. Et celui qui l'avait causé n'était autre que Rogue lui-même.  
  
Un autre jour, Sirius avait fouillé dans le sac de Remus pour trouver des notes qu'il voulait lui emprunter. En le retournant pour le vider de son contenu sur le sol, un morceau de papier était tombé à ses pieds. C'était un dessin d'Occamy. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été fait par Remus : il ne savait pas tenir un crayon à l'endroit. Puis Sirius avait reconnu l'écriture. C'était celle de Servilus.  
  
\- Pat, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Fais plus attention à mes affai–  
  
Remus s'était interrompu, l'air paniqué, en voyant ce que Sirius tenait. Il s'était levé et lui avait arraché le dessin des mains avant que Sirius ait le temps de lire ce qui y était écrit.  
  
\- Eh ! J'étais en train de lire ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu l'as piqué à Servilus ?  
  
\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, dit Remus automatiquement avant de se défendre. Non, je ne lui ai pas « piqué ». C'est rien. Juste des notes de cours.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, ces petits personnages ?  
  
\- Je t'ai dit que c'était rien ! Arrête d'être aussi curieux !  
  
\- C'est une lettre d'amour ? Est-ce que Servilo t'a enfin avoué ses sentiments ?, avait plaisanté Sirius.  
  
Remus était alors sorti furieux de la pièce.  
  
Il y avait ensuite eu la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Remus avait insisté pour y aller avec Servilus à cause d'une espèce de culpabilité étrange. Même si Remus ne s'en était pas rendu compte, Sirius avait alors essayé de le caser avec Augusta, une Poufsouffle d'un an leur aînée. Remus n'avait pas eu de petite amie depuis... Bon, en fait il n'en avait jamais eu. Mais Augusta était calme, gentille et surtout, elle était très progressiste. Mais lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'inviter à se joindre à eux aux Trois Balais, il les avait tout bonnement ignoré. Et maintenant, Remus leur disait que lui et Servilus étaient meilleurs amis pour la vie et allaient passer encore plus de temps ensemble ? Tout ça était vraiment très bizarre.

Mais le plus étrange, c'est que le Noël chez Sirius s'était plutôt... bien passé ? Même si, apparemment, c'était encore à cause de Servilus.

Regulus le petit frère de Sirius était, au mieux, un garçon étrange qui préférait être seul et, au pire, un barjo qui passait plus de temps avec leur elfe de maison effrayant qu'avec les autres êtres humains présents dans la maison. Mais Sirius l'aimait. Ils s'étaient protégés l'un l'autre en grandissant, Regulus mentant un nombre incalculable de fois à leur chère mère pour le tirer d'affaire. Ils avaient commencé à s'éloigner dès qu'ils furent tous les deux à Poudlard, mais Sirius prenait tout de même de ses nouvelles régulièrement.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à faire admettre à Regulus qu'il songeait à rejoindre les Mangemorts, Sirius s'était d'abord senti coupable. Il n'avait pas suffisamment protégé son frère du reste de leur famille. Il n'avait pas fait _assez_. Puis il était devenu furieux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?! Sirius avait tout essayé pour le faire changer d'avis : le raisonner, le supplier, le menacer. Mais Regulus n'avait fait que s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui. Au final, les choses avaient pris un tournant... inévitable.  
  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à Noël. Comme d'habitude, la conversation pendant le repas de famille tendu avait fini par dériver sur la politique et la pureté du sang. Sirius avait trouvé une excuse pour sortir de table dès qu'il avait senti ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque en entendant leur discussion. Il s'était levé tellement vite qu'il avait manqué de renverser Kreattur qui marchait difficilement sous le poids d'un énorme pudding de Noël en train de flamber. Trop occupé à se dire que si le petit être mauvais prenait feu ce serait une bonne chose, il avait failli fermer la porte de sa chambre au nez de Regulus.  
  
\- J'ai décidé de ne pas les rejoindre, lui avait-il dit sans préambule.  
  
Sirius avait regardé son frère dans ses yeux bleus perçants, contrastant avec son visage sérieux. Regulus n'aimait pas être touché. Il n'aimait pas les démonstrations affectives physiques. Mais à ce moment-là, il en avait eu besoin. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort, sa vision se troublant à cause de ses larmes. D'abord, Regulus était resté les bras ballants avant d'enlacer maladroitement son frère.  
  
Ils se rappelèrent ainsi de combien ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble. Ils passèrent le reste des vacances dans la chambre de Sirius à parler. Bien entendu, il voulait savoir ce qui avait poussé son frère à ne pas prendre la pire décision de sa vie. Regulus lui avoua qu'il avait eut l'impression de ne pas avoir d'autre choix que de les rejoindre jusqu'à-ce qu'un garçon lui montre que ce n'était pas vrai.

\- C'était très impressionnant, dit Regulus. Il a osé dire tout haut ce que la moitié d'entre nous pensait en fait tout bas. On avait juste trop peur de le dire.  
  
\- Comme quoi ?  
  
\- Comme le fait que Voldemort nous manipule pour sa soif de pouvoir, que la pureté de ton sang ne change en rien qui tu es, ce genre de chose. C'est lui-même un sang-mêlé et il est plus talentueux que la plupart des élèves. Il a même inventé ses propres sorts !, s'exclama-t-il l'air admiratif.  
  
\- Ça a l'air génial. Il s'appelle comment ?  
  
\- Euh... je ne m'en souviens pas, en fait. Mais tu le connais, il est en même année que toi. C'est lui que vous embêtez tout le temps, toi et tes amis.  
  
\- Pas Serv... Severus ? Severus Rogue ?!  
  
\- C'est lui, ouais !  
  
Les yeux de Regulus se mirent à briller encore plus en entendant le nom de sa nouvelle idole.

  
***

Ils étaient revenus à Poudlard depuis quelques semaines et Sirius ne comprenait toujours pas tout. Rogue ne pouvait pas avoir été sincère en disant toutes ces choses, si ? Il avait traitée sa meilleure amie de Sang de Bourbe sous son nez, après tout ! Est-ce que c'était une espèce de plan pour regagner le cœur de Lily (car il était clairement toujours amoureux d'elle) ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il utilisait Remus ? Il ne ferait jamais confiance à ce serpent. Mais lorsqu'il avait essayé d'en parler à Lily, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens, mais Sirius était sûr d'au moins une chose : Severus Rogue était quelqu'un de mauvais. Ils l'avaient tous compris dès leur première rencontre avec lui. Il voulait absolument être envoyé à Serpentard et était toujours heureux de montrer aux autres ses connaissances en matière de Magie Noire. Il était malveillant, cruel... Bordel, il était même carrément maléfique. Enfin, il devait certainement l'être. Sinon, ça voulait dire qu'ils se seraient trompés sur son compte... et que...  
  
Non. Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Et ils allaient d'ailleurs découvrir tout ce qu'il se passait !  
  
Il parvint enfin à trouver l'endroit où Remus et Rogue se cachaient toujours. Il y avait une salle dans les cachots dans laquelle leurs noms flottaient souvent sur la carte du Maraudeur. Pourquoi est-ce que Rogue lui demandait de le retrouver là-bas ? Lorsqu'il en parla à James et Peter, ils lui avouèrent qu'ils l'avaient remarqué aussi.  
  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont toujours là-bas ?, se demanda Sirius à voix haute en serrant la carte dans ses poings alors qu'il observait les deux points légendés « Remus Lupin » et « Severus Rogue ».  
  
\- Pour la dernière fois, Sirius : on n'en sait rien !, lui cria un James clairement énervé qui avait l'air de bien mieux gérer la situation que lui. Tu as entendu Remus, il a dit qu'ils étaient amis maintenant. Je trouve tout ça aussi bizarre que toi mais c'est comme ça.  
  
\- Leurs points sont vraiment très proches..., remarqua Peter, perplexe.  
  
\- Peut-être que Remus est en train de tresser ses cheveux gras, répondit James avant de rire en voyant l'air horrifié de Sirius. Ils sont sûrement juste penchés sur un livre ou un truc du genre. Tu dois bien admettre que Lunard est aussi bosseur que Servilus !  
  
\- Ou peut-être que... commença Sirius, soudain certain de comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement. Peut-être que Rogue est en train de lui faire quelque chose...  
  
\- Comme quoi ?, lui demanda James, l'air peu convaincu.  
  
\- Je sais pas ! Quelque chose de mauvais ! Genre... peut-être qu'il lui fait du mal ?  
  
James plissa les yeux, l'air sceptique :   
  
\- Remus a toujours l'air plutôt heureux quand il revient de leurs rendez-vous. Et il n'a jamais l'air blessé. Il a même l'air d'aller mieux, en fait. Et tu as bien vu comment il se comportait dans le train ! Il pouvait à peine cacher son excitation à l'idée de le revoir !  
  
\- Ouais et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?  
  
\- Je t'ai déjà que si, non ? Mais bon ! C'est la vie de Remus. Il peut la passer comme il en a envie.   
  
\- Écoute, dit Sirius en commençant à se sentir désespéré. Mais et s'il contrôlait Remus d'une certaine manière ? Comme avec un _Imperium_ ou une potion ?  
  
Peter se mit à ricaner :   
  


\- Il ne serait jamais capable de faire un truc aussi poussé !  
  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Je sais qu'on aime dire qu'il est idiot mais il ne l'est pas vraiment. Il nous a déjà affronté à un contre trois avant. Et il a gagné. Même si ça nous fait mal de l'admettre, il est intelligent.  
  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ?, demanda James, toujours aussi perplexe.  
  
\- Vous savez déjà ce que j'en pense, les gars, dit Peter d'un air sombre.  
  
\- Oui oui, rétorqua Sirius. On sait que tu penses qu'il a attiré Remus en lui promettant des droits égaux pour les loups-garous ou un truc comme ça.  
  
\- Écoutez. Remus est notre ami, dit James. Il a toujours eu confiance en nous. On doit lui faire confiance en retour ! Si quelque chose n'allait pas, il nous le dirait.  
  
\- Mais et s'il ne pouvait pas nous en parler ?, insista Sirius. Et si, comme je l'ai dit, il est contrôlé contre sa volonté ? Ou menacé ?  
  
James soupira :   
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères qu'on fasse, alors ?  
  
\- C'est simple !, répondit Sirius en reprenant quelques couleurs. Un bon vieil espionnage des Maraudeurs à l'ancienne ! Carte, cape et on découvre ce qu'il se passe.  
  
James y réfléchit un instant :  
  


\- D'accord. On fait ça quand ?  
  
\- Tout de suite !, dit Sirius en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.  
  
Enfin il reprenait le dessus !  
  
\- Tu viens avec nous ?, demanda-t-il à Peter.

  
\- Bien sûr !, couina ce dernier

***

Ils attendirent d'arriver aux cachots pour se cacher sous la cape. Il y faisait assez sombre pour que personne ne remarque leurs pieds qui dépassaient. La cape était vraiment trop petite pour qu'ils soient à trois en-dessous, maintenant. Sirius commençait à penser qu'ils auraient dû laisser Peter dans la salle commune quand la carte leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés.  
  
Sirius posa une main sur la porte discrète. Une plaque sans inscription au-dessus de cette dernière indiquait que la pièce avait un jour servi de salle de classe mais avait depuis été abandonnée (certainement aux profits d'une pièce plus chaude et moins humide que dans les cachots). James mit son oreille contre la porte mais fit non de la tête. Ils n'entendaient aucun bruit, pas même le murmure d'une conversation. La porte devait être ensorcelée.  
  
Peter essaya d'appuyer sur la poignée. Elle était verrouillée, bien sûr. Mais il n'eurent pas besoin de faire beaucoup plus d'effort : un _Alohomora_ faisait toujours des merveilles. Servilus avait dû être très pressé.  
  
Ils ouvrirent la porte aussi discrètement et doucement que possible. La pièce était sombre. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas allumé les torches ? Dès qu'ils avancèrent un peu dans la salle, ils entendirent enfin quelques bruits : des mouvements, le frottement des vêtements et un rire grave et étrange qui ne pouvait être que celui de Rogue. Puis la voix de Remus :  
  
\- Nngh... pourquoi tu es si méchant avec moi ?  
  
Un nouvel éclat de rire.  
  
\- Parce-que tu es toujours trop impatient...  
  
Puis un gémissement poussé par Remus qui semblait souffrir. Sirius en était sûr. Il était prêt à les débarrasser de la cape et à foncer sur eux, baguette à la main. Mais James le retint d'un mouvement ferme de la tête. Il avait raison. S'ils finissaient par aller voir McGonagall ou Dumbledore, ils auraient besoin de plus de preuves.  
  
Ils s'avancèrent un peu plus dans la pièce. En s'approchant, ils remarquèrent que des bougies éclairaient le sol. Une sorte de rituel macabre ? Malgré la faible lumière, ils aperçurent Rogue. Il était... Oh mon dieu, il était sur Remus ! Le bloquant pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper ! Sirius leva sa baguette, _Stupéfix_ sur le bout de la langue.  
  
\- Rho... mais allez, embrasse-moi !, s'exclama Remus sur un ton exaspéré très familier.  
  
Rogue poussa un soupir exagéré :

\- Si tu insistes...  
  
Cette vision empêcha à Sirius de prononcer la formule du sortilège. Ce n'était pas un premier baiser gêné, pas une première expérience joueuse : ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Ils se complétaient parfaitement. Remus enlaça Rogue et l'approcha encore plus de lui. Et Rogue semblait aimer chaque seconde de cette proximité.  
  
Jusqu'à-ce que le petit sort de Sirius l'atteigne au bras. Il n'avait peut-être pas prononcé la formule, mais l'émotion et l'intention étaient tout de même présentes. Rogue eut l'air de ressentir une petite piqure dans le bras et ne se pétrifia pas. Malgré ça, l'effet désiré était là : ils avaient arrêté de s'embrasser.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que..., marmonna Rogue en frottant son bras.  
  
Lui et Remus se regardèrent soudain, l'air horrifié. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur quand ils comprirent que ce qui l'avait touché était un sort. Bon... ça ne servait plus à rien de se cacher. Sirius les débarrassa de la cape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG quel suspens ! Ce chapitre était un challenge car je n'ai jamais écrit du point de vue de Sirius auparavant. Il était tellement ridicule et aveugle lol.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout éclate au grand jour.

Trois des personnes que Severus détestait le plus au monde venaient d'apparaître devant lui et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était les fixer d'un air stupide. C'était fini. Ils venaient de se faire attraper. La vie telle que Severus la connaissait allait se terminer. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Black l'avait averti, non ? Avant même qu'ils ne retournent à l'école.

***

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé Noël chez toi ?, lui avait demandé Remus l'air excité en entrant en trombe dans sa cabine, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de Leicester.  
  
\- Pas si mal que ça, finalement, avait-il répondu en cornant une page de son livre. Il s'est évanoui à quatre heures. Je crois que c'est un nouveau record, cette année...  
  
\- … Et j'imagine que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce philtre de Mort Vivante que je t'ai vu glisser dans ta valise avant qu'on parte ?  
  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
Il se trouvait pathétique mais il devait bien avouer que le peu de temps qu'il avait passé loin de Remus lui avait paru bien long et compliqué à gérer. Il lui avait manqué. Et pas qu'un peu. Parfois, il s'était imaginé combien les choses pouvaient changer. Il avait d'abord détesté Remus avant de rester recroquevillé sur son lit, en plein jour. Car être loin de lui s'accompagnait presque de douleurs physiques. Même sa mère lui avait dit d'arrêter de faire la tête, cette année.  
  
Severus se sentait un peu mieux maintenant, cependant. À en juger par le temps que Remus avait passé avec lui dans le train plutôt qu'avec ses amis, il lui avait manqué tout autant. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de parler, ses yeux ambrés brillants et pleins de vie, lui racontant ce qu'il avait fait pendant ses vacances dans les moindres détails. Comme s'il voulait partager avec Severus chaque moment qu'ils avaient passé l'un sans l'autre.  
  
Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul pendant le trajet, Severus eut du mal à se concentrer sur son livre. Il était excité à l'idée de voir Remus revenir dans sa cabine à n'importe quel moment et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il lui dirait lors de sa prochaine visite. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux en entendant à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir, il ne vit pas Remus. Ce garçon était moins joyeux, plus athlétique et, selon la plupart des gens, bien plus beau. Bien que tout dans son apparence donne envie de vomir à Severus.  
  
\- Tout va bien Serv ?  
  
Severus ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde. Il échafaudait toutes sortes d'hypothèses dans sa tête. Black n'avait pas sorti sa baguette et ses deux mains étaient visibles. Sa propre baguette était dans sa poche intérieure gauche (quel imbécile, il aurait mieux fait de la laisser sur le siège à côté de lui). Il n'avait pas laissé la porte ouverte suffisamment longtemps pour que Potter se glisse dans la cabine avec lui, sous la cape d'invisibilité, mais Severus s'était déjà fait avoir auparavant.  
  
\- Noël s'est bien passé ?, continua Black, restant debout pour garder l'avantage. J'allais t'offrir du shampoing avant de me souvenir que tu n'en utilises pas.  
  
\- Et moi j'allais te concocter une potion pour améliorer ta répartie, lui répondit Severus. Tu as l'air d'en avoir vraiment besoin étant donné que tu utilises la même insulte depuis six ans. Franchement, ça devient lassant à la longue.  
  
Le sourire de Black disparu et il paru un peu irrité. Severus profita de l'opportunité pour prendre le dessus :

  
\- C'est peut-être pour ça que Remus a l'air de préférer ma compagnie ? J'imagine que nos conversations sont un peu plus stimulantes pour lui.  
  
\- Même si j'adore le faire Rogue, je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'insulter. Je suis venu pour t'avertir.  
  
\- C'est gentil à toi. Je dois m'attendre à quoi, cette fois-ci ? J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez vous améliorer. Je n'ai plus vraiment peur des loups-garous...  
  
Black perdait progressivement son calme. Ses poings étaient serrés et il deveait de plus en plus rouge.  
  
\- Je suis venu t'avertir..., répéta-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Que moi et les autres on sait très bien que tu prépares quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi encore...  
  
\- Tu me vois sous le choc.  
  
\- … Mais on va bientôt le découvrir. Alors tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ce que tu fais avec Remus avant de le regretter amèrement !  
  
Sur ces mots, il laissa Severus seul, refermant la porte de la cabine si fort qu'il se demanda comment la vitre fit pour ne pas se briser. Il n'en parla pas à Remus lorsque celui-ci vint le voir à nouveau. Il se contenta de sourire et de garder ses mains sur ses cuisses (elles tremblaient encore à cause de l'adrénaline). Si jamais Remus devait choisir quelqu'un, il n'était pas sûr que ce serait lui.

***

Les professeurs ne perdirent pas de temps pour leur rappeler que les examens les plus difficiles qu'ils auraient à passer étaient dans quelques mois seulement, chassant ainsi le peu d'esprit festif qu'il restait à certains des élèves. La première semaine du semestre fut remplie de préparation pour les révisions jusqu'à la fin de l'année : c'était la seule solution pour éviter de trop paniquer. Il n'avait donc pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'inquiéter de la menace de Black. En y réfléchissant bien, il s'était même montré plutôt gentil !  
  
Severus était tellement occupé par la montagne de devoirs qu'ils avaient qu'il en avait presque oublié son anniversaire. Lily avait toujours été la seule à s'en inquiéter alors il ne s'attendait de toute façon à rien, cette année. Mais bon, avoir dix-septs ans et tous les avantages que ça apportait était tout de même agréable. Il aurait dû se douter que Remus préparait quelque chose lorsqu'il avait voulu absolument qu'ils se rencontrent dans leur salle secrète. Mais il s'était dit que ça n'était pas si inhabituel, venant de ce garçon toujours aussi excité. Et Severus aimait toujours le taquiner à ce sujet.  
  
Lorsque Remus lui avait offert un paquet joliment présenté, il avait été vraiment surpris. Abasourdi, même. Il n'avait pas souvenir de lui avoir donné la date de son anniversaire. Mais il aurait pu le deviner de bien des manières : Remus était très sournois, pour un Gryffondor.  
  
\- Oh mon Dieu, mais ouvre-le !, s'était exclamé Remus, l'air nerveux et excité, en observant Severus faire glisser le fin ruban argenté entre ses doigts.

Il ouvrit le paquet maladroitement, se sentant observé par Remus qui voulait profiter de chacune de ses réactions. Ça le rendait nerveux : il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de cadeaux. Une fois la boîte en velours noir extirpée du papier cadeau, il en ouvrit délicatement le couvercle. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit ce qu'elle contenait. Une dent de dragon.

Severus était sans voix mais retrouva rapidement ses esprits. Remus balaya toutes ses protestations sur le prix de son cadeau.

\- Oh mon... Il n'y a pas une seule égratignure dessus ! Comment est-ce que tu t'en es souvenu ? C'est vraiment beaucoup trop. Et c'est une dent de Vipère Péruvienne ! Est-ce que tu savais qu'elles ont d'excellentes propriétés de soin si on en retire correctement le venin ? Tu penses que Slughorn me laisserait faire ça pour mon projet final ? C'est la chose la plus parfaite que j'ai jamais vue.

Remus se contenta de sourire à Severus en l'écoutant parler. Après avoir partagé un peu de gâteau (Severus s'assura que les elfes qui l'avaient préparé avaient été heureux de le faire), Remus alluma quelques bougies.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
\- J'essaye de créer ce qu'on appelle une ambiance.

\- Je vois... Et quel genre d'ambiance est-ce que tu essayes de créer ?  
  
\- Une ambiance romantique, bien sûr.

  
\- Bien sûr, dit Severus d'une voix traînante. Alors tu t'es dit qu'un cadeau très cher et quelques bougies me feraient tomber dans tes bras ?  
  
\- J'ai eu tort ?  
  


\- Non.  
  
Severus prit le visage de Remus dans une main et l'approcha un peu plus. Il passa ses lèvres fines sur les siennes, pulpeuses, et perçu l'odeur familière et douce de son souffle. Il n'allait pas l'embrasser. Pas tout de suite. C'était son anniversaire, après tout. Ils feraient les choses à sa manière.  
  
Il préféra pousser doucement Remus sur son dos et se pencha sur lui. Il prit un instant pour apprécier son visage éclairé à la bougie. Mon Dieu, il était beau, magnifique même. Severus n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Remus le voulait _lui_ , mais il le voyait bien dans le sourire plein d'envie qu'il lui lançait. Il se pencha encore plus, laissant à nouveau flotter sa bouche au-dessus de celle de Remus et utilisant ses mains pour garder ses bras au sol, l'empêchant de le toucher chaque fois qu'il en avait envie.  
  
\- Nngh... pourquoi tu es si méchant avec moi ?, gémit Remus dans la bouche de Severus alors qu'il continuait de refuser à leurs lèvres le moindre contact.  
  


Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage de Remus :  
  
\- Parce-que tu es toujours trop impatient...  
  
Severus fit mine de l'embrasser mais pencha sa tête au dernier moment, préférant passer ses lèvres dans son cou. Il y resta un petit moment, embrassant la peau délicate avant de la prendre entre ses dents. Ce faisant, il glissa une main juste au dessus de la ceinture de Remus et profita du gémissement que son geste lui fit pousser.  
  
Leurs visages se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Severus se recula juste assez pour échapper aux lèvres de Remus. Il observa son cou devenu rouge et ses lèvres entrouvertes en commençant à tracer des cercles lents autour du nombril de Remus du bout de ses doigts.  
  
C'en était trop pour Remus :   
  
\- Rho... mais allez, embrasse-moi !  
  
\- Si tu insistes...  
  
Embrasser Remus ne lui faisait plus peur. Mais c'était toujours aussi excitant que la première fois. Il aimait le taquiner, le faire attendre, le sentir se laisser aller de plus en plus contre son corps, mais il aimait tout autant se retenir. Lorsqu'il finissait par se laisser aller, il ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter. Il n'y avait plus que Remus : la chaleur de sa bouche, sa langue, sa poitrine, sa... AÏE !  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que...  
  
Severus frotta son bras sous la sensation de piqure. Il n'y avait pas de Billywig ici, si ? Mais en voyant le regard horrifié de Remus, il tira rapidement la même conclusion que lui. Le petit éclair de lumière qui avait accompagné la douleur ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : c'était de la magie.

***

Et ainsi, tout éclata au grand jour. Severus ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ceux qui se trouvaient devant eux, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un autre cauchemar. Mais il ne se réveillait pas. Tout cela était bien réel.  
  
Il garda les yeux fermés et attendit que les insultes soient lancées, les méchancetés, un sort ou peut-être simplement un bon vieux coup de poing ? Mais les trois élèves semblaient avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour savoir quoi faire exactement car rien ne se passa. Potter prit enfin la parole. Enfin, il émit un son égal à son niveau d'intelligence :   
  
\- Euuuh...  
  
Puis Black :  
  
\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça.  
  
Une excuse ? D'accord, c'était peut-être un rêve. Severus ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Remus leur répondre :  
  
\- Tu es désolé ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous nous avez suivi ?  
  
\- On pensait qu'il te faisait du mal !, protesta Black.  
  
\- Eh bien vous voyez bien qu'apparemment non !, rétorqua Remus en aboyant.  
  
\- Serv a dû lui faire boire un truc..., marmonna Pettigrow aux autres, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Un philtre d'amour ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
\- Ne soit pas stupide Queudver, rétorqua Black (visiblement heureux de pouvoir déverser sa frustration sur l'autre garçon). Tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Tu te souviens quand on en avait mis dans le jus de citrouille de Mortimer Jenkins ? Il courrait dans tous les sens pour déclarer son amour à tout le monde.  
  
\- Il contrôle son esprit, alors ! Comme tu l'as dit !  
  
Potter s'interposa :  
  
\- Les gars, je ne pense vraiment pas que–

  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être bêtes, parfois !, explosa Remus. Ça n'a rien à voir avec une potion illégale ou de la Magie Noire ! On est... ensemble. Depuis un petit moment. Je suis désolé que vous le découvriez comme ça mais c'est de votre faute : il ne fallait pas nous espionner !  
  
Un ange passa.  
  
\- Très bien, dit simplement Potter.  
  
Pettigrow avait l'air abasourdi :  
  
\- « Très bien » ?! Qu'est-ce qui est très bien dans ce qu'il vient de dire ?!  
  
 _Exactement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?_  
  
Mais Black donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Pettigrow.  
  
\- Tais-toi !, siffla-t-il avant de se tourner vers Remus et Severus. On... euh... On va vous laisser, alors.  
  
Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers la porte pour sortir, la silhouette de Black se fondant dans le décor lorsqu'il remit la cape sur leurs épaules, laissant seulement sa tête visible.  
  
\- Oh et Rogue ?  
  
Severus se raidit à nouveau, sa poigne se resserrant sur sa baguette, alors que Black se tournait vers lui. Il hésita avant de parler. Comme s'il allait le faire à contrecœur.  
  
\- Désolé pour le malentendu.  
  
Et à nouveau, ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Remus était plus pâle que d'habitude mais il semblait plus calme que Severus l'aurait imaginé dans cette situation.  
  
\- Au nom de Salazar, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?!, s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Remus se contenta de sourire et haussa les épaules. Puis il embrassa à nouveau Severus.

***

Severus réussit ses ASPIC haut la main. Une fois la pression que tous ses camarades Serpentards lui mettaient avait disparue, il avait pu se concentrer pleinement sur ses cours. Les potions, bien sûr, ne lui posèrent aucun problème. Il parvint même à se dégager du temps pour faire des plans avec sa dent de Vipère, pour l'année suivante. Le professeur Slughorn semblait encore plus excité que lui par sa méthode pour en extraire le venin et ce qu'elle apporterait à la confection de potions. Severus le suspectait de s'intéresser surtout à ce qu'elle apporterait à sa propre carrière, étant le professeur qui l'avait guidé, mais il essayait de ne pas être trop pessimiste.  
  
L'autre sujet où il excella fut celui des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Encore une fois, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à être constamment sur ses gardes en présence de Potter, Black et Pettigrow, il arrivait à se concentrer bien mieux en classe. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter et se retenir de montrer ses capacités par peur de trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Il regrettait presque d'avoir abandonné les cours de Métamorphose, mais Remus lui donnait quelques astuces.  
  
Il ne serait jamais ami avec les autres Maraudeurs, loin de là. Mais ils avaient commencé à se montrer courtois envers lui. Une courtoisie à laquelle même Black ne dérogea jamais, bien qu'il essayât de le taquiner à plusieurs reprises. Lui et Potter aimaient vraiment Remus et semblaient prêts à toujours rester à ses côtés, peu importe avec qui il déciderait de sortir. Même Severus devait bien admettre que c'était une preuve de leur amitié.  
  
Finalement, c'était même Pettigrow qui semblait être mis à l'écart de leur groupe. Sa méfiance soudaine de Remus et sa difficulté à accepter son orientation sexuelle semblaient avoir ouvert les yeux des autres. Ils voyaient enfin sa vraie nature. Ils n'allaient plus lui faire confiance pendant un bon moment.  
  
Ironiquement, l'examen le plus difficile pour lui avait été le Soin aux Créatures Magiques. La seule distraction restante était Remus, après tout. Mais ils avaient suffisamment bien travaillé pour que Brûlopot les accepte dans sa classe l'année suivante.  
  
\- Si vous continuez à travailler ensemble !, leur avait-il dit en clignant de son œil valide.

***

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire avant l'été. Une seule personne avec qui il devait mettre les choses au clair.  
  
Elle se tenait devant lui dans l'entrée, là où Remus lui avait dit qu'elle se trouverait, une main sur la hanche et l'air impatient. Ses cheveux avaient vraiment poussé. Severus avaient envie de lui dire que ça lui allait bien mais se dit qu'il ne valait probablement mieux pas le faire.  
  
\- Je suis ici simplement parce-que Remus a insisté, dit Lily avant même qu'il se soit suffisamment approché d'elle pour qu'ils aient une conversation normale.  
  
\- Oui. Merci. Ça ne sera pas long, lui dit Severus.  
  
Elle le fixait, comme pour lui dire « Bon, accouche ! », alors il s'exécuta :  
  
\- Je voulais que tu l'entendes de ma bouche... Je ne vais pas les rejoindre.  
  
Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent de surprise mais elle ne se laissa pas aller pour autant.  
  
\- J'avais entendu cette rumeur mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit vraie. Je... je suis... Je suis contente pour toi.  
  
\- Euh... merci.  
  
Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?  
  
\- On va dire qu'on m'a ouvert les yeux, répondit Severus dans le vague. Bref, je dois te dire autre chose...  
  
Lily croisa les bras comme si elle savait ce qu'il allait dire.  
  
\- Je voulais m'excuser.  
  
\- Tu l'as déjà fait Severus. Plusieurs fois. Tu t'en souviens ?  
  
\- Je sais mais ce n'était pas sincère, à l'époque.  
  
\- Ce... Ce n'était pas _sincère_ ?, demanda-t-elle, sa voix devenant plus aigue et ses yeux s'emplissant déjà des premiers signes de colère.  
  
Mais Severus garda son calme. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre cette fois-ci, après tout.  
  


\- Non, je n'étais pas sincère à l'époque. J'ai seulement dit ce que je pensais que tu voulais entendre. Je voulais juste que tu me pardonnes et que les choses redeviennent comme avant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
  
Il leva les yeux pour la regarder, se mettant à nu devant elle.  
  
\- Mais cette fois, je... je suis vraiment désolé. De t'avoir insultée. D'avoir ne serait-ce qu'utilisé ce mot. Je n'aurais jamais dû le faire. Je pourrais te dire que je me suis laissé emporter et que ma colère a pris le dessus, mais c'est pas une excuse. J'étais responsable de ce qu'il se passait, pas toi. Mais plus que tout, je suis désolé d'avoir pu penser que tu étais inférieure à moi, ou même à qui que ce soit. Même pour un seul instant. Parce-que ce n'était pas vrai. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas vrai : tu étais la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et je... je suis heureux d'avoir pu être ton ami même si... Lily, ça va ?  
  
Elle avait caché son visage derrière ses mains. Severus pensait qu'il l'avait ennuyé ou mise en colère mais il s'aperçut que ses épaules étaient secouées de spasmes. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine.  
  
\- Oh Sev, gémit-elle. Je suis tellement désolée.  
  
\- Tu es désolée ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais désolée ?  
  
\- Je sentais bien que tu étais en train de ch... changer, parvint-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. Je... Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Je ne voulais pas te perdre non plus mais–  
  
\- Tout va bien, lui murmura-t-il pour la rassurer. Tout va bien. Je viens de te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute !  
  
\- Je sais, je sais, c'est juste que... Je n'aurais pas dû t'abandonner comme ça, mais j'étais tellement blessée et... Je... Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois sain et sauf et...  
  
Severus la fit gentiment s'écarter un peu de lui et lui sourit.  
  
\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien.  
  
\- Ha !, fit Lily en frottant ses yeux brillants avant de lui sourire en retour (l'année passée, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la revoir lui sourire ainsi). Je n'en suis pas si sûre mais merci. Tu as l'air vraiment différent. Plus heureux. Je suis contente que toi et Remus soyez devenus amis. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je pensais que tu te servais seulement de lui, au départ.  
  
\- Oh, on n'est pas amis.  
  
\- Co... Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
\- On sort ensemble.  
  
\- Oh, c'est génia... Attends QUOI ?!  
  


***

Severus jeta un œil à sa vieille valise toute cabossée. Elle se remplissait dangereusement de plus en plus. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'emmener son exemplaire de Mille Herbes et Champignons Magiques ? Il ne lirait sûrement pas beaucoup. Mais Remus lui avait dit qu'il habitait près d'une forêt. Ils iraient probablement s'y promener souvent alors il pourrait s'avérer utile. Il le glissa avec difficulté dans sa valise.  
  
\- Mais combien de livres est-ce que tu prends ? Tu t'ennuies tant que ça avec moi ?  
  
Il se retourna et vit Remus, dans son dortoir.  
  
\- Comment est-ce que tu es _rentré_ ?  
  
Remus sourit :  
  
\- Avery m'a laissé entrer.  
  
\- Bien sûr qu'il t'a laissé entrer, soupira Severus (son ami semblait tellement intéressé par leur relation que ça en devenait presque obsessionnel).  
  
\- Tu es prêt à partir ?  
  
\- Presque. Tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas tes parents ?  
  
\- Mais bien sûr que non ! Ils veulent à tout prix te rencontrer !  
  
Severus expira doucement.  
  
\- Je n'ai absolument pas la pression, comme ça. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble le Pays de Galles, par contre. Je n'y suis jamais allé.  
  
\- Bon, au risque de te décevoir, il n'y a pas beaucoup de dragons, de montagnes et de musique traditionnelle là où je vis. Même si ma mère fait un excellent bara brith.  
  
\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, lui fit remarquer Severus en se tournant à nouveau vers sa valise.  
  
Remus se glissa derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de sa poitrine. La sensation de son souffle chaud dans sa nuque faisait toujours autant frissonner Severus. Il se rapprocha un peu de lui.  
  
\- Tu vas adorer.  
  
Severus prit les mains de Remus dans les siennes.  
  
\- J'en suis persuadé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci énormément d'avoir lu cette histoire ! Chaque commentaire et chaque kudo est si important pour moi. C'était étrange de savoir que tant de gens étaient réellement excités à l'idée de lire le chapitre suivant mais très cool !
> 
> Je vais écrire une autre fic Snupin pour le SnapeBang l'année prochaine. Cette fois elle aura lieu pendant l'Ordre du Phénix. Je vais essayer de la rendre moins mignonne mais je n'y arriverai probablement pas !


End file.
